Odyssey of Katy and Icarus
by black dragon
Summary: Katy Saotome is your average American Citizen until she was taken by a criminal organization. While she was dying during a raid she became infested with a Goa'uld. Now will she get home or will both her and her symbiote survive each other?
1. The Kidnapping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE SG-1/ATLANTIS AND I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY OTHER SERIES/MOVIE/ANIME IN THIS STORY. ONLY THE PLOT AND ICARUS AND KATY SAOTOME WHOM IS MY OC FOR ABOUT TEN YEARS JUST NEVER COULD COME UP WITH A SENERIO FOR A WHILE FOR A STORY. **

**I WILL ONLY SAY THIS DISCLAIMER ONCE AND THAT IS IT. **

**ALL CHAPTERS FOLLOWING WILL NOT HAVE IT SO READ CAREFULLY**

**THIS IS ALSO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO I WILL NOT FOLLOW THE CANNON PLOTS OF ANY SERIES MAINLY MY TWO OC'S**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Summary: Katy Saotome was your average working young adult trying to make ends meet until she was captured by the NID to be used as slave trade. Upon her supposed demise by a stray shot during an enemy raid she became infested with a Goa'uld named Icarus. **

**Icarus is an alien parasite whom just reached maturity, and was ready for infestation when his Jaffa carrier was killed by enemy fire. Desperate for life he found himself infesting a dying Katy.**

**Now both are driving each other insane with their constant bickering her for being in this situation, and him for not being able to get complete control of his host.**

**So for both to get back home alive and in one piece they have to deal with hostile system lords, alien robots, crazy sorcerers, psycho bounty hunters and talking dolphins and that is just the beginning of their problems.**

**Katy and Icarus must find a means in order to get along with each other long enough to get home, or else they might end up killing each other instead. **

**KATY AND ICARUS**

Kidnapping 

"Let me go you bastards!" a female voice yelled as a group of men dragged her into a warehouse in some unknown location.

A young woman in her mid twenties was being dragged by the shoulders seeing as she was bound by her arms and legs. Her gag had fallen off and now she was screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs at the men who took her from her place of residence.

"Let me go right now or I will call the cops!" she threatened.

"Shut up!" one of the men yelled and hit her in the face.

Blood began to drip from her mouth and nose as she spat in the man's face. He hit her again and she glared defiantly at him.

"Get her to shut up now!" a voice yelled

The man in front of her hit her with his hand again, and this time the girl felt her head glaze over from the impact. She had been to too many bar fights to let something like this bother her. Her head was swimming as she glared daggers at the man vision fading in and out.

"Activate the stargate!" another voice called

A third man began typing in some unknown buttons that she could not see, and a deep rumble began to fill the room. As soon as she turned her head all she saw was something lighting up in the dark warehouse. Like a ring of some sorts and then lights as something flew from it like water. It then calmed itself into the middle of the ring and the men dragged her through it.

She then knew no more.

575757575

The next thing she remembers is opening her eyes to the world around her and into darkness.

The next thing that came was the pain.

A gentle hand was shaking her as she turned and found her friend from work shaking her awake.

"Wake up," he said and she slowly felt her eyes come into focus.

And that is how she found herself in a room full of people.

In an unknown place…

On an unknown world….

"What the hell?!"

TBC


	2. Where the Hell Are We?

**Chapter 2: Where the Hell Are We?**

Twenty six year old Katy Saotome looked out the window to the building that she was kept in, and the sight that greeted her was something that she could not have imagined. Instead of one moon the sky. It was filled with two moons in orbit around the place where they are hiding.

"Holy shit we are not in Kansas anymore Toto." She swore as she looked out the window towards the forest beyond.

"You got that right Katy," said her boss Mike as he rubbed his light brown hair out of his face.

Katy when fully standing would be short about 5'3 and rather bulky built. Her normal overweight body was now nothing but bones.

"Mike how long was I out?" she asked

"Several weeks Katy we thought we would lose you from starvation," he said looking down his tanned features.

Katy was stunned beyond measure _several weeks!_ She then turned to Mike

"Ok boss where the hell are we?" she asked

"I don't know on some sort of planet I guess," he said

"I can see that genius I mean where?" Katy asked again

"I guess somewhere far away from Earth," he said then looked solemn.

"Katy they took us through some sort of ring that led us to this planet I don't know exactly where but they took us through it. The next thing I know I am cold and stiff and stuck in this world," Mike then looked towards the others in the room.

Katy did the same and saw that at most there are about fifteen people present. Some of them looked worse for wear as they seemed malnourished.

"What are they going to do with us?" Katy asked Mike

"I heard they are going to trade with some sort of aliens," said another voice and this one was older.

Katy turned her head to find her friend William an old Japanese man just like her, but where she is Japanese-Hawaiian with her fair colored skin. He was pure Japanese with dark sun-burnt skin and dark eyes. Katy's was reddish brown like a demon's. The others in the room were of different descents some were of Caucasian and most were Hispanic or Pacific Islander.

Being the case then Katy was struggling to come to terms with being a prisoner of some sort of alien race. She began to cough up blood as her cancer started to make itself known to her again.

Katy was afflicted with lung and Pancreatic cancer, and since she could not afford a donor she was slowly disintegrating and dying. As she watched the doors flew open a group of men she remembered form when she was taken walked in.

As they walked in they began to drag people out one by one. The only ones left was Katy and William who was considered too old to be of any use even though he is still healthy and strong for a seventy six year old man.

At the moment however he looks like a typical frail old man with several lacerations on his body. Katy tiredly gotten up and made her way over to him as slow as she can taking frequent brakes even though it is only about five feet from her.

When she finally reached him she crawled up on his lap and pulled herself against the wall.

"What do you think they are going to do with us Will?" she asked

"I think they are culling us I think," William replied his ragged breathing not making him look so good.

"We have got to get out of here," Katy replied as she tried to move but could not get up.

"You are too weak Katy," William replied

"I will have to I'd rather die free then die captive," she said with finality.

The door opened again and she felt her self being dragged out with William behind her. Being as she was too weak someone had to grab her by the arm and drag her out. Struggling weakly Katy tried to get her body to respond but to no avail.

This person was covered in metal armor like some sort of medieval knight of some sort only with a tattoo over his head in the shape of a hawk. Once away she could finally hear the screams of several people crying and begging for help.

Katy did not like it one bit as she struggled and William tried to do the same only he was hit on the head and was knocked out. When they finally found where they were going Katy was in for a shock.

The room was filled with both humans and creatures with various shining animal heads that moved. All of them pointing some sort of weapons at several people there. Some were crying and others begging for mercy in various languages that Katy could not comprehend for herself.

Finally being forced to her feet Katy and William both faced the bird faced men. In the center was one with golden armor on his body and a golden hawk-like head. Katy grew afraid when the hawk person came closer towards them and many people began to beg. There was a man next to her holding some sort of staff which she assumed was a weapon.

As he held it ready Katy was still too weak to move. The figure before her was speaking in another language that she did not understand at all. Katy can speak three different languages old school Hawaiian, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese besides her native English. She was just tired of being used for something like translations and so forth.

But this is different and she was not going to like it.

"_Jaffa Cree!"_

All at once all the different animal heads stood at attention as the golden hawk began walking down. William and Katy both looked like they could have seen better days when the golden Hawk had finally reached them. He held William's head and rolled it side to side and then Katy's.

"_Kill them,"_ he said in plain English.

"Oh boy," Katy said as large weapons appeared where the staff should have been nothing but that…a staff.

Suddenly gunfire could be heard and Katy fell to the ground screaming as one blast had hit her on the side. William was shot dead before he was able to plea for help. Blood began to ooze from her wound slowly while the rest appeared to have been burned.

_Probably internal bleeding. _She thought to herself as she felt herself dying.

The sounds of gunfire could be heard as what she assumed were human soldiers ran through the woods firing M-16's and the like. Katy was already on the ground and figured to be a lost cause as they ran past her towards the animal soldiers.

Darkness started to consume her as she felt herself slowly start to shut down. She welcomed the darkness at last without any regrets other then seeing this place more if she was on an Alien world.

She however was unaware of the events that are about to take placed to save her life.

She heard a blast and that was all she heard when she was finally consumed by the darkness.

When one of the alien soldiers fell near her his stomach opened to reveal something snake-like crawl out of it.

676767667

His maturity could not have been better timing as he peeked out of his pouch. His Jaffa was dying and he could not heal him in time. Looking out and around he could see humans all around him fighting soldiers.

He recognized them from the planet of the Tau'ri or as they call it Earth.

He could see many dead bodies but only one was suitable for him as he looked across the battlefield.

She was female and dying that much he could tell as he slowly made his way to her. His own wounds made him weak as well but he has little choice it is find a host or die. Her long black matted hair was in his way as he crawled up onto her back since she was lying on her stomach. His fin like protrusions on his sides made him look almost serpentine as he turned to look towards the battle.

The soldiers and the remaining Jaffa had gone to battle elsewhere leaving the wounded to die. Looking around he began to slowly move the hair way from his entry point.

Then thought better of entering that way seeing as it was filthy.

If he entered through the back like all Goa'uld does then most likely he would have infected the host with some sort of disease that would have killed her.

No he needed her alive and so he crawled off of her.

The only other way is through her mouth and that normally would be for the Tok'ra to enter normally.

Now he has no choice in the matter and thank the stars above that the slime that normally would keep him moist is keeping him clean right now.

Looking around he found that he was safe entered the mouth rapidly and began the long melding process that would make host and parasite two beings in one body.

TBC


	3. Body Snatcher

**On a note from the Author: I guess I forgot to mention the reason for the M rating is because of the swearing involved and maybe some gross jokes and scenes in the story. **

**Chapter 3: Body Snatcher**

Nari was a member of a race of beings known as the Nox. Now the Nox are a peaceful race with moss-like hair and very pale skin. Lithe and elf-like they inhabit a few worlds on their ship. Their attunement to nature is one of the best and their mastery in illusion and of the mind made them one of the four races to form a peaceful alliance long ago with three other races. The first being the Ancients a humanlike creature that were so advanced in technology that they created the Stargate system which litters the galaxy and beyond. They are also the race that created the robotic beings known as replicators which only want to replicate and destroy the galaxy.

Then came another race known as the Furlings another group of advanced race but they had wiped themselves out long ago by their own technology like the Ancients. Then last but not least the only other race left in the universe with vast and highly advanced technology the Asgard. They live in another galaxy along with their enemies the replicators.

Nari walked through the battlefield which was on her planet, and as such war and other fighting are a thing that saddens her. She walked further into the battlefield curious at the extent of the war between the Tau'ri and the Goa'uld.

She then stopped as she spotted a body just off to the side that looked different then the bodies of all the soldiers and Jaffa. Walking closer she found that the body was in fact still alive but barely. Feeling in herself she was surprised that it was newly infested with a Goa'uld. She then took the body with a wave of her hand and walked off. Even if the Goa'uld are evil; it is within the nature of the Nox that they help all beings.

79797977

Slowly Katy began to come too and her eyes slowly started to open.

_**It is about time you got up**_

Her eyes shot open almost immediately.

"What the hell?" she said

_**You know, you are the worst host I have ever met!**_

This time Katy was clearly confused as she looked around the hut.

"What happened?" she asked

_**After I claimed you as my host the Nox were nice enough to take us in and heal us. You were on the verge of death and so I needed a host and well I wish I hadn't chosen you,**_ the voice said

Katy growled in her throat, "Host? You mean you are inside my body?" she said

_**Yes but upon blending I could not suppress you insect I tried but it seems you have a very, very strong will,**_ the being in her mind said

It took a while for Katy to process what was said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled

This brought someone in from outside as the curtain opened and a thin elfin form entered the room.

Katy tried to move away from this strange creature as it leaned in to her. "It is alright my friend I am not here to hurt you in anyway," he said his voice was soft and gentle.

"Ok what is going on here last I remember I was shot to death by people with animal heads and my own country's soldiers," Katy replied clearly frightened.

"I believe the ones with the animal heads are Jaffa and as for your people they have long since left through the stargate," replied the being.

"How long have I been out?" Katy asked

"You have been out for about four weeks," she said

Katy looked at her as if she lost her head.

_Four weeks!_ She thought

_Yes you have been out that long vermin it took me forever to clean out your system of the disease that was killing you and heal your wounds_ the voice said in her head again.

Katy frowned at that comment as she let a growl go in her throat.

"Alright you what the meaning of calling me a vermin for! I am not a rat for all hopes and purposes!" she nearly shouted

Nari looked totally lost at the girl talking to herself but figured that she is talking to her symbiote.

_You are vermin! You are nothing but vermin and if we had no more need of your species then I would have gladly taken it. Now submit to your god!_ It said

Katy's eyes flashed with anger at the thing.

"God my fucken ass! You are not a god asshole you are just some fucked up voice in my head and you are going to shut up you hear me," she said

_Are you silencing me! How dare you_ the voice said and with that Katy felt a shot of pain go through her body as she fell over.

Nari quick to find that the human needed help raced over and held on to her and gently lifted her up and sat her back on the bed. The girl as she found was in a lot of pain and she probably thought the Symbiote had something to do with this.

She could hear the growling of the host and wondered how she was able to control the thing.

"I dare because you are in MY head and you are talking to my brain now when I find the body that is attached to the head then I will give him a piece of my mind." Katy said between clenched teeth.

_HAH! Good luck trying peasant _the voice said.

Then there was silence…until

"Are you alright?" the girl said

"Well if you include voices in your head then no I am not alright," Katy said

Nari smiled softly as she guided Katy back onto the bed.

"You are still weak from your blending and healing I will get some food and water if that would suffice," she said and left.

Katy had to stare at the girl in wonder as she left.

It was only a few minutes later that the girl returned with food.

"Here eat for you must be hungry," she said

At this moment Katy's stomach did growl as she quickly ate the fruit and porridge that was given to her. A cup was offered to her and Katy took a sip realizing it was cold water she downed it in a few gulps.

"Thanks…I did not get your name?" Katy asked

"I am Nari of the Nox," she said

"The Nox?" Katy asked

"Are you not of the Tau'ri?" she said

"The what?" Katy asked

"The people from a planet called Earth," Nari replied

Katy was dumbstruck as she stared at this Elven being. She began to notice the differences again from the first time she saw her. Her hair was like moss in a forest with various feathers and colors on certain areas. Her clothes were of course homespun but in colors Katy could not begin to imagine. Dark green with maroon and some specs of yellow inside. She by far looked like she belonged in some medieval forest.

"Ok…Nari is it?" she asked and the Nox nodded

"I am Katy…Katy Saotome," Katy replied with a soft smile though her face was still scrunched up in pain.

"You can stop giving her pain you know it is only making you uncomfortable as well," Nari said and Katy looked up at her.

_Why should I she refuses to submit,_ the voice said in Katy's head

"You know as well as I do that if you don't then you will die too if she does and it does not help if you went through all that trouble to heal her only to kill her again," Nari insisted

"What the hell is going on?" Katy asked

_Oh alright_ the voice finally submitted and Katy felt the pain go away.

"What the hell was that about?" Katy asked

"I see that he has never told you," Nari said as she grabbed some food of her own.

"What the hell does that mean?" Katy asked as she watched the Nox woman finish her food.

"Well you see Katy the voice in your head is actually in your head." At Katy's confused look Nari continued

"You see Katy you have a being inside your body called a Goa'uld a parasitic being that takes over the host's body and suppresses the mind. In your case however I think he has some difficulty in doing something that is like second nature to him," she said smiling.

"You mean I have a Yeerk in my body!" Katy said starting to freak out.

_I am not a Yeerk! I am a Goa'uld! I am not some slug that crawls in your ear thank you very much! And no I do not need Kandrona rays to feed on every three days!_ The voice said

"Ok, ok you are not a Yeerk sorry," Katy said when she felt pain all over again.

"What is a Yeerk?" asked Nari

"Oh it is from a story that a lady back at home made up and wrote about. Pretty famous about a group of children fighting an intergalactic war against a parasitic race that infests humans. They look like slugs and they crawl in your ear wrapping themselves around your brain and hiding out. You never know who they are because they can read into every memory and personality that the host has and blend in almost perfectly with their environment," Katy said

"Wow they must have been really good? Then how do the kids know?" Nari asked now interested in the story

"Well the story starts when a group of kids accidentally stumbles upon the wreak of one of the Yeerks greatest enemies…The Andalites a group of centaur like creatures with scorpion tails and no mouths," Katy said she then took a nearby stick and drew to her best ability on the ground what an Andalite might have looked like.

"How do they communicate then if they do not speak?" asked Nari

"They are telepathic meaning they speak through their minds," Katy replied as she covered the drawing again.

"Oh,"

Katy went on explaining the story of the Animorphs and their adventures till the end of the story. All this time both aliens listened in as she told the tale. When she was done both were silent.

_I can see where the comparison came from_ came the snide reply from the being in Katy's head.

"Yes or I can compare you to something out of aliens," Katy replied to it.

_I do not eat your insides thank you very much I feed off the nutrients that your blood has within it as it supplies nourishment throughout your body_ the voice said

"I see you are making friends already," Nari said

_I am not her friend I will make her submit to my will yet Nox_ the voice replied

"Oh please go suck your own dick for all I care…if you have a dick," Katy said

Nari could not help but start to laugh at the antics of these two. Gathering the plates she then walked out of the hut leaving the two alone to get to know each other.

"So?"

_So what vermin!_ The voice said

"First off asshole my name is not vermin it is Katy,"

_You are to submit to me!_ The voice continued

"I will not submit and you are not a god shit hole so shove it!" Katy practically yelled in the hut.

_You are my host and as such you are not supposed to be like this,_ the voice said

"Well since I am the host I am charging you rent for using my body," Katy said

_Unlikely I can just cause you pain again_ the voice said

"Go right ahead I am used to pain I have lived with it for most of my young life," Katy said bracing herself for more pain then she could handle yet again.

Surprisingly there was none from the voice.

"You can stop torturing yourself you know," said Nari as she reentered the hut.

Katy was glad her hair covered her face she it can hide the fact that she was in pain.

_Alright already I will stop there is no need for you to get all pouty about it fuzz face_ said the voice

Nari only smiled good naturedly at the voice's actions.

"So body snatcher answer this then…why am I still alive?" Katy asked the voice

_You are alive because I said so…and I needed a host_ that last part was the voice muttering to itself.

"So body snatcher from what I understand it I was supposed to be suppressed is that right?" Katy said with a smug expression on her face.

_Well that is how it was supposed to work I don't know what went wrong! You are supposed to bend to my will and I was supposed to have your body. Never in the history of my race has this happened before_ the voice was clearly confused but was too arrogant to admit it.

"So I was supposed to live this nightmare to some sort of bug with a superiority complex the size of Jupiter is that right?" Katy said now wanting to laugh at the Alien's predicament.

_Oh shut up and submit to me already_ the voice said

"Shove it up your tail pipe and twist," said Katy now clearly enjoying this.

_I do not have a 'tail pipe' as you put it now submit to me already_ with that he gave out some pain to Katy who once again fell over.

Nari caught her yet again and heard her clearly mutter to the thing in her body, 'Asshole!' as the Nox placed Katy back on the bed.

Covered in sweat now Katy growled low in her throat as she sent a thought that felt like an electric shock through her body.

The results were satisfying.

_YELP! Why you insolent…_Katy was more then happy to do it again.

_Cease this action at once!_ Was what it said

"Or what your royal buggyness," Katy replied

_For the last time I am not a bug I am a Goa'uld!_ The voice nearly shouted that last thought into her mind.

"What ever to me you are still a bug," Katy replied

"Who knows you might just eat me," she said thinking about aliens.

_And for the last time peasant I do not eat my hosts or my species does not eat their hosts we need them alive_ the voice said

"So you are like the Yeerks?" Katy said

_Just to humor you I am not a slug and I am not around your brain I am actually wrapped around your spinal cord and my head is in your brain_ the voice said sounding slightly defeated.

"Oh," was the reply

_Happy now_ the voice grumbled

"Yes very, now then how about your rent payment," she said jokingly

_Oh and what do I owe you_ it said in mumbles

"Your name," Katy replied

_My name?_ the voice asked

"Well what I am going to call you other then 'bug' or 'thing' or 'the voice in my head'" Katy asked

The voice was silent for a while

_I actually don't have a name come to think about it. _

Now that had gotten Katy's attention quiet enough and Nari could not help but laugh at that statement.

"Oh you two will be good friends,"

TBC


	4. I Dub Thee Icarus

**Chapter 4: I Dub Thee Icarus**

"You mean to tell me that you don't have a name that is total bullshit!" Katy said as she sat there on her bed talking to what appears to be herself.

When in actuality she was talking to the being inside her body.

_No I am telling you the truth you despicable creature_ the voice said trying to regain his dignity.

"Oh so why don't you have a name?" Katy asked now curious

_Among my kind we pick a name when we first take a host. Unfortunately I did not have the time since you were in desperate need of some repairs_ the voice said

"Repairs?" Katy asked

_Have you not noticed the fact that you are feeling a lot better then when you first came into being?_ The voice now sounded smug.

Now that Katy thought about it she did feel a lot better then she had in the past. In fact she had not had a coughing fit for some time.

Now truly curious Katy looked down at herself and found that the wound to her side was gone as well.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" she asked

_I just simply repaired your damage both internal and external_ was the smug reply

"Internal and external?" Katy now felt stupid

_I just simply cleared your wound of infection and repaired that damage then moved on to those annoying lumps in both your liver and your lungs. It was rather hard to take in oxygen when it was clogged like that_ the voice said rather smugly.

"You cured me of my cancer?" Katy asked

The feeling of satisfaction was good enough for her.

"So if you hated me so much why go through the trouble to cure my cancer slug boy," Katy asked

_For the last time I am not a slug! And as for the reason why I cured you I need you healthy. Besides why waste a good host when you can heal your current one. _The voice said with a satisfying feeling through it.

"So you sacrificed your naming for healing is that right?" Katy asked

_Well there was a lot of work that needed to be done to purge the body of all that crap in you so…why am I telling you all this?_ It then demanded finally realizing that Katy had in fact manipulated it into telling.

Feeling like a fool the voice then made his displeasure known by giving Katy a headache.

"Alright already slug boy I am sorry," she shouted

_I AM NOT A SLUG!_ The voice screamed at her.

"Ok then what are you?" Katy asked

_For the last time fool I am a Goa'uld, a Goa'uld a symbiotic creature that lives in your body and is supposed to take over your mind. I don't know why in the seven hells I am unable to do this! You of all humans should have been subjected to my will…should be cowering to me! But instead I get some human that has some sort of mental immunity to me which is driving me insane. _The voice protested never before having to deal with a host like this.

"Well buddy that is what you get when you deal with a manipulative ass fuck like you," Katy replied as she finished her drink.

Nari was still trying so hard not to die laughing as she heard this conversation.

In fact when Katy looked around the rest of the population seemed to find the two highly entertaining.

"You still have not answered my question on what is a Goa'uld?" Katy asked

_Alright if you want to know more on what I look like then here_

With that an image formed in Katy's mind of a snake-like creature with many jaw openings and finlike protrusions from its body giving it a cobra like look.

"So you are a snake and not a slug?" Katy said

_I am not a snake or a slug but I guess snake is better then slug so that will have to do for now bitch_ it said that last word with some thought.

"Digging into my vocabulary I see," she said rather smug.

_It was something new I assume after all it describes you perfectly bee-otch _it said again sounding a lot more happy with each pronunciation.

"Well if it is name calling you want then how about I call you Icky then," Katy said

_Icky? That is a stupid name_ the voice said

Well I can't just call you 'voice' now can I," Katy replied

_Do you have another name other then 'Icky,'?_ the voice asked

"Alright fine the first name to come to mind is Icarus how is that?" Katy said

_Icarus?_

"Yeah you know guy who was stuck in prison with his father and then escapes by building wings made of bird's feathers and wax. It did not help that he was foolish enough to go too close to the sun and melted his wings. That was the reason why he fell to his death." Katy explained

_You are naming me after someone who has escaped only to die from being a fool?_ The voice replied

"Yeah I mean you were kind of stupid for choosing me not that I am not grateful." Katy replied

_Desperate times called for desperate measures_ was the reply from the voice

"So you accepted the name Icarus?" Katy asked

_I guess that will do for now though it has a nice ring to it_ the newly dubbed 'Icarus said

"Then it is settled Icarus it is then," Katy said with a smile to her face.

_Don't get any ideas human I am still trying to dominate your primitive mind_ Icarus said

"You can try Icarus, you can try," Katy said

Nari could laugh as she and the other Nox agreed it was the start of a beautiful friendship

TBC


	5. History Lessons are Interesting

**Chapter 5: History Lessons are Interesting**

Katy awoke again two days later finding herself hating the fact that she was just doing nothing but eating and sleeping. Nari the Nox insisted that she regain her strength and recover from her ordeal. It was bad enough that she had only Icarus for company the whole time. The parasite would not leave her alone trying to gain dominance over her body while she was asleep.

Like that would happen

Icarus would wait till Katy was asleep before trying to control her body.

As it turns out it was not so simple.

Even in sleep he was having difficulty controlling her body seeing as it is still weak to begin with.

Nari found it highly entertaining the few times Katy fell asleep from exhaustion and Icarus tried to take over.

Only to find himself bound to the floor.

Trying as he might to get Katy's body to move Icarus found it very difficult.

"Not so easy to move another body isn't it?" said Nari as she came in to offer some food.

"I do not need your help!" Icarus said nearly cursing in his native language.

"Katy's body is still weak after healing it needs to gather its strength back," Nari replied with a chuckle.

"Well I am sick of being in here and want out! I command you to take me out of here!" Icarus demanded.

"First off you need to ask for permission and second you are not strong enough to come out yet," Nari replied

Icarus tried to get up again only to feel dizzy, and held onto a post in the hut to avoid falling again. Nari left some time ago to do some unknown things. Icarus hated being vulnerable and he hated feeling alone worst yet. He wanted worshipers and servants coming at his beck and call. Any Goa'uld wants that feeling of being worshiped as a god. He on the other hand as the humans say has the short end of the stick.

The other Nox could only watch in amusement as Icarus tried again and again to access the memories to allow him to walk properly.

But they were locked up tighter then anything he could imagine.

It was like going into a void with nothing in there. Or there are images so jumbled that Icarus could not concentrate on a single one.

So he had to learn how to walk the hard way.

When he did it was easier to walk then to run. Running took longer to learn and while his oh so lovely host is out cold; he was adjusting to his body.

Well in a way he was glad she was out so he can't listen to her stupid chatter.

Adjusting to running and leaping also walking and jogging Icarus was now getting used to his new host body. He had to learn the hard way and when he did he felt like he could conquer anything.

Well except for the fact he was tired as hell.

"I did warn you that Katy's body has not fully adjusted yet to having been free of her disease and she needs her strength so you have to rest," Nari insisted

Icarus this time heeded her warning and rested the body for a few days.

While he somewhat listened Katy found it amusing to watch him struggle to adjust to her body. It took a lot of his concentration to even move around. To the point of exhaustion he fell face first to the ground at one point. Katy remembered that one for she had woken up to a bloody nose. Nari had to heal that one using what ever it was the Nox used.

It was not until the sixth day of their stay (Being as Icarus took nearly three to learn how to walk) that Katy finally asked.

_**Having fun?**_ She thought out to the Goa'uld.

_No I am not and it is about time you are not talking out loud_ Icarus replied.

_**Sorry smart ass**_ Katy grumbled

Katy watched as Icarus tried to learn how to eat only to end up with food all over herself. She started laughing when about the tenth time Icarus could not get the food into his mouth. He had bitten himself several times and the spoon he was using to scoop up the porridge ended up spilling more then eating.

_**Need help?**_ Katy asked

_No I do not need your pitiful help!_ Icarus said clearly insulted

Katy smiled to herself and watched him suffer.

After about half an hour he threw the bowl aside clearly frustrated.

Katy wanted to laugh at the sight of herself as she took over.

Walking out of the hut she asked where the nearest river is.

After being guided to the river Katy gladly took off her clothes while Nari who had accompanied her went and gotten some clean clothing.

Standing naked on the rock Katy jumped in to the pool beneath the waterfall and began to swim around. The water was ice cold but it was refreshing to her.

_Get out of there I am freezing!_ Icarus complained

_**Nope I needed to get clean and you are going to sit back and freeze his highness**_ Katy said.

Grumbling to himself Icarus stayed quiet the whole time while she cleaned up.

Finally feeling a lot better Katy exited the pool and laid down on a rock to dry. She could feel Icarus being quite awkward because he was in the body of a female. Smiling she laughed when he yelped as she touched certain spots on her body.

_What was that for?_ He yelled

_**That is just something to remember to behave**_ Katy said and he grumbled as she placed the clothes on her body and walked back to the village.

Upon returning she spotted a few of the Nox children gathered around a single adult. Nari was amongst them and at the center was an older but not by much member of the village. She was just as lithe as Nari only she held an heir of superiority to her. The children listened as they were told stories of their history.

Katy sat down and listened along with Icarus who has no choice in the matter. As the woman finished speaking some hours later the children all scattered and Katy was left alone with the woman. She smiled softly to them as she walked closer.

"You must be Katy and Icarus; I am Lya I just returned from a meeting of urgent matters to conduct a history lesson for my little ones." She said and Katy's eyes gotten big.

"Your little ones?" she said there must have been around twenty kids there.

"Yes my class you see I teach history here in this village," Lya said and Katy breathed a sigh of relief knowing she could not have birthed that many kids.

"So I was wondering since you are the history person here," and with this Katy picked up a piece of fruit from one of the baskets.

"Yes?" Lya asked

"How did I end up on this planet?" Katy replied finally getting that question out of her head.

"Ah then that would be blamed on the Stargate," she said

"Stargate?" Katy asked feeling curious.

"Yes it is a device made by another race known as the Ancients long ago," Lya replied and waved her hand.

"In fact I thought you knew about its existence?" she said at the confused look that Katy sent her way that was obviously not.

Katy's eyes glowed showing that Icarus took over as the Symbiote led the way. At least she let the Goa'uld take control for now knowing that the host could take control back which is intriguing by Nox standards.

"You know I find it odd that a Goa'uld could not control his or her host?" Lya asked of Icarus as the symbiote was doing the controlling.

"I find it strange myself infidel," he said but refusing to talk further.

"Does this show that Katy has a stronger mind then you?" she asked

Icarus stayed quiet the whole way.

As they entered the clearing Katy and Icarus saw the vast expanse of the mountains beyond and the open clear sky. Clouds passed through lazily and in the distance laid a ship.

"What is that?" Katy asked resuming control

"That is our ship our city as you will. We like to stay out of the way of nature and mainly commune on the ground," Lya said with a smile.

_So the Nox is the ones with the power of illusion not that flying creature we have been tracking. _Icarus stated out loud when a flying insect came zooming past them into the forest beyond.

"Yes it has," Lya said smiling.

It was then that Katy noticed the large ring in the center of the clearing for the first time.

"What the hell is that?" she asked

_That is the chapa'ai otherwise known as the Stargate _Icarus stated and Katy sent a mental glare to the Goa'uld.

"This device as you can guess is the Stargate," Lya said

"Well it does not look like much to me," Katy replied as she kind of looked at the thing.

"It is not supposed to. It was created by another race that calls themselves 'the Ancients' they have surpassed any sort of interstellar travel that we can come up with." Lya said smiling

"Ok so this ring goes to other worlds?" Katy asked

"Yes, it is the same one you came through when you were first brought here," Lya replied

"Ok I feel rather stupid now but what happened to the storage room that I was in when I first came here?" Katy asked

"From what I heard that place is destroyed and there is nothing left but rubble because of the attack that your people have done to the Jaffa," Lya said

Katy had to look at Lya for a minute trying to figure out what was going on. She then looked to the Stargate as it just hung there with wisps of fog coming through it from the approaching clouds.

"Um Lya why did my people bring me to this world, and what is a Jaffa that you keep mentioning?" Katy asked

"Well how about I show you what has happened," Lya said and waved her hand.

The image changed to that of the Stargate now holding water in the middle. Katy was startled at that and it showed several people being dragged from the ring by just appearing from the water in the middle.

Startled she watched as they dragged the unconscious or willing prisoners towards the forest beyond. When she looked again the ones dragging the people including her unconscious self were indeed from the U.S. government. They had strange uniforms on and from the looks of it soldiers.

They dragged the people down through a path that Katy followed with Lya at her side.

When they came to another clearing a makeshift building appeared and Katy was intrigued as they dragged her into the building.

Those events she remembered well.

Then something appeared in the sky and Katy watched as the two moons of this planet rose from the mountains as a ship began its descent to the ground. As it neared the ground a set of rings appeared and a beam of light was shot down. When the light disappeared a group of animal headed beings came into being.

_Those are the Jaffa incubator slave warriors to the Goa'uld_ Icarus said to Katy.

"Oh so I guess the animal heads are kind of cool looking," Katy said surprised.

It was then that the golden one appeared after several more times the rings have landed. The figure walked up towards the man who now stood outside of the warehouse. He then pushed a button on the side of his head and instantly his head disappeared and dissolved into that of a human's. Katy was startled by this as the man was rather tall and evil looking with a goatee. He walked up to the main soldier and they both talked. All Katy could get out was slaves and hostages.

_Heu'ur _Icarus said

_**Who?**_ Katy asked

_He is the son of Ra and Hathor two of the most powerful system lords in the galaxy until their deaths some time ago_ Icarus said feeling civil for once.

Then the scene changed into one Katy was familiar with the exchange of hostages and she watched as she was dragged out. It was then that she caught movement in the bushes and several camouflaged figures hid with guns ready.

Then the scene erupted into chaos as figures rushed out firing guns at the soldiers and the ones in helmets.

She saw now that the soldiers in the bushes are clearly United States Military by their insignia on their shirts. The question now is _why are they fighting themselves?_ She watched as she was shot in the side and fell down bleeding through the burned pieces of flesh.

Already she watched as events unfolded and the soldiers ran after the so called Jaffa. The golden one Heu'ur as Icarus called him returned to the ship and disappeared with his remaining forces.

The soldiers that remained after that fight began to tie up and bound the soldiers that were responsible for her kidnapping.

Katy watched as the fighting take place this whole time but the thing that caught her besides the insignias on the soldier's sides; the ones that were attacking.

Was the single hawk head that fell near her body and died there.

Katy watched as something moved from the broken armor and a snake-like creature emerged from the pouch of the fallen Jaffa.

It had fins on the side of its body a multi-facet mouth as it squealed for the first time in tasting fresh air.

"Is that you Icarus?" Katy asked

_Yes that is my true form_ Icarus said and watched as he infested Katy.

"Man that is so gross," she said wanting to throw up right then and there.

The image disappeared and they stood next to Lya and the Stargate. Katy was lost for words as she turned to Lya.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked awestruck

"That is a Nox secret we are masters the mind and we are also masters of illusion," she said with a smile.

"Whoa," Katy said as they reentered the forest but not before Katy took one last look at the Stargate.

787877

Upon their return to the Nox village several elders have been gathered in the village square and Lya walked amongst them. After speaking with them for some time she returned with Nari to where Katy and Icarus shared the evening meal with the kids.

Lya and Nari both sat down across from Katy.

"So what did the elders say?" she asked

"They said that you are now fully healed and have asked what you are going to do now?" she said

"I don't know, but I sure as hell want to find my way home if I can," Katy said while eating her fruit.

"Well we can help with that one but the only problem is that the gate on your world has a safety device that blocks the event horizon," Lya said.

Katy looked lost on some part of that statement.

_The pool of water in the middle is called the event horizon_ Icarus said almost board.

"Oh," Katy replied

"Unless you have a sort of pass code or device that the Tau'ri use to get home then you will be killed once you reached the other side," Lya replied

"Ok then how do I get home?" Katy asked

"I am afraid you are on your own for that one," Nari said

"Oh," Katy looked down at the ground sadly.

"Do not look at all sad Katy Saotome you can at least find yourself out there in the galaxy beyond. Hopefully you and Icarus can learn to work together on this one," she said with a smile.

"Will I ever get to see you guys again?" Katy asked

"You will someday," Lya said

"The elders requested that you leave in the morning," Nari said and Katy stood up and walked towards the hut that she was staying in.

8989889

_What are you thinking?_ Icarus demanded while Katy looked towards the flames on the nearby torch.

"I was just thinking about my family," Katy said

_Well they are useless now so move on so I can take over your body_ Icarus said

Growling in her throat Katy sent a jolt through her body shocking the symbiote.

_What the hell was that for!_ Icarus demanded

_**That was for being an asshole again mother fucker**_ Katy replied back to the symbiote.

_You will one day submit to me or else!_ Icarus said

_**Or else what snake-head make me hurt again? You know that is starting to get old so just get over yourself and admit that you can't defeat me**_ Katy said rather proudly

_I will make you submit if it is the last thing I do mortal_ Icarus said

Katy then crawled into bed and shut her eyes to sleep.

She also tuned out Icarus to make sure the does not use her body to do some stupid things while she was resting.

808808

The very next day was filled with activity on Katy's part as she prepared to leave the village.

Taking some food and drink with her the Nox made sure that the bag that she holds is water tight.

Feeling a lot better Katy started towards the woods after hugging Nari and Lya and saying her farewells.

As she walked into the woods the conversation with Icarus was rather exciting.

_**So tell me where we off to now your majesty?**_ Katy said

_I thought we were going to your home world?_ Icarus answered back

"Well kind of hard to get to my homeworld if the gate has a sort of Iris on it to protect it from incoming travelers," Katy replied

_True enough peasant_ Icarus replied.

"Ok I am getting sick and tired of the whole Peasant thing I have a name use it!" Katy nearly yelled at this

_Why should I? I am your god and you should worship me not tell me off like some common slug,_ Icarus said

"Well to bad snake boy you are stuck with me and I don't give a shit if you are Jesus Christ now shut the fuck up you are not a god," Katy screamed at him.

They finally came to the clearing with the Stargate.

"So what?" Katy asked

_Now we find a Goa'uld controlled world I am due for a good few relaxing motions and to build up my worship_ Icarus said

"Cock sucker," Katy grumbled as they approached the ring.

It was then that Icarus took over and they walked towards a smaller device near the ring.

_**What is that?**_ Katy asked

"This is the Dial Home Device we use it to activate the Chapa'ai," Icarus said and began to dial a number of sequences

_**What are you doing?**_ Katy said

_None of your business_ Icarus said and Katy grumbled

_**It is my business when you are using my body! I want to go home**_! Katy cried and tried to fight him.

_Don't be a fool you will only end up getting killed!_ Icarus said as they fought for control of the body unknowingly putting in some unknown address.

_**I don't care it is my body and I want to go home!**_ Katy said now getting desperate unknowingly pressing the red button.

A whirlpool of light shot out of the Stargate and Katy and Icarus fell back as it became a pool of light.

Not knowing that the address he got was wrong Icarus managed to get just enough control of Katy's body to rush into the Stargate and everything went into a beam of light.

When they emerged however instead of solid ground they found themselves underwater and _deep _under water.

Struggling they tried to fight their way to the surface but they were in way too deep and slowly they started to lose consciousness.

The only sight the two of them saw before blacking out was the dark shape approaching.

TBC


	6. This is All Your Fault!

**CHAPTER 6: This is all your fault!**

Never before had Ecco experienced the ring come to life before. Through out time and history his kind had always sung tales of the great ring from the stars that came when man first swam in these oceans. These beings called the Ancients had seeded the universe for what it seems like millions of theses gateways and still have not told the secrets of how they came to being.

Ecco remembered long ago when their ancestors first came to this world from another one far beyond the stars. The markings on his head suggest that he was born from the constellation that his kind dubbed 'the mark of Delphinus and Delphi' the first ones.

It was out of curiosity of history that Ecco had come to the great museum in the city of the Ancients or New Atlantis for short. This was a way of honoring the friendship that the Ancients and the Singers were able to form.

For long before man recorded his history the Ancients and the Singers the people of Delphinus had formed an alliance.

That alliance lasted for centuries until the vortex came and wiped out the Ancients leaving the singers stranded on this world to evolve their own civilization alone. As he took a breath of air Ecco heard the sounds coming from the rocks. Curious he swam down towards the old ruins of New Atlantis.

When he gotten there he was in for a surprise as the ring activated and a pool of light emerged from it. It was like the ring captured the surface of the water and trapped it underground.

Ecco began to enter the room when something came flying out of the ring.

Bewildered he had never seen a creature like it before. Curious he began swimming closer and fired a series of clicks.

(Hello?) He sang to them

There was no response the creature seemed to be struggling. As he gotten closer he realized that the creature was drowning!

He swam as fast as he could towards them pumping his fins to get there before the creature died. He began to hurry after the gate closed and the being was left stranded. Its movements began to slow as the lack of air began to take its toll. Ecco knew he had to swim faster.

(Hold on!) Ecco sang to them but the movement ceased and he released a burst of sonar at them.

He found to his relief that it was still alive but barely as he quickly and gently pushed the being out of the room towards the surface far above.

He knew that some creatures could not handle the change in water pressure so well so he had to move slowly so they can get used to. But the creature was still fading fast and he had to hurry.

It did not take long for them to reach the surface. Gasping for air Ecco quickly pushed the being towards the nearby island of time. Slowly he managed to get them to the shallows where they can be placed on a rock and with much care Ecco began to roll them to their side and beat his tail against them gently to force the water out. Seeing as he can't leave the water himself he used the song of the turtle to help him.

A great green sea turtle emerged from the sea and began to add its weight to the body that was washed ashore and feeling happy when the creature finally spat out the water it swallowed.

Commanding the turtle to turn it over onto its side the creature began to vomit up the water that was trapped in its lungs.

As soon as that was done it passed out on the sand at least it was out of reach of the high tide. Ecco had to wait for the wave to come so he could return to the ocean. Once back in the cool waters of the ocean Ecco soon swam out to get something to eat and to inform the council of elders about the activation of the ring.

As he swam down through the depths the waters growing darker and darker till he reached the entrance to New Atlantis and entered the great doors. As he entered the dark tunnels into the city it was lit by the glow fish in the tunnel. When he emerged into the light of the shallower waters of the aquamarine bay. Emerging to the surface he took a quick breath and then headed towards the council building.

The building that housed the council is one of the largest and oldest buildings in the underwater city. It was built this way to house singers of all sizes and shapes from the mighty blue whales to the tiniest porpoise. Each member of the council of elders is the oldest and wisest of their species and each sits in a special chamber that allows them to breathe air indefinitely.

All of the council was there when Ecco entered the chamber.

(Ah Ecco our top Archeologist and Historian what brings you here to the council chambers?) Elder Deep Diver of the Sperm Whales spoke.

(I have come on a matter of great importance) Ecco replied

(If this is about the Vortex Ecco then we already know about it) said Elder Swift Strike of the hour glass dolphins.

(No, no elder this is something far more important,) Ecco replied as came to the pedestal of the speaker.

There was a machine that allows him to take breaths when the time came.

(Then speak Ecco you have our permission) spoke Ice Breaker of the Orcas

(I have been to the ruins at the temple of time my lord. You know as well as I do the technology of Man predates ours) Ecco said to them

(We know of your expedition Ecco why do you think we approved of it?) Spoke Star Song of the Humpback Whales.

(Yes my elder and I apologize but the discovery that I have made would surely mean the ultimate defeat of the Vortex for good!) Ecco said

(And how is that possible Ecco? Surely you know that the Vortex have technology that is vastly superior to our own?) Said Star Song

(I know that great elder but we can use the power of the Ancients) Ecco said sounding excited as he moved his fins and replenished his air.

(And how can we do that? Only the humans have the ability to activate the machine that repels the Vortex and even then it was badly damaged by the last invasion.) Said and elder of the Narwhal that Ecco does not remember the name of.

(But we do have a human!) Ecco said

(How is this possible surely they are all gone) replied another elder that Ecco does not know the name of.

(How can we trust them when they left us long ago?) Another angry elder said this one of the rough toothed dolphins.

Before an argument could break out the mighty note of the largest and eldest member of the council spoke.

(The humans have forgotten this world and have forgotten us they did not pass on their history to their children Ecco how do you suppose the human that you say you've found can remember how to use the technology left behind by their ancestors?) Asked the largest elder of them all…Big Blue the Blue Whale.

(I don't know but I think she might,) Ecco replied

(How can you be sure?) Asked Ice Breaker

(She carries a parasite in her that connects to her mind I've seen it on my sonar) Ecco said

(I've heard of such a creature running amok in the home galaxy of our ancestors.) Big blue replied

(How could you have known?) Asked another elder this one a beluga whale

(I have spoken to the Asterite recently and he spoke of a race that think themselves like gods called the Goa'uld. If this human came from the ring as you tried to tell us earlier Ecco then you must be weary for the Goa'uld are master deceivers,) Big Blue said to him.

(I will sir in fact I will speak to the Asterite and see what he thinks) Ecco said bowing to them all and then swimming down the tunnel that would lead him out of the council chambers.

900898090

"Oh my aching head?" Katy said as she started to wake.

Looking around she noticed she was on a beach of sorts filled with palm trees and white sand.

"Icarus?" she called but could not feel the Goa'uld to be conscious at the moment.

Slowly Katy began to get up only to fall back into he sand as her legs felt like lead. Coughing she managed to make out that she was underwater due to the salt crust on her skin.

_What happened?_ A voice asked

"Icarus are you alright?" Katy asked

As if coming to his senses the Goa'uld could do nothing but scream at her.

_THIS IS YOUR FAULT!_ He screamed

"My fault!" Katy yelled

_Yes it is your fault if you had not tried to fight me then we would have been on a planet that might have had some transports you fool!_ Icarus screamed

"Hey don't yell at me beside I know you already you probably would go to some boss and yell at him to give you some worshipers or great one!" Katy yelled back

_Who needs worshipers when they can't control their host! I was mere going back to see if I can dominate your little mind once and for all!_ Icarus screamed

"Ha! I knew it you bastard; you only wanted to go to some snake infested world to rule eh well I got two words for you, FUCK YOU!" Katy screamed at him.

She tried again to get up feeling her legs once again. Slowly with some practice she was able to move again on her feet. The hot sand under them was not very comfortable to her and she quickly moved under some trees.

_You do realize that we have no idea where we are in the galaxy_ Icarus said glumly

"And?" Katy replied sarcastically as she reached up to grab some fruit from off a tree.

_And no thanks to you we have no idea where we are and how to get back_ Icarus nearly shouted that part.

"Oh it is easy all we have to do is activate what ever it is you call it?"

_The Chapa'ai _Icarus said

"Whatever," Katy replied

The island they are on was free of human habitation. In fact everything here was all in ruins and there was nothing to indicate a stargate at all. Walking further into the bushes Katy managed to find something to drink in a nearby river.

After replenishing her thirst Katy walked further inland discovering some sort of shelter she could use for now until she and Icarus could figure out how to get off this planet. The sky was actually clean and crisp that much Katy could tell and by breathing it in.

"Wow not even the cleanest ocean or land back home is this clean," Katy said admiring the place.

_Is your planet so polluted that beauties such as this are no longer found?_ Icarus asked truly curious

"Yeah I mean hell even the ocean is covered in garbage." Katy replied

_Hmm I would not mind occupying this world for my own use_ Icarus replied

"Oh hell no you ain't! I don't know how the hell we got here but I sure as hell know that we have no way of getting off of here so you are basically stuck," Katy replied back

Icarus only remained silent as he observed other things that Katy has missed. Like how the ruins seemed to be of an advanced civilization.

_Places like this are rare on Goa'uld occupied worlds except in human temples of worship,_ he said

"Oh really?" Katy said

_I don't have to really explain myself now do I human_ Icarus gave a smart ass reply.

"Well sorry asshole for stating the obvious," she said.

Both walked further into the island's interior looking at the various ruins now covered in vines and leaves. It was not till they reached the very center of the ruins that they found something amazing.

Walking in they found statues and objects hanging from the ceiling that resembled dolphins and whales. Pictures on the wall showing humans together with these creatures.

_What are they?_ Icarus asked

"They are cetaceans or whales and dolphins from back on earth," Katy said as she looked at the diagrams.

There were statues to both humans and dolphins working together. Some of whales and porpoises and others of just dolphins. Katy was intrigued by the amount of statues and art that this one building has.

As she looked everywhere is covered in vines as if no one has lived here for a very long time.

"Wow I guess whoever lived her ran off eh?" she said and Icarus remained silent.

As they walked further Katy saw that the ruins lead to another building.

This one held pictures that would forever scar Katy's mind.

Inside was a more sinister room filled with machines that used to look like weapons of some sort.

"Must be the war room," Katy said

_These weapons are highly advanced even by my standards I would have said Asgard but they are too organic for Asgard or Nox technology_ Icarus said as he looked through Katy's eyes at the engravings on the wall.

Suddenly the image of something grotesque came from one of the statues causing Katy to scream in terror. Icarus in order to calm Katy down had to concentrate with all his might and what ever strength he had to resume control.

When he did Katy had buried her mind in the recesses of their shared memory.

_Cease this at once whelp that is only a statue!_ Icarus demanded of her

_**Tell that the fucken statue**_ Katy replied

Icarus walked up to the statue of the monster and placed Katy's hand on it. Stroking the statue he felt it had sharp edges and really grotesque feel to it. It even sent him into a state.

As he walked around he noticed that it resembles a crustacean with its mandible jaws and pincher-like hands. Its tail held a stinger at the end and it seems to bounce on that so called stinger.

If not for the fact it has six other pairs of legs.

Other creatures that resemble it but have slightly different features are also shown. Icarus walked around while Katy calmed down a bit. He then explored what the others meant seeing some with wings others looked like fish and so forth.

Icarus began to get nervous with each passing moment in time.

"Katy I don't like the looks of this place," he said

_**What gave you that idea?**_ Katy said sarcastically

"The fact that this place is filled with monster images and from this dried residue it smells like blood," Icarus replied back to her.

_**Blood!**_ Katy said

"The blood is very old and long since gone but the smell remains. It is as if what ever built this place does not want anyone to know about these creatures so it would be safe to assume that we have to get out of here," he said as he steered Katy's body out the door and down a ways.

He let Katy resume control again once she fully came to her senses.

"What the fuck was that place," Katy asked

_I do not know and I don't intend to find out,_ Icarus said as they headed towards the beach.

Looking at the endless ocean and the waves beyond Katy was unsure of what to do.

"You do know we have no way off this island and no way to defend ourselves right?" she said

_And you do realize that this is all your fault right? _Icarus said when they noticed the sun began to set.

"Shut the fuck up," was all the answer that the Goa'uld could receive from the host.

TBC


	7. It Talks!

**Chapter 7: It Talks!**

The sun was late in the sky as Ecco swam out of the council chambers. As he swam out he was stopped by a passing common dolphin.

(Ecco is it?) She asked

The bottlenose turned towards her, (I am he,) Ecco replied

(The Asterite would like to see you) with that she swam away in the direction that she had come from.

Ecco turned and followed her down after taking a breath on the surface. Diving deep he followed the common dolphin out of the city of New Atlantis.

New Atlantis is both ruins and brand new. The ruins are what were left of when Ecco's kind the Singers first landed on this planet with the Ancients. They had built this city and named it after the original capital of Atlantis back on the first world.

Eventually after the Ancients had been killed by the Vortex Ecco's kind had rebuilt the city in the image of the singers hoping one day for the ancients to return and they can triumph over the Vortex foe forever.

As they swam deeper Ecco could feel the pressure building so he had to stop to use one of the glyphs that his kind had developed for such a journey.

Glyph technology is something that the singers developed to help them in meaningful tasks such as diving deep and cave exploring. If one were to touch a glyph then their body would receive a gift and different colors and symbols meant different things. Seeing too at a check point Ecco used both the blue which stood for air and the reddish brown which stood for endurance.

This helped Ecco increase his air capacity and his level of tolerance towards the high pressures of the deep abyss. Entering the darkened canyons that the Asterite resides in Ecco finally found the cave where the double helix of energy resides.

Entering the cave Ecco at last came towards the opening that would lead him to the Asterite.

The chamber was filled with light created by the being inside. A double helix of light globes of different colors the Asterite was a being created by the Ancients to serve as a guide for all singers incase something happened to them.

It rarely calls to them but in this case Ecco was summoned meaning something is about to happen.

(You summoned for me great Asterite?) Ecco asked showing his respect by pointing his beaked snout down towards the floor as their way of a bow.

(Indeed I have Ecco historian and archeologist of the singers) the multi song voice of the Asterite filled the cavern.

The common dolphin had long since left leaving Ecco alone with the double helix.

(What is this about exactly?) Ecco asked

(I have summoned you here on a matter of great purpose) said the Asterite

(As you know the Vortex will once again begin harvest shortly within thirty moons from now) the Asterite replied

(But what does this have to do with me?) Ecco replied

(It has everything to do with you seeing as you have saved the ones who came from the ring) the Asterite replied

(The Stargate? How did you know about its activation?) Ecco asked

(I know many things including the activation of the Stargate to our world. Unfortunately the beings that came through the gate have no idea of the danger they are in. The Ancients as I have feared have long since left this plane of existence and only their descendents remain. The only problem is that they don't know how to work the technology that their ancestors have built long ago.) The Asterite replied to him.

(Then how will we fight the Vortex? They will ravage our world once again!) Ecco replied sadly.

(Fear not young singer the time will come when we will rise triumphant over the Vortex once and for all) the Asterite said

(How?) Ecco asked

(The human has a companion a parasite that lives within her called a Goa'uld I have heard of them, and their conquest throughout the galaxy they are vile and evil but this one can help you) the Asterite said

(If it is that evil then why would it be able to help me?) Ecco asked

(This one can't control the host as would most of his kind…) the Asterite replied

(You are hiding something,) Ecco said

(I see much potential in him as well as the human Ecco there is so much they need to learn before they can return home) the Asterite said.

(Then what am I to do?) Ecco asked

(As long as they are here you are to guide them young singer, guide them and show them the way to the light) he said and with that he had gone dim meaning the conversation is over.

Ecco knew what he had to do and he swam up and out of the rocky tunnels and out into the open ocean. He headed towards the island to time and where he left the human.

90909

The sun had long since set and the plants began to sway. There was an open fire out along the beach and Katy and Icarus had a share of fruit that was picked along the shore. The ocean waves pounded on the shore as the three moons began to rise in the east behind the mountain.

The ocean was dark but clean and the sounds of the waves seemed to soothe Katy to sleep. Icarus however remained awake and staring at the stars above. The sky seemed so clean compared to the memories he had gotten from Katy. It seems as if the world Katy comes from the world of the Tau'ri is polluted to the point of no return unless they do something about it. He sifted through memories of Katy's life and found to his amazement that Katy had lived a hard life from battling cancer to her separated parents. He also found that the girl has three sisters and four brothers.

As Icarus does not really require sleep though his host does he allowed her to rest while he too shut down for the night working on her body and making sure that it is of optimum efficiency.

090909090

Ecco came near the shore where he left the human to find it glowing with light. Bobbing his head above water he was surprised to see a fire burning on the shore just beyond the waves high tide mark.

To him seeing fire for the first time was something that intrigued him to no ends. After all fire I something that is unknown to singers and being as humans and especially the Ancients needed fire to make their food and to stay warm was something that Ecco was determined to find out.

But looking at the fading embers of fire he could make out the human as being asleep and he would wait till morning before revealing himself in the meantime there is a school of nearby fish calling his name.

89889898

It was dawn the next day when Katy woke and found herself on the beach.

She had dreamt that she was at home again with her siblings at a campout before the monsters that she saw in the temple attacked. Opening her eyes to that shock she was sighing with relief to find herself on the beach again.

_That was one really bad dream_ Icarus said

Katy did not say a word for she was still waking up as she headed towards the river mouth that she saw a bit ways from the fire and washed her face.

As she did so she went with her finger and brushed her teeth. Seeing as her teeth have been cleaned somewhat she went to search for food but found that she was already tired of fruit.

"I need meat," she mumbled to herself.

There were birds in the sky but they don't look like they nest near the shore anytime soon.

Katy's stomach growled and she was desperate for something to eat.

The sound of splashing came to mind as she neared the shore. Looking out she spotted something large and grey leaping about.

"A dolphin?" she asked

_What is a dolphin?_ Icarus asked

"It is a creature native to Earth that lives in the ocean. It is admired for its intelligence and cunning along with other members of the cetacean race," Katy replied

She then projected images and memories of these creatures to Icarus so that way the Goa'uld could see them.

Intrigued the alien parasite looked through them.

At last the dolphin stopped splashing and disappeared into the ocean. Katy felt a deep sense of disappointment until something dark came out of the waves onto the sand.

Squeaking, clicking and whistling at opened its mouth in an eternally happy face.

_By the heavens above!_ Icarus said surprised

The dolphin clicked and squeaked at them but nothing came from it. He continued to squeak but Katy had her head tilted. She was deeply confused as she stared at the dolphin trying to say something to her.

"Um either it's me or is it trying to say something?" Katy asked

_I think it is but we can't produce the right sounds to communicate_ Icarus said

Getting frustrated the dolphin waited for a wave before going back into the ocean feeling slightly sunburned as he swam a ways before flipping it's tail above the water and made a coming motion.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Katy said to Icarus

_I think we should_ Icarus said

Stepping into the water Katy was surprised that it was indeed wet as her clothes provided too much of a drag. Making a decision she began to strip of her clothing or what's left of it before following.

_What are you doing fool?_ Icarus said

_**I am stripping these clothes provide too much drag**_ Katy replied

_But there is no protection for you from the cold_ Icarus said suddenly scared

_**They will be useless in the water**_ Katy replied sharply as they swam out to follow the dolphin.

787878787

Ecco was finally glad he managed to get the human to follow him though why it would strip its outer skin was something that had him intrigued; till he remembered that humans wear clothing to keep warm at night and cool during the day since they can't do it themselves. Figuring she took them off to keep her from being dragged by the current Ecco quickly swam up to the human and offered his dorsal fin.

The girl took a breath before grabbing his fin and letting him take her down into the depths.

As they swam out he noticed that the human has to frequently go up for air seeing as their lungs are not as well developed as a dolphin's. Lucky for Ecco he managed to adjust one of the air glyphs for her to breathe. He even adjusted one of endurance so she could last in the colder depths. Seeing as the girl was trying to go up for air again Ecco pushed her back down again and held the glyph in his mouth.

At first the human seemed to be struggling till he made her hold it and then when it vanished she suddenly stopped struggling as he gave her another the power of endurance. Becoming complacent again Ecco led her down into the depths of the ocean.

He knew where he has to go to speak to the Asterite and managed to stop a few times himself for the glyphs and give a couple to the human and through her the parasite.

898999

Katy and Icarus were awestruck by the dolphin's intelligence as he handed her the crystals whom once touched enabled someone like her to have the power to hold their breath longer and refill their lungs with air. Diving deeper Katy noted the water getting darker but she did not feel any colder.

She could not see very well being as their eyes are not adjusted to the world of the ocean. The held on as the dolphin dove deeper still stopping to allow them to touch the glyphs again and he himself. Before going further into the dark depths.

_I think this is some sort of technology_ Icarus stated after the last time they touched the crystal noting the dolphin symbol inside of it.

_**I think you are right**_ Katy replied as at last the dolphin led them in somewhere where Katy felt small as they saw the globes of light.

The dolphin led them further into the cave until at the end of the dimly lit tunnel was a huge double helix with orbs around them like a strand of DNA. It glowed slightly as they rotated slowly around the cave.

_**Holy shit!**_ Katy thought

_My thoughts exactly_ Icarus replied

The dolphin stood beside them as the thing lowered itself down.

"Welcome," a voice said and both Katy and Icarus swam back a ways shocked.

"Fear not my friends for I am not here to harm you," the voice continued

_**How are you speaking to us?**_ Katy asked

"I can read your thoughts and understand what you are saying." The voice said as a bubble of air suddenly appeared and wrapped itself around Katy and Icarus.

Gasping for air Katy suddenly found herself able to breathe again. Poking the bubble she found that it will not break and it is solid.

"Where are we?" Katy asked

"You are on the planet Delphi on the other side of the known universe from where you are. In the Draco galaxy," was the reply.

"Wow," was all that Katy said

"I am known as the Asterite the guardian of time and space on this world. I was created by the race known as the ancients long ago as a means of guiding the Singers in the correct path," the Asterite said

"Singers?" Katy said

"You known them as cetaceans, dolphins, whales, porpoises they were brought here long ago by the Ancients and giving the environment of this planet forced them to evolve faster in the intelligence department. The glyphs that you used are part of that technology." He stated as he rotated faster for a bit.

"Um why are we here?" Katy asked

"You are here because you are the first humans we have seen in over a 10,000 years." The Asterite replied

Katy was awestruck at that statement, "So I am some kind of science experiment then?"

"No," was the reply

"No?" Katy asked

"You are our means to salvation for you see there is a race out there that has wiped out the humans from this world destroying our alliance with them and leaving us here stranded. We have evolved since then but we need your help to fight them off." The Asterite said

"How with all your technology surely you can do it yourself?" this time it was Icarus that spoke since he asked to take over.

"That is not possible for the foe we speak of has technology that advances past ours and has harvested from our world every five hundred years decimating our population each time," the Asterite replied

"Then how did you all survive?" Katy asked

"We hide in these caves and use stealth technology to hide us until they leave then replant everything that was destroyed." The Asterite replied

"So you are limited to what you can do trying to reinitiate life on your planet and trying to fight off this enemy with the few numbers you have," Icarus said this time

"Yes," the Asterite replied

"How is it we can help?" the Goa'uld was indeed curious

"We need to destroy them or at least drive them away from our world forever," the Asterite said

"And how am I or how are we going to do that?" Icarus asked

"You have access to the land and thus the human technology that incorporates it. Hopefully you are able to find some means to defend this planet," the Asterite said

"So you need us to find a way that these ancients used to defend themselves?" Icarus said.

"Yes," was the reply

"Well there is a problem there seeing as we can't understand the singers when they tried to speak with us as you can see with our grey companion here," Katy said sarcastically.

"That can be arranged," was the reply and then the bubble burst and they found themselves nearly drowning in water as a light enveloped over them and suddenly they found themselves dressed in strange clothes.

The clothes resembled a wetsuit like how divers use but surprisingly Katy found that she could breathe.

"You are now able to understand and speak in the language of the singers as well as your own," the Asterite said.

Turning to him Katy was surprised but such a statement.

"I also changed the chemistry of your body allowing you to be able to breathe the water like the hungry ones do and the Outcast. Our world is mostly covered in water with few land masses and cities being all islands since the Foe had destroyed our polar ice caps and flooded our continents," the Asterite replied

"So now will you help us?" it asks.

Katy then replied, "Like we have a choice."

TBC


	8. The Singers

**Chapter 8: The Singers**

Katy found herself awestruck at the sight of being able to see underwater and breathe it as well.

(Amazing!) A voice said and Katy turned quickly in the water.

(Hello?) Katy asked trying to sound like a dolphin.

(Close enough my friend) replied the voice and it swam closer. The lights from the double helix were enough for Katy to see the speaker was the dolphin that brought them in.

Katy turned and indeed the dolphin swam around her.

(We don't have much time and I am in need of some air and some fish,) the dolphin said his voice sounding pleasant almost British to Katy's ears.

Nodding Katy looked down at herself noticing now the lack of clothes seems to finally get to her.

(Do not worry I can fix that,) the Asterite said and Katy was instantly in a wetsuit of some sort with fins.

(Better?) It said

(Yeah thanks,) Katy replied as she held onto the dolphin's fin and they swam off.

(By the way what is your name?) Katy asked the dolphin as they swam towards the light.

(I am called Ecco I am chief Archeologist and Historian to the Singers, mainly the Bottlenose dolphin race though) Ecco replied

Icarus watched through Katy's eyes as they neared the surface where Ecco took a breath of air. Then they dove again under the surface and headed in the direction of the north. As they went Katy was stunned by how clean the ocean is from her home on earth.

For starters the view of the water goes farther back then on earth and the sky is clean unlike earth where it was sort of hazy. She noticed besides being able to understand Ecco and being able to breathe water that she can see better as well. The fish are the same under water as on Earth.

(Exactly how much of this planet is like that of Earth?) Katy asked

(Earth? Is that the name of the first world?) Ecco asked

(The first world?) Katy asked

_I think he means the world of the Tau'ri _Icarus replied

_**Thank you captain obvious**_ Katy said sarcastically.

It was then that Ecco stopped and Katy stopped as well.

(What is it?) Katy asked

(Sheesh) Ecco said and Katy listened

There was silence

_I don't like this_ Icarus said

(We should leave) Ecco said and began to swim faster

Katy held on as he propelled them through the water. An outcropping of coral came up and Ecco took a quick breath before hiding with Katy in the coral.

(Why are we hiding?) Katy whispered

(You will see) Ecco replied.

Sure enough a dark shadow fell across the reef and the other creatures have long since vanished. Katy, Ecco and Icarus waited until the shadow came closer and it was then that they found what they were looking for.

The dark form of the world's most dangerous predator swam slowly out from the depths. His fins at his sides as he slowly cruised the ocean. Dark back and straight dark grey fin and a fishlike tail swinging slowly from side to side. Sharp teeth as straight and jagged as a saw and dark black eyes of a soulless monster.

_What is that?! _Icarus cried

_**Holy shit that is the biggest Great White Shark I have ever seen!**_ Katy replied

Ecco remained hidden his star shaped markings hidden by shadow. The shark swam overhead and around them searching. Finally it spotted something and Katy managed to peek out just intime for it to consume the body of a walrus. The animal screamed both above and below the water before the shark left for a bit. The animal bled till at last it died from blood loss.

The shark then came back and consumed the walrus and as he was eating Ecco grew uncomfortable. Katy looked at him and known why. Ecco is an air breather and he needs air to breathe. He had been down too long and from the looks of it he can't hold his breath any longer.

_**Um Icarus I think Ecco is drowning**_ Katy said worried

_He needs to breathe_ the Goa'uld stated.

The Shark finished its meal before moving off leaving the three there. Not being able to keep his instinct to breathe in any longer Ecco raced to the surface and leaped as high as he could taking in air. As he circled down however something dark came out of the water towards him.

(By Delphinus!) Ecco screamed as the shark came up to consume him.

Closing his eyes Ecco was ready to die when something shot out of the water and hit the shark square in the eye.

Feeling pain the shark was taken by surprise and did not manage to get to Ecco before it hit the water again.

When Ecco returned to the ocean he found Katy smiling as she waved to him.

(Let's get the hell out of here!) She said and began to pump her feet using the find the Asterite gave her and swam as fast as she could with Ecco right behind her.

The dolphin began to pump his flukes to keep up with her as they swam through the ocean. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared behind them and Ecco's warning was enough to make Katy move to the side. The shark blasted past them and turned again.

Ecco began to panic when it came at them jaws opened wide.

(Wasn't the walrus enough for you!) Katy yelled at it as it snapped its jaws at her.

Katy moved away just in time as the giant of a shark snapped his jaws closed. He was gaining fast and the three of them were losing energy.

(We must make it to the outpost we can find protection from the clan!) Ecco said as they swam away from the jaws of the great white yet again.

(Where is it?) Katy asked

(We need to keep swimming until we see an undersea mountain. Beyond it is a canyon where the Clan have made their home,) Ecco said

(The clan?) Katy asked

(Dolphins who have evolved to become a warrior class. They have two functions the clan themselves and their lower class commoners called Outcast,) Ecco said as they swam over some reef that they entered.

The shark leaped over the reef and back at them.

_Save the history lessons for later!_ Icarus shouted at Katy as she swam faster

_**Sorry fuck face **_Katy practically yelled

Both kept swimming and soon were beginning to tire. Ecco was the first to start to slow down from fatigue followed by Katy. They were both at the Shark's mercy.

(Help someone!) Ecco screamed into the ocean.

The trio was too exhausted to swim another foot and they leaned into each other to await death.

The mouth of the Great White opened to consume them.

When something bright came from out of nowhere and struck the shark full force in the face. The shark thrashed in agony as several more bright orange forms came zooming from the depths and struck at the shark at all angles.

The shark tried to swim away as blood poured from its open wounds.

But the guts that came from the shark were enough to start another frenzy this one white and blue.

(Come quickly!) Another voice said and this time Katy was staring at the scariest dolphin she had ever seen.

It had spikes all along its back and had teeth that would make a warthog smile. Its eyes gleam red whiles its black body barely shown through the dark depths. Others are more orange with markings like blood tattoos on their sides.

They followed them too tired to do anything as they dove deeper. Being as Katy can breathe water Ecco was not as lucky as he needed to stop by a water station with bubbles emerging from it to replenish his air.

When they gotten to the bottom of the mountain that they saw they were on Katy was astonished by the sight of the city below them.

It was a small village for sure but the way they were practically grown from the coral and sea life fascinated her. It seems as if the homes of these dolphins were made from organic life and is one with the ocean instead of destroying it.

As soon as they entered the city the other dolphins entered with pieces of the shark that they had just killed.

(Victory my friends for we have killed a hungry one to feast on!) Shouted the black dolphin and others both green and orange rushed out to meet him.

As they cheered on their latest kill Ecco approached the first of the generals of the group.

(Excuse me um….?)

(Blind Sider) (General Blind Sider) he said and Ecco bowed in his thanks.

(Thank you for saving us?) He said and the clan member swam past Ecco towards Katy.

Both symbiote and host stared at the red eyed dolphin before he stated a fact.

(You are infested) he stated to her

(Um yeah but it is harmless) Katy replied

(We heard about you human word has it around the sea that you can help us,) another said this one of the Outcast.

(I will try but I don't know what to do myself) Katy said

_Why don't you let me take control maybe they can be my new worshipers when this is all over_ Icarus said

_**Kiss my ass fucker!**_ Katy stated to her symbiote.

Icarus if he were outside would have glared at her.

_Suit yourself pest you had all this chance at glory and yet you still reject it_ Icarus said to her.

(We are in desperate need for the Clan have tried to defend these waters for so long but there are now too few of us that remain. This village is all that is left of the Clan and we will not survive another Vortex attack,) Stated the leader.

(What do you mean?) Katy asked

(Well in our society there are several specialist cases that were created to help us build and expand our culture on this terraformed world. There are the Movers which are the worker class which help move and build the buildings and structures you see. Then there are the Circle the more religious of our culture those who stay at the temples and pray to the gods for assistance and believe in prophecies and such. ) They swam further into the village.

(There are the Crimson who are nomads as they travel from one place to another seeking better oceans and provide trade for all Singers. Then there is the Outcast who are as their name says Outcaste from our society for reasons stated by their ability to breathe water. And the fact that they exiled themselves as a ways of following the teachings of Delphinus and Delphi his mate.)

They past statues of both dolphins in their prime and Katy could tell it was a shrine of some sort as many sort of trinkets littered the bottom of the statue. They ranged from clam shells to fish bones, crabs that looked liked they have died a slow death. Shark teeth and last but not least the bones of various creatures that they have encountered.

(The last members of society are the Clan which is us not many follow the different tribes of Delphi but those that do remember the classes. There are also those that came from the cities such as this one here,) he said pointing to Ecco who kind of shrunk back a bit.

(So everyone is based on their original task right?) Icarus asked now taking over Katy's body as she digested the information given to her by this Blind Sider

As she contemplated Icarus asked further questions.

(So what about the Vortex? Why is the Clan the only ones who fight against them?) Katy asked

(We were designed and bred that way. We engineered ourselves to be able to fight the Vortex when they come every five hundred years,) Blind Sider said

(It is how we created ourselves Katy we engineered our bodies for combat and when our calves reach a certain age they grow the defenses as well,) the Clan general said.

(Wow who rules you all?) Icarus asked

(The Exalted ones rule the Clan but the Council of Delphi rules the entire population.) He said and another clan member and from what Katy can tell a lowly soldier swam over to them.

(General Sir the feast is ready) he said

(If you excuse me we have a feast to do since the hungry one has been vanquished the rite of the new warriors is about to begin,) he said swimming away leaving Katy and Ecco alone.

(Rite of new Warriors?) Icarus asked taking over

(It is a rite of passage for new Clan warriors sort of a coming of age rite) Ecco replied

(Oh,) that was all said and done.

(Come we should watch the proceedings to see who will be the new warriors for the clan) Ecco said as he swam away.

Katy followed as she swam beside the dolphin.

They both swam till they reached where the other members of the Clan and Outcast have gathered.

There in the middle was the flesh of the Shark that was killed earlier. Katy looked disgusted as the Clan members had young dolphins around them some even starting to grow some sort of spikes on their fins and backs.

Then slowly one by one they took bites from the shark and ate their fill.

It was gruesome to watch and Katy wanted to be sick. Icarus on the other hand was fascinated by this and tried to force Katy to watch but the human was feeling rather sick. He then turned away for he was feeling sick as well.

Ecco also turned not wanting to see this event himself.

(Tired?) A voice said and both the bottlenose and the human turned to find an Orca-like Clan member in front of them.

The long spear-like tooth on his beak suggested a warrior of high rank. The markings on his body and the spikes that he wore also showed of his rank as well.

(Lord Mutaclone) Ecco said bowing

Mutaclone bowed back towards the bottlenose and then turned to Katy who looked just as lost.

(You must be the human that the council has told us about. I see the Asterite's work on you,) he said eyeing her with scrutiny.

Katy felt herself look rather uncomfortable with that look.

(You both need rest and so does the parasite I guess since it is harmless then I will not suggest anything to remove it) he said and beckoned with his fluke.

Both bottlenose and human followed Mutaclone into the village towards the sea mount.

There he said a note into some coral revealing a cave or at least as cavy as Katy and Icarus could think.

(This room has not been used in some time but it has a dry spot for the human) with that Mutaclone disappeared into the depths again.

Ecco turned when he saw the retreating form his fins moving to keep him steady.

(What is that about?) Katy asked

(That is Mutaclone's way of saying that we are outsiders and are not welcomed here) Ecco replied

This time Icarus took over.

(What is the meaning of this!) he demanded

(The Clan does not like outsiders very much) Ecco stated

(I can see that fish!) Icarus stated

(I am not a fish!) Ecco stated now getting angry when he realized that he is speaking to the other entity inside Katy.

(Well fish this Mutaclone can't be trusted with the defeat of the so called Vortex if they do show up) he stated

(From my reports the Vortex should be here very soon) Ecco stated

(Then prove it!) Icarus replied.

As if on cue much screaming could be heard as many dolphin and whale noises could be heard screaming. The duo swam outside to witness a whirlpool of water forming sucking up everything in it as well as the residents.

(The harvest has begun) Ecco said

(Is that what they do?) this time Katy returned to the front.

(Yes the Vortex first suck up all life within the area and then they feast on them in their home ship,) Ecco stated.

(So much for the clan) Icarus stated out loud.

(They are early! We must tell the council) Ecco replied as he was about to swim out when Icarus grabbed his fluke.

(Don't even think about it fish! We need to remain here until that vortex of water is gone or else you will be sucked up with it. The rocks provide shelter and we will wait until it is gone) with that he swam towards the little pocket of air where he and Katy can rest.

Ecco swam up as well.

(Why did you help me?) Ecco said as he popped his head out of water.

(Because it would upset my host if I don't and I don't want that for it gives me a headache) Icarus stated.

(But know this fish I would gladly see you dead like the rest of your kind or better yet you could be useful hosts for the future Goa'uld when we come to this galaxy.) Icarus stated

(I would be glad to show you that we singers are more formidable then you think) Ecco stated leaning closer

(That is enough both of you!) Katy said taking back control and pushing Icarus back before the Goa'uld could start anything else.

_You just ruined my moment of triumph_ Icarus complained

_**Shut your fucken trap slug! You are so not going to ruin one of our chances of getting home!**_ Katy yelled at him.

_I am not a slug!_ Icarus screamed

_**You act like one so shut the fuck up**_ Katy then sent a zap his way which caused the Goa'uld to yell in her head in pain.

Smirking she turned to Ecco.

(Don't mind him he is a power hungry slug) she said smirking

_I AM NOT A SLUG!_

Ecco's eyes seemed to show that he was having as much fun at this as Katy was.

(Shows him right for calling me a fish) he said

"So what are we going to do now?" Katy asked speaking English

(Now we wait till the vortex are gone. They are actually a year early! They normally stay within a five hundred year window and that window would have been up next year but this is too soon! I must warn the council) Ecco said

"Do you have some sort of device that we can use?" Katy asked

(There is a communications crystal in the center of the village if it has not been damaged. We use it to communicate to other cities across the planet.) Ecco replied

"Then we will use that," Katy said

(I am an archeologist not an adventurer or a clan member!) Ecco said as he floated to a nearby coral head to rest on.

Katy felt herself yawn as the day's swimming left her stiff and sore. Being able to stand up she moved towards the back of the cave.

It seems to be a place for humans since there are some old and disused waste facility, a water pump and a bathing pool.

Cleaning herself up Katy was glad to get the salt off of her. Then walked over to use the waste facilities which a groan they managed to go down. She even went to find a nice soft bed.

Stripping down to nothing she found a pair of clothes off to the side that have not been used in years. She put them on finding them comfortable as she neared a bed that was not there upon first glance. Taking the opportunity she curled up and went to a deep sleep with Icarus following for he too was exhausted.

TBC


	9. The Vortex

**Chapter 9: The Vortex**

The next morning came all too soon to the group as Katy rose from her slumber.

She found that she was already dressed and swimming alongside Ecco following his lead towards the city of New Atlantis.

_It is about time you got up_ Icarus said

_**What is going on?**_ Katy asked

_We have made contact with the city of New Atlantis and already they wanted us at the city for a briefing so I would advise you to let me stay in control worm seeing as you wore yourself out last night running from that shark so I had to rest a bit before waking up early and repairing the minor muscle damage to your body then going with the fish…_

_**Dolphin he is a dolphin a mammal that breathes air**_ Katy implied

_Do not interrupt me vermin! I can say what I like about him and if he is a fish he is a fish!_ Icarus stated

_Anyways before I was interrupted we managed to make contact with the main council at New Atlantis after working to get that crystal working right. It was damaged from the attack and all I saw besides destroyed buildings was dead bodies. _

_There are about three survivors two Outcast and one Clan member a young calf just gotten his rights passed to him. So it looks like they are outnumbered_ Icarus sounded smug.

Katy growled at the arrogance of the Goa'uld.

They remained silent throughout the entire trip to the city going along speedways that were made from ocean currents and to Katy's astonishment a pathway in the air called the Sky Ways or Hanging Waters is what made the trip even faster.

They have a mini current to them which allows any Singer great and small to pass on through and into the sky. As they swam Katy was astonished by the passing birds and…flying dolphins?

(Those are Sky Singers they are adapted to be our aerial patrols around the land and the sky. They can survive outside of the water where we can't and have telekinetic abilities that surpasses any normal singers. They are masters of the mind and of the body having helium sacs that allows them to float and swim in the sky. It was with their help that we managed to create the sky ways.) Ecco said as they entered a check in station that was from a floating rock.

(Do you have floating rocks all the time?) Katy asked

(Oh these are a strange mineral as they are lighter then air. In fact our scientists said that they contain magnetic properties which bounce off our gravity wells so they can float) Ecco replied as they passed by a service whale this one a small Minke Whale with dark black skin and white stripes along his fins with a star just above his right fin held a floating crystal in front of him with words in what Katy assumes is the language of the Singers.

(Destination Please) the chirpy noise of the Minke said to them as they neared the tube that would take them to New Atlantis.

(New Atlantis please?) Ecco stated

The Minke eyed Katy a bit before singing a tune to the crystal and it lit up Katy looked out the water filled port and water appeared right before her eyes.

Well actually it was a bridge of water that led around towards an island.

Ecco whistled his thanks before leaping into the bridge with Katy following.

The pathway towards the city was a long ways off which many obstacles that both had to work hard at avoiding such as more floating rocks that had no water inside. They would constantly go into the way of the water and Ecco and Katy would have to constantly leap over them or jump to another pathway to get around them.

It took them another four hours before they reached the city.

As soon as they entered the ocean once again to see many singers both large and small trying to crowd around the floating waters generator.

_**I am so glad to get out of that thing!**_ Katy said feeling dizzy

_Glad I was the one controlling the body_ Icarus stated

_**And what does that mean?!**_ Katy demanded

_It means that if you were in control then we would have fallen to our deaths a while ago_ Icarus stated

Katy did not say a word as they swam through the now busy streets of New Atlantis.

Ecco was always vigilant of others even when they stopped because of the Blue Whale that was crossing the street. Icarus stayed in control focused on the destination while Katy looked at the sights.

Even though the Goa'uld was in control of her eyes at the moment Katy watched others swim by as they tried to make a mad dash towards the machine. As they dashed through all shapes and sizes the monitors over there tried to stop them.

Ecco led them further into the city away from the traffic as singers of all sizes would stop and stare at the human.

As Katy and Ecco made their way through the city they finally came upon a building unlike anything Katy has seen.

In a way it resembled one of them old Greek buildings but its size was magnified to adjust to the whales and dolphins that swam from it.

Ecco was the first to notice the shadow that came from the depths above. Katy also noticed it as well. Icarus let out a curse as the Vortex hole loomed over them and without warning dropped their machine down and began to suck the life from the sea floor. Struggling both dolphin and human with Icarus in control they fought to find a place to hide. Unable to they were forced into the vortex into the dimension beyond.

Darkness soon consumed them as they refused to move from the pain of their journey.

Ecco and Katy both came to at the same time and found themselves in an ocean dead of life.

(Where in the seas are we?) Ecco asked

(We are on the Vortex world) Icarus stated.

(I need air) Ecco said and looked around him for places to breathe.

As luck would have it Air was found but it was oily and stale smelling. Ecco nearly coughed with the pollution that it had in it.

(The water is filthy!) He said to Katy as she took over from Icarus who needed to rest.

(It is rather hard to breathe here,) Icarus stated

Katy agreed from the back of their shared mind.

Both started to swim away towards the surface again.

(I don't understand it the Vortex always comes exactly five hundred years this is a year too early!) Ecco said

(Don't know fish maybe they made something that goes faster) Icarus stated and Ecco just glared at him.

They swam for about two hours trying to find something that they could use as shelter and a way to find the others.

It was about three hours later that they finally spotted something.

(Um what is that?) Katy asked

Ecco turned and sent a sonar click in that direction the sound that returned had his fins freeze in fear.

(Ecco what is it?) Katy asked the star speckled dolphin.

(We should flee like…NOW!) He stated and turned and swam with Katy following.

The thing started to chase them and Icarus took over just as panic started to get at Katy.

(What is all this fish?) He yelled

(That is a Vortex Drone he is always hungry and they have almost impenetrable armor. Not even the powers of vigor and sonar can stop it!) He said and Icarus moved along side him.

(Is that why you created the clan? To help you defend against the Vortex?) Icarus more like demanded the answer form Ecco.

(Yes they worked at first and then slowly they started to diminish because they could not reproduce fast enough before the next wave comes.) Ecco stated that fact.

Icarus had to think since it was his life at stake as well. Even if he is all for self preservation he was in for using someone.

Even if it means getting his own ends done.

In the end Icarus wanted nothing more then to become ruler of the universe and then he would achieve godhood.

But first he must overcome use of this body! He was only allowed to use this body if his oh so gracious host would let him. But when not being able to he could just cause her pain.

But she had grown a tolerance to it which annoys him to no end.

He returned his focus to swimming with that fish until they came to somewhere where he can breathe air safely and hid back in the chamber they had taken shelter from. The creature zoomed past them and disappeared beyond some of the strange outcropping.

As they remained there Katy discovered that it had an air pocket for Ecco to breathe with.

(So tell me since we are now stuck here oh great fish how did this whole mess with the Vortex begin anyways?) Icarus demanded.

Ecco did not say a word till Icarus used Katy's hands to grab him by the beak.

(You will answer the question and you will tell truthfully fish!) Icarus demanded again.

(I am not a fish I am a mammal!) Ecco said clearly distressed by all this.

(You are what I say you are understood!) Icarus demanded.

_**Icarus stop!**_ Katy demanded of the Goa'uld but he blocked her from his mind. It was a lot of effort but he had to do it.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

(I want to know how this got started fish! And you are going to answer me or I will kill you myself understand!) Icarus stated.

Ecco nodded easily shaken by the strength that Icarus demonstrated to him.

Katy sat back and watched while the dolphin took a deep breath from the air pocket before beginning.

(It was long ago I guess when the first of our kind came to this world. It was dry barren and uninhabitable. The ancients that were with us had begun terraforming this world because it was the same distance from the sun as Earth. It was ideal to begin life here so they terraformed this world using a machine that draws air particles from space. There was a nearby ort cloud that provided the suitable gasses needed to created life on this planet. They started out by bringing air to this planet then they used the Ort cloud to create water and added minerals from the planet itself to make it suitable for our needs. And doing so allows them to settle on the islands that littered the planet for their use. Since there was a small number of them they also built underwater cities for both of our races to coexist together.) He stopped to take a breath again from the bubble above.

From the looks of it the bubble replenishes itself from a generator above.

Seeming to sigh Ecco continued his history lesson.

(The time we spent building our cities and making the planet inhabitable was watched by envious eyes. At first we called them the Foe for we did not know of their name. They attacked us when we least expect it being so far from out home galaxy.) At this moment Ecco took another breath of air and then returned to resume his history lesson.

(They came in hordes and harvested what we planted on our planet. He fought back of course but the humans were killed having no natural defense in the water. We on the other hand are of the sea and knew what we can use against them. So in time we fought them off only to have them return later with a machine that sucks up life from our planet.

Every five hundred years they returned ravaging our world and taking all that is on it till barely anything remains. We singers have hidden underground shelters for when they strike but they discovered them and destroyed them leaving us defenseless against their might.

It was then that we turned to science and volunteered ourselves as a ways to fight off the foe. It was also then that we found out the true name of our enemy … The Vortex.) He then looked sad as he said this.

(We created and engineered many from our own stalk volunteers who would provide a ways to defeat our enemy and rebuild our world. It was then that we created the Movers, The Circle, the Crimson, the Clan and the Outcast amongst others. They were failed experiments until the Clan proved to be valued fighters in keeping the Vortex out of our cities. The Movers were good at building and transporting items. The Circle were resilient chemists and the Crimson were masters of stealth technology they are the ones who provided the information and the means to help us Fight the Vortex.) Ecco stated

(Then why have you failed?) Icarus demanded of him in fact ordered him to answer.

With a glare Ecco realizes that Icarus is a creature not used to asking but more of demanding.

Taking another breath he continued his tale.

(The Vortex have outsmarted us each time we come up with a defense against them they are intelligent and it does not take them long to defeat us. There only weakness is their Queen whom one of our operatives before he was discovered managed to get that information to us. We also found that she is the most defended of all the Vortex structures. She relies on machines to fight off her enemies since she is too large and too bulky to do it herself. She is mostly egg laying machine but she is still dangerous and her mate is just as dangerous as her. So we tried to break into the palace about five hundred years ago but they slaughtered us before we made it in. We could not have known how impenetrable the place is until we have looked.) Ecco said sadly

Icarus thought about it then smirked with Katy's lips.

(Well the fault is not yours to begin with it is the fact that the Vortex obviously have a spy on your planet) he stated

(A what?) Ecco asked

(The Goa'uld would monitor a planet using a person who would act as a spy and that person would then communicate all the weakness and faults of ones defenses to their superiors. When that happens plans are set and invasion begins.) Icarus stated

Ecco began to think about it then replied (Why would they do that though? Why would one betray us that way what would they gain if they did?)

(I don't know,) this time is was Katy who had resumed control.

She placed a comforting hand on Ecco's melon which the dolphin appreciated.

Icarus took over again seeing as Katy was also distressed.

(We need to get moving and find out more about what is going on and how to get back to your planet) he stated.

Ecco nodded his head in agreement. Taking a breath of air again they both began their journey into the city of the Vortex.

As they traveled they came across various alien creatures that are probably native to this planet. Ecco was indeed frightened as was Katy but Icarus gave no sign that he was scared. In fact he was currently in control while Katy watched.

The trio moved together and around debris and other things indicating life. As they swam they were careful to avoid anything that would look like a drone. Silence was golden as they approached a large set of buildings.

They realized real quick that this is where they are taking all the creatures of Ecco's planet. He could see them being prodded along and among them were members of the Clan and Outcast. Peeking out from their hiding spot it was by luck that they found a glyph that was thrown into a pile. Taking it Ecco realized that it was the power of Air just as he needed. And she was glad he took and she took another one along with a couple of other glyph crystals just in case.

They swam into the building staying well out of sight of the guards. As they swam they were frightened of the results they found in the building.

There were bodies all around them some already gutted and some already eaten by the various drones. Mostly sharks and large fish and coral and such but there were some whales and dolphins. Ecco felt sick to his stomach and Katy nearly screamed until Icarus took over and forced her to the back of their consciousness.

_Silence is what we need now idiot!_ Icarus scolded Katy

_**How can you keep a cool head in a time like this?**_ Katy asked

_I have the memories of Goa'uld before me so I can remember the deeds that they did and preserve our secrets. I have seen horrors that you have not yet witnessed in your life and I have kept hidden from you to prevent this situation. _Icarus stated knowing that if he were to reveal those memories Katy would fully panic and he would have no control what so ever on his host.

Previous Goa'uld would relish their host in these horrible memories just to see them suffer, but they did not have a host as strong willed as Katy Saotome.

They swam further into the building or as Katy called it, 'The Slaughterhouse' and passed several more carcasses. Ecco and Icarus truly felt afraid now since they have no defense against the Vortex. Katy felt the same way as they traveled through the dark room.

They spotted a red light off in the distance and so they swam towards it. When they got there they found to their surprise a vast room filled with fish all being held by an invisible force.

At the center of it all is a machine and many pods on the ground.

_**Why does this remind me of a bad horror flick?**_ Katy said

_I have looked through that memory of the movie you saw as a child that frightened you correct?_ He asked

_**You stay out of my memories you pervert!**_ Katy said

_You should have not kept them open like that_ Icarus replied with a sing song voice.

_**FUCK YOU!**_ Katy screamed at him and the Goa'uld visibly flinched at that shout.

Ecco continued on with Icarus behind him as they entered the room. As they explored the fish that have been caught earlier were plucked one by one by the machine and placed just above one of the pods. It tried to swim away but the pod opened from above and sucked the fish in. what emerged from it was nothing but bones stripped clean of every single piece of flesh. Ecco and Katy were horrified by what those capsules contain.

Off to the corner one of the capsules finally opened again and the creature that was in it emerged. It was just like the creatures that they saw outside.

(This must be some sort of Hatchery?) Ecco stated

(Whatever it is we must destroy it) Icarus said

(And how are we going to do that split fluke?) Ecco stated

(We have to destroy that machine up there seeing as it is the one to feed them) Icarus said

(Ok but if something goes wrong then I can blame you for it) Ecco said

(Noted) was the reply.

TBC


	10. Baby Troubles

**A/n: How do you like the story so far? **

**Well I am going a bit slow just to show you that I am not just throwing things in here like most crossovers I have read. I decided that when writing this fic this will be a multi-crossover but unlike others where people are thrown into one universe only or things thrown all over I will have my characters go into other worlds using the Stargate as a means to get there. I mostly used SG-1 as the main feel because I felt that some of the elements in here should be from that show such as the DHD and the weapons that will be used later. **

**Now so far I have only watched up to season five and am working my way up till I have seen all of it. Then I will watch Atlantis just to get some ideas of what to use. **

**And for those of you moaning and groaning yes I am using Ecco the dolphin as my first part of the story. I am combining both the original Ecco games and Ecco the dolphin Defender of the Future for references of this part of the plot. **

**I felt it made the story seem far more interesting. **

**I do apologize for such strange behavior in my two characters. I have gotten this scenario from watching the episode 'The Tok'ra' on Stargate SG-1. Icarus is an unusual case for a Goa'uld seeing as he can't control his host. Katy is your typical American who is headstrong till someone literally beats it out of her. So the internal conflict between the two is going to have a purpose later on in the story. **

**As for the SG-1 cannon characters you will see them maybe as pop up characters in my story but not full blown cannon. I just used the storyline from the show to explain Icarus's origins. **

**And there will be some changes made to the SG-1 plot because of this so yes this is an AU fic. A multi crossover fic with my own characters as the main but yes an AU**

**Anyways enough babbling on my part I just wanted to clarify some things with you so here you go on with the story. **

**Chapter 10: Baby Troubles**

Ecco and Icarus approached the machine carefully but then quickly hid when a Vortex soldier passed them to attend to the machines. Ecco and Icarus watched while Katy stayed at the back of the mind. They swam further in and hid themselves in the shadows just as two sharks were brought to the pods.

(We can use those two hungry ones to help us,) Ecco said

(How?) Icarus asked

(They can chew their way into circuitry and dismember that machine) Ecco replied

(Then we must move quickly) Icarus said and began to swim towards the sharks with Ecco following.

The dolphin kept behind the human as Icarus managed to get to the machine and felt around for an access panel. Finding none he looked around till something caught his eye. A large sound wave managed to hit the machine when one of the drones accidentally hit it. The machine stopped and seemed to sputter and halt.

The two drones then moved in to fix it. That left both Ecco and Icarus to watch as they opened a panel on the other side while the two kept hidden. Ecco then used his glyphs for another round of air.

It was then that Icarus had gotten an idea.

(Ecco,) he whispered

(Yeah,) was the reply

(How powerful is that sonar of yours when you activate the sonar glyph?) He whispered

(Powerful enough to smash rocks, why?) Ecco asked

(We can use that on this machine it is sensitive to sound) Icarus replied

(Really?) Ecco asked

(Yes, then use it as a distraction to get further into the base) Icarus said

Nodding Ecco activated the glyph that Icarus pulled out. Both of them moved with stealth towards the machine and when the drones were out of earshot Ecco sent a sonic blast into the machine disabling it.

Icarus then rammed it with all he had. The machine groaned while Ecco hit it again with his sonar blast. Then he pumped his flukes and full on rammed the machine. Blasting it again with sonar and ramming it again.

It sent out an alarm which both Icarus and Ecco were trying to shut down.

Katy was screaming in Icarus's head to hurry up since she is the one using his ears and nose to watch out for the guards.

Icarus grumbled under his breath as he swam harder towards the doorway that Ecco swam in. swimming in he quickly moved with sufficient speed and the door slammed behind him. Turning around in shock both he and Ecco saw that the Vortex drones that were after them before were also stopped.

A growling noise was heard and both Ecco and Icarus turned around just when the jaws of something huge came into view. Screaming both of them split up at the same time just when the jaws of a monster came down on them.

They were in a cage full of angry giant monster from who knows where. It looked like a worm worst yet with sharp teeth and a shell coming form its body.

Both of them tried to think of something but at the moment panic comes in. Icarus tried to swim but the creature managed to catch her leg by the tip of her fins. Screaming in panic Icarus tried to fight them off but Katy seeing as the Goa'uld is afraid to die managed to get control back to her body.

Thinking fast she looked for something sharp to use. And seeing a crystal she managed to grab it from the side and stab the creature in the eye.

Roaring in pain the creature let go of Katy and she held it ready.

_How did you do that?_ Icarus said his mental voice sounding higher then normal.

_**Fast thinking**_ she said and the creature recovered rather quickly and dove at them again.

Her mind started to panic as she creature's jaws closed in on her.

Closing her eyes she prepared to die by being eaten.

Suddenly the sound of something singing and then the roar of pain came from the creature. Ecco came rushing in full power as he rammed the creature in the other eye and swatted it with his tail.

(Ram it head on it is weak in between the eyes) Ecco stated and both Icarus and Katy nodded before Katy pumped her fins and she began to charge towards the monster with the spike in her hand.

With all her might she thrust it in the center of the head of the creature and it screamed as it thrashed knocking both Katy and Ecco into two different directions.

When it stopped thrashing it landed on the ground with a thud and there was nothing left. Ecco swam up to them after taking a breath of air from the pocket above. Katy swam slowly and hugged the dolphin something that the singer was not used to.

(I will never do that again) Katy said and the dolphin nodded

(I am an archeologist and a historian not an adventurer) Ecco stated.

_Now let's get out of here and rescue the rest of the singers_ Icarus said and they both searched for a way to get out.

It was by luck that he creature they killed was tended by a drone, for as soon as the drone was able it opened the hole and allowed them to get out.

What struck them were the cries from the drone when they escaped.

As they swam they noticed that others swarmed into the hole they just vacated leaving them free to explore other rooms.

A vast doorway was left for them to enter when they did.

As they closed the door they kept a crack in the doorway allowing them to peek around the corner at their escape.

Ecco was the first to turn around and he wished he hadn't.

(Um…Katy?) He said

Katy turned and gasped in shock at he sight beheld them.

Before them laid the vast chamber like a throne room with force fields full of singers.

They all were crying silent pleas for help.

(**How dare you enter my chambers after you killed my only daughter!)**

**TBC**


	11. The Vortex Queen

**Chapter 11: The Vortex Queen**

Ecco, Katy and Icarus through Katy's eyes stared up at one angry monster as it stared at them with clicking mandibles and sharp teeth. Its claws were enormous and its tail held a deadly stinger.

At the moment however she was busy laying eggs.

All three of them gasped at the sight of her.

They were in the chamber of the Vortex Queen.

And she was angry.

Very

Very

Angry

(_**You dare to come into my palace and kill my daughter!)**_ she said and the egg laying stopped as she rose slowly from her position her tail swinging behind her as the stinger sparkled from the faint light of the surface above.

Ecco shook with fear the crystals he has was run out and he would be out of air crystals as well. Taking the last one out Katy presented it to him which he gladly took and soon found himself filled with air again.

_**(For that I will kill you both!)**_ she screamed as she charged forward.

The star speckled dolphin moved faster then Katy as he slammed in to her body with full force making her fall to the side just as the Queen slammed into the ground right where she was. Ecco moved with Katy holding on to his fin as they swam away as fast as they can go.

This only proves the point that there is an end to the tunnel but it was blocked.

They were trapped and the Vortex Queen was hungry.

(_**I shall consume your flesh and eat you myself to show your race singer that they are nothing but food to me and they should bow down and be ready to die at the hands of the Vortex!)**_ With that she charged at them again and this time they split up.

Ecco became angry and with a pump of his fluke charged full speed at the queen, only to be knocked back by her tail and the stinger poking into his side. Screaming in agony Ecco fought to get free of the queen while Katy struggled to figure out how to kill her.

_**Icarus think of something?!**_ She demanded

_Like how?_ He asked

_**Anything!**_ Katy shouted as she dodged another swipe by the queen's pincers.

It was then that Icarus noticed the folds in the armor.

_Aim for the folds in her armor plating Katy they are our only chance!_ He stated.

Katy swam as fast as she could looking for something to use.

It was by luck that she spotted the bone on the ground. It was from some fish or another as she dove for it.

Just as she caught it she felt something pierce her through her lungs and slam her into the wall.

Looking down it was the same stinger that she had used on Ecco. The dolphin was nothing but a bloody heap on the floor bleeding to death.

Katy struggled to rise but the pain was immense.

Icarus tried to help but as long as the stinger was in her she could not move. And what was worse the stinger was poisoned! He could feel the poison seeping into their bodies as both of them struggled.

Ecco slowly starting to rise up from where he was on the floor. His need for air was great and that sting from the queen just about killed his last air supply. Looking upwards he spotted something in the distance of the room and with his tail now hanging by a few cords of muscle he had to use his fins to get there.

In the meantime Katy was barely breathing herself as she struggled and at least she held the bone in her hand still.

The queen went to grab at her when she struck down as hard as she could with her stinger. The pain was intense as she kept stabbing Katy again and again.

It was so fast that Katy watched her life blood leave her body while Icarus fought to try and keep her alive.

_**(You will die!)**_ She said as she raised her stinger once again to go for the heart.

Just as she was lifted up something rammed her from behind.

The stinger missed and Katy who was weak barely opened her eyes to look up at Ecco as the dolphin looked good as new.

We swam at her and nudged her with his snout.

(Katy are you alright?) He said and Katy could not move so she only whispered.

(Take the bone and shove it between her plating then go with sonar to kill her,) Katy said as she saw the weak point in the Vortex queen.

Nodding his understanding he swam off leaving Katy to watch.

The queen slowly picked herself up her anger bubbled like a geothermal vent.

She was now clearly pissed as she slammed Katy and Icarus into the wall again. Ecco charged with all the speed he got the stars on his melon glowed bright with light as he rammed the bone between the plating just as Katy stated and the Vortex queen screamed in agony at having her armor pierced.

Just as she screamed the doors opened and drones began to pour into the room from all directions.

(Ecco free the singers!) Katy yelled and Ecco swam as fast as he could looking for a way to open the locks. As he was looking drones began to pour in from all directions and some began to fire weapons at the dolphin.

The other singers began to scream and yell for Ecco as he twisted and turned in the water.

Some of them were clan members who wanted to help in the fight but the bars that held them in would not let them pass.

Katy slowly gotten up just as they were about to fire on Ecco and with Icarus's help ram into the first drone using another bone and killing it instantly.

As he fell she picked up the weapon and fired on the other drones. Thanks to being a host the goa'uld allowed her to be a little more hardy then normal people. Even with her life blood flowing in the water around her she is able to fire the weapon killing several of the guards. Then letting go she swam as fast as she could towards the queen.

Screaming in agony the queen then finally pulled the bone out of her armor. As she did so she charged Katy and sent her into the wall once again and Ecco was grasped into her pincers. Squeezing she could hear several satisfying cracks of the dolphin's ribs.

Squealing Ecco wanted to die right then and there. He struggled to get free while the queen tried to squeeze the life out of him.

_**Icarus I can't move!**_ Katy said in their shared bond.

_I will have to try and take over for now get some rest and concentrate your healing on those systems that need repair_ he said

_**I will try but how the fuck do we get out of this! **_Katy practically screamed that one

_Just trust me and concentrate on those areas while I find a way to kill this over grown bitch_ Icarus said getting annoyed

_**Now you are starting to sound like me**_ Katy replied

_Hey I learned from the best bitch_ Icarus replied

Charging again the drones came near Katy and Icarus but the goa'uld could think faster.

Moving the body towards the side it let the first drone pass and ducked just as the second and third came at him colliding into each other.

Icarus felt the weakness of the blood loss start to seep in. He could see his vision fading and fought along with Katy to stay awake and fight.

Through blurry vision Icarus could make out a button off to the side and slowly reaching for it not even thinking.

As he reached he nearly had his hand taking out. Looking he spotted the Vortex queen with an unconscious Ecco in her grasp. The bottlenose clearly was not moving and Katy and Icarus could only grasp at how much air he has left in his lungs.

Just as Icarus pushed the button the stabbing pain in his body was enough to cause enough pain to go unconscious.

As Katy lost sight due to the stinger in her body Ecco started to come to.

His need for air was great as he realized just where he is. Turning he saw Katy on the ground after she just pushed a button. Looking back with bleary eyes his need of air was overwhelming. He struggled and the queen only held him tighter.

He was starting to feel water in his blowhole. His mind was in a panic as he fought to get free.

What he did not know was that the button Katy pressed opened the locks on the cages that held the other singers.

In an instant nothing happened…

Then the queen screamed in agony.

Ecco's eyes shot open when he felt himself free for the first time and someone shoving a crystal into his body filling it with air. Opening his eyes he saw a clan dolphin holding the crystal out for him and another the familiar brown crystal.

Power of endurance and vigor.

Ecco smiled internally for the first time in a long time.

He felt his wounds healing and his strength returning as another was thrust into him by the clan member.

Other members of the clan fought the queen. They tried to stab her until Ecco remembered what Katy said.

(Aim between her armor plating that is her weakness!) Ecco shouted

Mutaclone leader of the clan weak as he is remembered what his mission was and was surprised as any member of the clan that a _historian_ of all singers managed to do the impossible.

Challenge the Vortex Queen.

He challenged her and made her scream in pain when the clan had been trying to get close to her for centuries.

It took one historian to figure it out and with a human none the less. Mutaclone was impressed…but he is the one who is going to rip the heart out of her body for the pain she brought to the singers.

Charging at full speed he rammed his horn into the body of the queen. Straight at the heart of the queen.

She screaming in agony she grasped her chest area. Blood as black as the abyss began to pour from it making her scream in agony as she held her heart with her pincers.

Ecco turned around and rammed her with full speed his tail flukes pumping at maximum power.

He hit her square where the bone was thrust into her chest and by that open wound had exploded with blood. She screamed in agony as Ecco turned around and faced the clan. Smirking he charged with full force at the queen who tried to swat him with her pincers but missed.

_**(I will kill you all!)**_ She screamed and charged again her tail flowing behind her like a whip.

Swimming as fast as she could she went straight for Ecco who was busy trying to go for air since his crystal ran out. She rammed him into the wall and then swatted the other Clan members away. The outcast hurried with the others out of the palace.

Ecco fought to get up as she went straight at him. She pierced him with her pincer and Ecco fought to remain awake and aware while the clan tried to fight her off.

Just as she raised her stinger to stab him through the heart something happened.

The queen stopped and started to gag.

In her body piercing through her chest was the stinger of another Vortex this one a drone.

Looking down she slowly turned and there floating with barely anything holding the middle of her body was Katy.

In fact it was Katy who had throne that bone into her body while Icarus took over in the repairs.

_**Hah! Shows you that I can throw**_ Katy said to her symbiote

_Shove it up your ass bitch! That is because I worked on your vision so you can aim right_ Icarus shouted at her

_**Fuck off snake boy I had that fucken bitch owned**_ Katy stated

_Well don't get too cocky because here comes her reinforcements_ Icarus stated.

(We need to leave) Katy shouted to them as she swam down and tried to move Ecco.

A member of the clan swam down and helped him up.

By pushing upwards they managed to get him to move as they all started to make their way out.

(Are there anymore singers around?) Katy asked

(There are several more down below,) stated Mutaclone.

(Then we need to get them out,) Katy said

Nodding Mutaclone turned to two of his men.

(Inferno, Bomber go down to the lower area and free the other singers we will handle the ones out here,) he said

The others quickly disengaged from where they were at and began to dive down.

Nodding Katy and Mutaclone began to move but both Katy and Icarus had one thing in mind.

Will we get out in time?

TBC


	12. Escape from the Vortex

**Chapter 12: Escape from the Vortex**

They swam through the many tunnels and with the help of some of the movers they managed to make holes large enough for the larger whales to fit through.

Katy was losing a lot of blood but there were no more crystals to help her as well as help Ecco.

(You need to rest,) Mutaclone told her

(What I need right now is to get us out of here!) Katy said as she looked around

_Go left stupid_ Icarus said

Katy guided Mutaclone that way with Ecco between them.

An orca pulled up and offered her fin while another came up and helped Ecco while Mutaclone went off to help the other clan members fight off the Vortex.

Katy held on as they swam as fast as they could towards the outside of where they were hiding in. A sperm whale shot past them and used a sonar crystal to break through the wall or tried to until he rammed it full on.

They swam as fast as they could through the hole and some even fired upon the many Vortex drones now knowing their secret weaknesses. The singers have a way of fighting back now as they swam back towards the way they remembered coming.

(There!) Katy said pointing to a tower that arched well above the surface.

Many singers raced through the door and some began to activate the machine. Ecco was still unconscious with Katy also fading in an out as well. Icarus fought to keep them awake but eventually it was too much for him and he faded out. Katy held on to what was left as she swam to where the controls where.

Seeing as the Singers don't have hands she began to pull at switches and devices.

The door opened and one of the drones entered this one less armored then the rest. He tried to flee but two members of the movers came in and held him hostage. The quickly began to activate the switches and the device turned on shooting water towards the planet.

As fast as they could singers begin to swim into the tube of water.

Katy held the vortex weapon in her hand as she tried to wait for Mutaclone and the clan. It was then that she saw them swimming as fast as they could with several other singers all of them tried to swim with calves and mothers in the middle. Katy provided cover fire with her weapon trying her best to remain awake to do so. Several singers did swim out to help the clan fight off the vortex drones that came to kill them.

As the last of them dove into the tunnel Katy hit a panel and shut the door. Shooting the technician killing him instantly so he does not activate the tube again she fired at the machine making it malfunction while diving into the vortex of water.

It was the last thing she remembers when it finally shut off.

SOMETIME LATER

Katy opened her eyes slowly and found herself in an air bubble. The world around her was distorted as the Asterite floated just outside.

(You have done well Katy Saotome) he said to her.

She continued to stare up at him as he switched his language to English.

"You have done something that we have not done since we settled and terraformed this world. You have helped us defeat the Vortex and ultimately killed their queen," he said.

"But how? All I did was stab her," Katy said

"You did more then that Katy and Icarus you both gave the singers hope that one day they will ultimately find peace on their world now that you found their weakness. By doing so you have given them the chanced to survive Katy and Icarus and you will always be remembered." He said

"Wow I guess when we leave we will lose this ability we have," Katy said with a shrug.

"The changes are permanent both you and your symbiote are forever changed by me." The Asterite said to them.

_What does that mean?_ Icarus stated

"It means Goa'uld that you will be dependent on Katy forever. The changes I have made to you will be on the permanent side. I cannot reverse the process for it is now encoded into your DNA just like an unknown mineral is to yours Icarus," he said

_I understand_ Icarus stated

"Know this your journey is just beginning my young friends and there is a long journey ahead of you I can see it," he said

"How can you see it? All we want to do is return home," Katy said wanting to cry now.

"But alas that is not to be Katy for fate has chosen a different path for you." The Asterite stated as it swirled around for her.

"Fate? I don't believe in fate," Katy said now clearly feeling distressed.

"Do not worry Katy for your quest to return home has just begun. In a way both you and Icarus must learn to work together in order for you both to return to your home galaxy. The secrets of the universe and its fate may one day lie on you," he said

"How so? I feel more like some super hero then anything," Katy stated not liking any of this.

"The Vortex will not lie in wait for long. They will repair their machine and they will find you and Icarus across the galaxy. They will want revenge and for that Katy you must be weary. Others will want the death of you and Icarus so be forewarned." The Asterite said

_You mean I am stuck with her for the rest of eternity!_ Icarus practically screamed out at the Asterite

"I am sorry but you are," was the reply

_I thought I would have to wait a few hundred years then be free of her but nnnnnoooooo I am stuck with a spoiled stuck up Tau'ri for the rest of my existence!_ Icarus complained

"Oh shut up you moron at least we are still alive!" Katy said

"Yes be glad you are still alive," the Asterite stated.

Katy could hear Icarus grumbling to himself while glaring at the Asterite.

"Do not fret your journey has only just begun," he said and with that he bubble burst and they found themselves floating again in water.

Swimming out they found Ecco waiting for them a huge scar on his side.

Along with a new tattoo job on the side of his body.

(Ecco!,) Katy said and swam to him giving him a hug.

(Katy, Icarus I am glad you both are alive) Ecco said as he nudged them with his fin.

_I am glad both of us are alive and I hate to say it fish but you earned my respect. _Icarus said

(Icarus said you earned his respect) Katy replied to Ecco.

(I am glad now the council has agreed to meet with us and will be transporting us there) he said and led Katy to another tube hanging into the water.

(These are a faster means of getting there,) Ecco stated

They looked like glowing rings with metal coming out of them but as Ecco quickly showed when he entered that he disappeared in a blur. Katy slowly followed him in at the same time real reluctant to follow.

As she did so she felt a rush as she sped through the rings at an accelerated rate. When she emerged she felt like her stomach was left behind at the beginning.

Now she could see the city of Atlantis being rebuilt as movers, circle and crimson were put to work building the buildings again. Ecco led the way as they swam through the busy city.

(Hey Ecco?) Katy asked

(Yes,) the singer replied

(What is that on your side?) It was now Icarus that replied

(It is the mark of the clan general I have been chosen to become the new general and honorary member of the clan. Mutaclone gave it to me for my deeds against the queen of the Vortex) Ecco stated and Katy could see the various scars along his body. His fin alone was jagged with some tears along the end.

(You have the same mark along your arm too) Ecco stated and Katy felt along her arm until she saw the bruise there.

When they entered a vast room it was filled with singers all of them singing their loudest in cheers and cries of joy.

Katy, Icarus and Ecco all looked up at the various singers that sang their name in the air. Among them swam the gigantic form of Big Blue the largest of the blue whales.

When he landed in front of them he smiled his gigantic face they only mirrored.

(Ecco, Katy and Icarus you have done us well this day) He said

(It was an honor my lord) Ecco said bowing now

(Yes but all three of you were the reason why we keep on fighting and it is that fighting spirit that allows us to be who we are today,) said another voice and Mutaclone entered the celebrating crowd.

(And as such you are always welcomed here Katy) he said smiling

Katy felt honored as they continued to give her praises and some even offered something that Katy can't eat. Laughing Ecco ensured that it was alright as they returned to the island hours later.

When they returned to the island that he originally taken Katy and Icarus to she quickly gathered fruits and various foods that she managed to find or catch thanks to Ecco's help. After packing she dove again into the water with Ecco as a guide.

Deeper they dove into the darker waters with an air crystal for Ecco every so often.

Finally he found a cave to enter and Katy followed which led to some ruins on the other side. Swimming towards it they found themselves once again in front of the Stargate. The gate itself was closed but thanks to Ecco looking down at the bottom of the platform he managed to pull up some sort of device.

(This device activated when you came through,) he said and Katy held it.

It was a small and portable and looked ancient.

(The ancients I guess used it to activate the stargate on my end. It only detects other gates nearby or other systems near this one. That much I managed to uncover just before it activated and you emerged) Ecco stated.

Katy pressed something on the side and the device activated she searched through various symbols before she found one that matched.

Quickly pressing the button the Stargate activated for the first time in a long time.

The familiar pool of light emerged from the gate and Katy took one last look at Ecco.

(Go on and begin your journey home,) he stated.

Katy swam up to him and gave him a kiss on his beak.

_What are you doing dumbass_ Icarus stated

_**Shut the fuck up slug**_ she said

_I AM NOT A SLUG!_ Icarus screamed.

(Go well my friend) he said feeling embarrassed

(Take care Ecco) Katy said and if this were dry land she would be crying as she entered the gate.

The gate then closed leaving Ecco in the dark once again.

(May Delphinus and Delphi watch over you my friend) he said

**END OF THE ECCO ARC**

**a/n: ah finally the end of the first part of Katy and Icarus's journey and odyssey. Now on to the next arc of this story and if you like it then please drop a review. **

**If not then don't bother reading. **


	13. A New World A New Problem

**Chapter 13: A New World; a New Problem**

When they exited the gate the first thing Katy noticed when she entered the new planet was the fact that it was dark and it was stuffy. Icarus also had a hard time breathing as he struggled to get air into Katy's lungs.

_What in the name of the Gods!_ He complained

"Do not ask me I have no idea," Katy replied as she walked towards the nearest thing which happens to be the Stargate.

The gate itself had shut off when Katy and Icarus landed in this new world. Pulling out the device to activate the gate they found that it provided new light into the room.

_Do you know what you are doing?_ Icarus asked

"No, but I would like some light into this room so I can find out," Katy replied.

The device had very dim light but it was enough for Katy to navigate the room.

Well that it until it turned off.

"What the fuck?" Katy said

_I think it runs on solar light, we need to get to the surface to find some sunlight_ Icarus replied

"Sure but how do we find a way out genius?" Katy asked

_Try using that trick that Ecco always used you know that clicking noise that he emits in dark places_ Icarus said

"Echolocation? How do I do that?" Katy asked

_It was part of the singers language Katy think you stupid moron!_ Icarus replied

Katy closed her eyes and began to click her tongue in rapid succession.

Sure enough fast rapid clicking noises filled the air and she could get an image of the room that the Stargate was in.

It was a vast room filled with strange objects and high tech gear. The only thing though is that whatever lives on this planet was indeed vastly larger then the Stargate itself. Right next to the gate was a larger version built for something far larger to fit through.

_What ever built that gate is far larger then the ones who built this one_ Icarus said

"Thank you captain obvious," Katy replied.

Katy then began to send more clicks around the room and Icarus determined the sound into a picture in Katy's mind.

_There is a sort of opening on the far left side that has been caved in. Try see if you can find an opening_ Icarus stated

Katy quickly went to where the door to the room was and began to dig through but the boulders were too heavy.

_Why do you have to be such a weakling?!_ Icarus demanded

"Ok asshole why don't you do it then?" Katy snapped back at him.

Icarus gladly did just that and found that indeed the rocks were too large and too heavy to move.

As soon as he gave up Icarus gave control back to Katy so that the human could once again do something useful.

Katy was not at all happy with the arrangements.

It seemed as if the tunnel was only shaking just a little and dust was falling down from the top. Icarus stopped making sounds as he looked around. The place they were hiding in was made of metal but as he noticed the debris that covered the entrance to where they were going suddenly shifted and they climbed up to where they were digging and began to dig again.

This time the pile moved out of the way in the next rumbling noise.

As soon as the pile moved Katy crawled through resuming control. As soon as they did they shifted the rock widening the hole as they did so. Katy then crawled back and grabbed her bag full of supplies. Climbing back she managed to look through the opening and shove the bag through. When she was done she crawled through herself and managed to get outside.

When she did she found that she was in some sort of chamber of sorts that had long ago been abandoned and destroyed. The thing that destroyed it was something of a lot of firepower. The walls were crumbled and destroyed in places that Katy had never been able to see with her eyes but her ears told her everything she knows.

"I feel like a blind man," she said

_I know but I believe the term for this would be bat,_ Icarus made a smart comment.

Katy did not say another word as another explosive sound was heard and then the sounds of shooting.

"I think there is a war going on here," Katy said

_I think we should leave_ Icarus said

"And then what? We can't use the stargate! The device needs to be charged!" Katy said remembering the way that Icarus spoke that the device indeed needs to be charged.

What ever that red blinking light was she guessed it was for the battery.

Katy walked further into the room clicking as she went and the echo's told her all the needed to know of her surroundings and how to avoid them.

It was then that the sounds of something exploding above her drove her attention.

Katy looked up just when the roof was about to crack again and she ran till she thought she could run no more and hid under a fallen beam.

When the rumbling once again stopped she looked out to see only darkness. Clicking and echolocating she managed to find a source of air somewhere on the far end of the vast hallway. Though the smell was something to be said.

Walking towards it Katy found another pile of rubble but off to the side was a crack in the wall big enough for her to fit through safely.

When she emerged she found herself in the middle of a huge battle.

It was not the size of the battle that got to Katy but the size of the beings fighting. Laser blasts filled the skies and bombs came down with astonishing accuracy. Heavy melee weapons hitting armor plating was something that Katy had not seen on beings such as these.

As she moved out of the way the air was suddenly filled with smoke. The thin atmosphere was something that Katy was not used to since it was so hard to breathe. Icarus tried to compensate it but failed miserably as he made Katy breathe deeper then she should.

The smell of smoke and something else bothered him Katy also could smell it and felt it hard to breathe at this time. As she moved the air was slick and sticky with oil and electricity. Katy felt the hairs on her neck rise at such. When she emerged from the hole that she hid in she found that the ground was littered with bodies.

Not just any bodies….

Metallic bodies

"Holy shit," was all Katy could say.

It was then that a dark shadow appeared over her and all she could do is scream.

TBC


	14. Welcome to Cybertron

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Cybertron**

Katy walked further through the bodies. They seemed to be deactivated with much damage done to their systems. As stunned as the two were they started to notice it became harder to breathe the further along they went from the Stargate.

_We should go back_ Icarus said starting to sound scared.

_**Not until we find a way to charge the controls**_ Katy replied

_There should be a device that has constellations on it like those in our own galaxy_ Icarus stated

_**I found no such device**_ Katy replied rather harshly her breathing became harder as she struggled for air.

Her walking became sluggish and even Icarus felt it as soon darkness took over. Unknown to them however a shadow descended from above while their body collapsed to the ground.

89898

_**I am getting really tired of this**_ Katy stated as she opened her reddish brown eyes.

They were in a facility clearly not built for something like her.

As Katy and Icarus came around they saw that the vast room they were kept in was rather cold and somewhat bright. Strange machines filled the room and their hum was anything to go by they are active.

They also found that the machines looked like they could be organic in a way. The way they are shaped and the way they move also helps in determining what they look like, and how they functioned.

Suddenly the sounds of something entering the room filled Katy and Icarus's ears when something rather large slinked in. Hidden in shadow its blue optics appeared before them and Katy tried to move back but only found a wall.

Or at least what she thought was a wall.

The creature was enormous with white paint on his body and red and black paint on different parts.

"Um ok Hi," Katy said

_Way to go genius_ Icarus said

_**Shut the fuck up**_ Katy replied.

_You could at least give a decent conversation without acting like a total fool_ Icarus replied

_**Like I said shut the fuck up**_was the smart reply

_And I will say this once back at ya_ was the reply back.

Turning its head the thing was actually a giant robot of sorts as it studied her.

"Hi I am Katy if you know by now the symbiote inside of me is Icarus," she replied

It was then that its optics dimmed for a bit it gave a reply.

"Greeting Katy I am Prowl second in command of the Autobots," was the reply

"Ok… Prowl…is it?.. Um where are we?" Katy asked

"You are on the planet Cybertron and I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism but you can call me an Autobot for short." He replied

"Oh ok,"

There was a sound and Katy turned to find a bird like creature land on Prowl's shoulder. The thing that Katy noticed was the strange symbol on Prowl's chassis area but the bird bore a purple symbol on its wings.

"Nice tattoo," Katy replied

"It is our insignia for our designation. The one I am wearing is for Autobots but his is a Decepticon," Prowl replied

"Um Decepticon?" Katy asked

"Our enemies," Prowl replied

"Sure," Katy said noticing the birdlike creature look at them strangely.

"Laserbeak is no harm to me I rescued him from the battlefield and repaired his damages. But there are a few that still needed to be fixed that I am not equipped to do," he stated.

"Ok but I got a question?" Katy asked

"Ok," Prowl asked back

"How do you know English?" Katy asked

"It was on a data file that was given to us by our leader Optimus Prime whom is now on a planet called Earth." He said

"You went to Earth?" Katy said starting to get excited

"No, I personally have not been to earth, I said my leader is there along with a small group of Autobots," Prowl replied

"Oh, but do you know where it is?" Katy asked

"I have the coordinates but it will take you about ten thousand of your human years to get there since the hyperdrive system in the ship we have it destroyed." Prowl said

"Ship?" Katy asked

"Our space shuttle it is the only one left and I was left behind when my comrades left to find the Allspark," Prowl replied to her.

"Ok I guess that is sort of important thing right?" Katy said

"Correct it is our means of energy and reproduction," Prowl replied back.

"Oh," Katy replied

"From what the message said and the data it contained our only means of remaining alive and restoring our world was lost. So Optimus Prime has called us to Earth to help defend it and find a means to harvest the energy without destroying the life there." Prowl said.

"What about your ship? Why aren't you going there now?" Katy asked

"Like I said the hyperdrive was damaged and I am unable to travel so far since I am low on energy. The sub-light engines can get me there but it will be a very long time," Prowl replied.

"Um I have a faster means of getting there, but I don't have the coordinates." Katy replied

_Don't give too much information you fool!_ Icarus sounded

Laserbeak landed softly on the ground his claws clicking the metal underneath. Katy drew back as he pierced her gaze with his red optics scanning her again and cocking his head rather curiously.

"One question though," Katy asked

"Ask away," Prowl said

"Why does he have Decepticon logo on him?" Katy asked

"Well why don't you ask him yourself he can understand you as well," Prowl said

Surprised Katy turned to the miniature being next to her.

"Um…Laserbeak wasn't it?" she asked

A silent nod was the answer she was given.

"Why do you have the Decepticon symbols on your wings?" she asked

_He is probably not going to answer you stupid_ Icarus stated

"I was once a Decepticon serving under Soundwave," was the reply

"Ok then,"

_**There does that answer your question dumbass**_ Katy stated to Icarus

_Shut up you stupid naive bitch_ Icarus replied

"So Prowl why am I in here then?" Katy asked indicating the bubble.

"It is for your own protection since there is almost no oxygen on our planet," Prowl replied

Now Katy felt stupid.

_You see you idiot I told you we should have gone back now we are their prisoners!_ Icarus stated paranoid.

Rolling her eyes Laserbeak's head cocked in a certain direction.

"My symbiote is being an ass," she stated.

_I am not an ass so shove it_ Icarus stated

"Strange it is sentient?" Prowl asked

"Yeah Icarus is a pain at times," Katy said and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen from him.

The glare she sent down to her body was any indication of her communication from the symbiote.

"So the room we came out from had oxygen but when we came out…" Katy started

"The atmosphere only went so far before it ran out," Laserbeak finished

"Ah," Katy replied

It was then that Icarus wanted to take over since he has a few questions of his own and Katy figured she might as well let him seeing as she was still woozy from the ordeal.

Prowl watched the eyes glow for a second before a totally different look came about Katy. This time the face was more calculated and cold.

"You must be Icarus," Prowl stated sitting down.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Well then now that I am talking to the supposed symbiote can you at least tell me why do you live in Katy since from what my understanding is humans don't carry symbiotes." Prowl stated

"They don't," Icarus stated

"They what are you doing in that being?" Laserbeak replied

"Because I require a host to live and Katy was the closest thing to a host as I can find." Icarus replied

"So you tried to conquer the mind of your host and found that you were unable to?" Prowl asked amused

"Yes, so tell me more about this war you have?" Icarus was curious.

"There is nothing much to tell accept that power and energy is what started it," was the reply

"Both wanted energy but will fight in their beliefs. The Autobots believe in the old ways of doing things peacefully while the Decepticons rather take it by force," was the reply by Laserbeak.

"Why are you helping an Autobot then?" Icarus asked

"Because he saved my life and as such I am honor bound. He has shown me better ways of living then through fear. So I decided that since I have been betrayed by my comrade that I will act as a spy. That is until everyone left the planet," was the reply from Laserbeak.

"This world is dead why keep it?" Icarus stated

"It was and is our homeworld it is hard to let go such history no matter how brutal." Was the reply from Prowl

"Why don't you download all of it and then find a new world?" Icarus interrogated

"Because to do so would be to download a vast library of Cybertron's history to one mainframe and then that would be impossible," Laserbeak implied.

"Not if you have a memory crystal," Icarus stated

"Memory crystal?" Prowl stated

"Yes, the Singers on another world were smart enough to put them all in crystals since they can hold a lot more energy and with it you can read it if you wish," Icarus stated.

"Do you have such a crystal?" asked Prowl

"It is with our things that we left behind in the room we emerged from," was the reply.

"I will retrieve it then," said Laserbeak and he flew towards the door.

Prowl turned to them, "The reason you are in there is to preserve your air the field recycles your carbon dioxide and turns it back into Oxygen for you to breathe," he stated

"But without sustenance I will die anyways a bit more slowly." Icarus replied

It was a few minutes later that Laserbeak returned with the crystal in his talons and Prowl moved over to a computer on the wall. After setting it up they began to download the information which only took several minutes. As soon as it was done with a surprised look on his face Prowl turned to the two organics.

"You have our thanks," he said

"You're welcome Autobot Prowl," Icarus stated.

It was then a rumble shook the building.

"What was that?" this time is was Katy that answered.

"Running to a terminal Prowl activated a button and a holographic image appeared.

"Shockwave's drones!" he said

"They are here?!" Laserbeak said, "How did they find us?" was the question

"They must have tracked where the download came from," Prowl said.

Laserbeak flew towards them and helped them out by opening his compartment for them and the crystal.

"Get them out of here Laserbeak I will try to hold them off and meet you at these coordinates," he said and the bird nodded.

They both ran out of the building towards another but Prowl was shot down.

They watched as Prowl shifted his shape into something else while Laserbeak flew into the interior. Closing the cargo hold they both took off towards another set of buildings which were destroyed. Shifting his form again both came to a rest on a vast space ship.

"I just can't get the hyperdrive to work if I did it would take me two years to get to Earth," Prowl stated as he ran to the ship and tried to start it up.

"Maybe I can help," Katy inquired as she gotten in.

"How?" Prowl stated

"I am small enough to fit through places you can't," was the reply.

She then ran under the terminal after Prowl filled the bay with air so she can breathe. Katy could hear Prowl yelling at her to get out from there.

_Do you even know what you are doing you fool! _Icarus stated

"Why don't you shut your ass up and let me think then we shall see," Katy replied

_If anyone can hear me out there kill the mind of this fool for me she is completely insane!_ Icarus stated

_**Shut the fuck up I am trying to think **_Katy thought back

Icarus grumbled as Katy worked on the crystals and wires that went through the system. As she worked she noticed that a bunch were burnt out. Crawling out she saw Prowl's worried optics staring back at her.

"Hey do you have any spare wires?" Katy stated

SOMETIME LATER

"Ok that should do it!" Katy said happily as they came back out.

The sounds of something firing from a distance and the explosion outside let them know that they are no longer alone.

"The Decepticons are here," Prowl said

"They must have tracked us here," Laserbeak said as he came in.

"Well at least the hyperdrive works," Prowl stated

"Yeah but I can't go with you remember," Katy stated getting out

"Why not?" Prowl asked

"Well for starters there is not enough air here to last me and there is no sustenance for me to consume remember?" Katy said

"I forgotten," Prowl said

"Then were will you go then?" Laserbeak suggested

"Take us back to the place where you found us we have a faster means to get out and this one can take us there in seconds," Katy suggested.

THE STARGATE CHAMBER

The Decepticons were indeed on to them as Prowl ran with them into the building. As soon as they entered the chamber and Katy pointed out the rubble. Prowl's hand transformed into a huge gun and he opened fire. The rubble moved just enough for them to fit through and for the sound of air to retreat. Katy and Icarus watched as both of them entered the room to see the ring on the ground. Hearing a beeping noise Katy looked down to see the hand held device that she had and saw that it was fully charged.

"What the hell?" Katy said

_The lights on the ship or in the lab must have been enough to charge the power unit_ Icarus stated

Katy was about to dial up the device when an explosion rocked the building.

"They have been tracking us!" Laserbeak said as he was being chased by another of his brothers.

It was yelling at him in another language but due to the enhancements on Katy's body by the Asterite she could hear each syllable just don't know what the hell they are saying.

Prowl began to open fire on the bat-like creature that came into the room.

Katy and Icarus ducked down as it flew overhead firing at them.

"Go get out of here I will take care of Ratbat!" Prowl stated.

Katy began to dial a number hoping for a match.

When she found one the gate activated with a glowing light and Katy, Icarus and Laserbeak ducked into the gate. Prowl was going to duck in with them but he was far too large and the gate closed on him. It left him with Ratbat as the Decepticon circled around and he opened fired on him again this time hitting him in the spark killing him instantly.

As soon as that was over Prowl looked at the now dormant machine and preyed to Primus his god that they are going to be safe.

TBC

**End of Transformers Arc **

**No matter how short it was. **


	15. Queen of the Tok'ra

**Chapter 15: Queen of the Tok'ra **

**This is a different ending of the Stargate SG-1 episode, 'Cure' **

The gate on this world opened with light as all three being fell through it.

Or at least two being physically went through it. The third was actually a parasite clinging to one. When they all came through the gate shut itself and Laserbeak, Katy and Icarus were startled as they landed on the ground. Laserbeak possessing faster reflexes managed to take to the air before he hit the ground. As he floated above them and landed on the Stargate Katy slowly gotten herself off the ground and ran towards the stargate.

"Prowl! Prowl!" she shouted but the gate closed leaving them in darkness.

Laserbeak made a mourning sound as he looked towards the gate to which no wormhole is seen. Katy began to have tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground and began to cry. Icarus was at a lost as the Goa'uld never had anyone help defend him willingly and not as a god. Prowl gave up his life to protect them even though he was a machine.

The silence was a long one until Laserbeak finally spoke up.

"We need to get moving and find out where we are," he said at last.

Katy and Icarus agreed as they slowly rose up from where they were on the ground sometime later.

They walked into the city which appears to be nothing but ruins. The light of the twin moons above was they only source of light. Katy held onto the pack that she had picked up before jumping into the Stargate. Already she was pulling out something to eat which was a piece of dried fish that she had made before their trip.

Taking a bite she managed to finish off in a few minutes seeing as it was a rather large fish. When she was done she walked further into the ruins with her friends being guided by the moonlight towards the road that wound its way into the forest beyond.

Laserbeak's optics provided a good search light as they traveled through the dark road. Being a goa'uld host also allowed Katy to see better in the dark and the clicks she made that she had learned from the singers also came in handy.

Katy, Icarus and Laserbeak continued their way and it was at that time that Laserbeak landed on a rock.

"What is it?" Katy asked

"There is a city up ahead I decided to hide since there are flying contraptions up there I don't want to be spotted," he said and Katy walked further ahead till she reached the edge of the bushes which led to a slope.

Looking over she was caught by the site of a rather large industrial city with balloons and blimps flying overhead.

"Wow," was all that Katy said.

_Primitive for a planet_ Icarus said

"Shut up it is all cool to me," Katy replied to the symbiote.

_Cool to you but not to me I have seen far grander _Icarus stated

"Have you, your highness seen anything with your own eyes and not the eyes of others. Of course you haven't as I recall correctly you were just matured when this happened," Katy replied

_Shut up you insolent fool I choose what to appreciate and what not you shall not decide for me!_ Icarus stated.

"Why don't you just shove it?" Katy said getting awfully irritated with Icarus's attitude.

_And shove it where might I add?_ He said

"Why don't I shove it up through your mouth and out your rear end, or have Laserbeak do it for me. It will be painful but satisfying at the same time," she said until they heard something and both hid in the bushes.

Two lights shown themselves on the road as two people walked past them with a strange looking car.

"Um either its me or is that a model T type car?" Katy said

_Primitive might I add_ Icarus stated

_**Will you shove it!**_ Katy replied

"They appear to be residence that finally discovered the combustible engine at least they are evolving," Laserbeak stated

"True," Katy said

They remained silent with Katy and Icarus battling it out in their head for a while trying to gain control. To the outside eye no one would notice the eternal battle going on but Laserbeak was not human and could see the subtle changes nor strains that his advanced optics can.

"We need to move," he said

Both Icarus and Katy agreed as they moved on from their spot once the lights have faded.

Traveling for another hour or so they finally came upon the gates to the city. Katy was afraid when they entered that they would be shot.

It was by luck that she found a clothes line hanging form the wall and dressed up to cover the suit that the Singers provided her.

The suit she had gained from the Asterite was fine and dandy but that was for in the water not for on land.

Katy dressed herself in a simple dress with dark brown bottom and lighter top and dark vest. It allowed her to move better and hide since she had no shoes before. Now that she has some on again she fixed her dark black hair and finally cleaned herself up better. Laserbeak watched as she put on her new clothes and walked out into the dark street.

_Now you look more your place_ Icarus stated.

_**Shut your fucken mouth up asshole!**_ Katy yelled back at him

She hates dresses but will have to wear them so she will not make her mother cry. They walked further till they came upon a large building.

_**A factory?**_ Katy asked

_Seems to be and looks like it_ Icarus replied

"Laserbeak what do you think?" she asked the transformer

"I have no idea what is inside that building but my scanners indicate some sort of fluid from within. I think it is some sort of water factory," he said

"See if you can find any life signs in the building," Katy asked

Laserbeak took off flapping his large wings and activating his small thrusters for more lift till he was at least above the building. Soaring high he cut his engines and let his wings absorb the wind and just floated there.

Then he slowly lowered himself down till he was at last on the roof and looking through a window.

What he found was quite shocking.

Inside were tanks full of water and when he ran his scanner inside he found something that shocked his systems to the core. Taking flight once again he floated down towards the ground and towards Katy and Icarus.

He landed by flapping his wings and pressed his talons to the ground.

"Well?" Katy whispered

"It is a factory alright but it is well guarded. I saw many guards and some strange humans walking around it. But the shocking part is inside the water that they are using. They look kind of like Icarus," Laserbeak said

"You are kidding me there are Goa'uld in those tanks?" Katy asked

"It appears so," Laserbeak replied.

Now all three of them were stumped.

_Goa'uld? Here? That means we are back in our home galaxy we can dial any planet we want_ Icarus was starting to get excited which made Katy feel all the more determined to get back to Earth and to her family.

"So then we can use the stargate to go back to Earth right?" Katy asked

"Yes we can if we knew the right combination," Laserbeak stated

They grew quite again when they heard voices and quickly hid behind some bushes. Looking out they spotted two strange people enter the facility. From the looks of it they seemed to be breaking into the factory. Laserbeak quickly flew up onto the roof once again.

As his optics changed to infrared he spotted the two getting caught by guards and one falling into the pool to be infested. He watched when they rescued him and dragged him away from the pool along with the other prisoners. Flying down he made his report to Katy and Icarus.

"We have to get into that building," Katy said

"Let me do another reconnaissance to see what they were up to before we come down with any conclusions," Laserbeak said and flew upwards again into the sky leaving Katy and Icarus to their thoughts.

_So the man was infested?_ Icarus asked curious

_**From what Laserbeak has told us something is not right now how long does it take for blending to happen?**_Katy asked

_Normally about an hour or so depending on the condition of the host_ Icarus asked

_**Why is that?**_ Katy asked

_The host's condition determines if blending is possible and if it is compatible then the symbiote such as myself cleans the body to make is more suitable for its survival. By that I mean cleaning out any impurities such as disease or parasites that you don't know about in the system. In exchange we start elongating the host's lifespan to about a few hundred years by injecting an element called Naquadah meaning that you will outlive all your protégée for at least four hundred or so years without a sarcophagus and with one indefinitely._ Icarus explained

_**Why do I sense a 'but' in there?**_ Katy asked

_Well the drawbacks is addiction and madness now that I have seen it for myself in the memories of my ancestors, and the queen that spawned me; it was not worth the risk,_ Icarus stated

_**At least I don't have to worry about that,**_Katy replied

A noise made them stop what they were doing as they watched from the shadows the group walking away from the building towards the main town. They were in handcuffs with guards around them from what Katy and Icarus could tell. As they watched Laserbeak landed again in the bushes after the guards left.

"I believe I found something while they were distracted," he said and led them up to the roof.

Katy climbed up to the roof using a storm pipe and slowly walked over it and down into the room that Icarus was speaking of.

It was dark and the guards were outside.

Peering in she could barely make out the tank in the center of the room.

"There is a ventilation opening up here for you to enter and I shall direct to into that room," Laserbeak said and floated inside.

Katy and Icarus followed climbing into the ventilation shaft and climbing down.

They crawled around for about five minutes before opening the shaft that led them into the room. Once in Katy stared in shock with the thing inside.

_Is that a Goa'uld queen?_ Icarus stated

_**A what?**_ Katy asked

_A queen she is the mother of many Goa'uld like a queen bee if you will_ Icarus stated

Katy looked in wonder at the creature in the tank. This huge thing could not be one to infest a person and then make babies with them, or is it?

_**How does she reproduce in a human like that?**_ Katy asked

_She uses her host to mate with a human to get their 'code of life' or DNA to you Tau'ri once she has done that then she will spawn many Prim'ta or larvae as you will. _He said

"Each one compatible with a human," Katy said

Laserbeak watched them closely while having his scanners at their fullest and keeping an eye out for any intruders.

Katy walked slowly towards the tank and the queen lifted her head up slowly and weakly her bulging body looking frail.

"She looks sick," Katy said

Icarus was lost for words as he stared at the queen.

_Indeed she looks very ill. Being in this tank must be very hard on her and with her bulging body she must have been forced to mass produce which is very unhealthy for a queen,_ Icarus stated not being able to take his eyes off the queen.

"Someone is coming," Laserbeak said and Katy quickly scrambled up into the shaft once more with Laserbeak behind them closing the guard and lowering his optics so he would not be seen.

As they hid they saw the door open and some people poured in some of which Katy recognized from when they broke into the room. The two a dark man that is rather tall and intimidating and a younger kind of handsome looking man.

_Traitor!_ Icarus hissed seeing the symbol on his head.

Katy looked down at him, _**what the fuck are you talking about?**_ Katy asked

_His head see that symbol that means he is a Jaffa_ Icarus stated.

_**And?**_ Katy demanded getting annoyed

_He is a traitor seeing as he is with the Tau'ri _Icarus hissed.

Wait Tau'ri Katy said

With that the grate began to give and she Laserbeak and Icarus fell and the guards had their weapons on them. Raising her hands Katy was shocked to see the faces of the ones before her.

"Who are you?" said the main in the grey business suit on the far left of the group.

"Ummm, I am Katy, Katy Saotome of the Planet Earth," she said

"Sir she is a Goa'uld," the woman with blonde hair said beside her.

"Oh him! That is Icarus," Katy said pointing to her head.

_You make it as if I am nothing more then a parasite_ Icarus stated

"You are a parasite you asshole," Katy said back.

The group looked kind of awkward at her. Laserbeak remained quite as he watched the group from the ground. Katy then remembered she has an audience and turned blushing in embarrassment.

"Um I was talking to Icarus my symbiote he can be a royal pain in the ass mind you," she said rather sheepishly.

89898

"So your symbiote can't control you?" asked the dark man whom Katy learned is named Teal'c.

"Yeah he tries many times and I give him credit for perseverance but doesn't work," she said

"Wow such resistance to a symbiote can be of some great use to us," the woman whom she learned was named Sam said.

"Yeah well I wanted to go home more then anything at the moment," Katy said

"You do realize that by entering the Stargate you violated some very classified information right?" the older man named O'Neill said to her.

"Yeah well it was not my idea to get kidnapped when you are about to die of cancer and then get thrown across the known universe to an unknown planet only to have a giant slug in your head," Katy said

_I am not a slug!_

She began laughing hysterically at the looks on their faces.

"I like to call him a slug," Katy said smirking

"Animorphs?" O'Neill said

"Yes do you know of the Animorphs?" Katy said

"Yeah my son used to read them," he said

"Where is he now?" Katy asked and regretted it when his face turned sad.

"Sorry!" Katy said looking rather apologetic.

_You are such an idiot_ Icarus stated

"Shut up slug face," Katy said

_I AM NOT A SLUG! YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE BITCH!_ Icarus screamed at her making her cringe and fall over with her hands on her stomach.

She felt the hands trying to help her.

"Stupid Goa'uld," Katy growled

"You seem to be in control," the one called Teal'c said to her

"I am in control most of the time; for some reason Icarus can't control my body even though he is a fully mature Goa'uld. And we fight a lot you can even ask Laserbeak over there," Katy said after she recovered from that episode.

Laserbeak only rolled his optics at that explanation.

The one Katy called 'handsome' was in fact another human from another planet such as this but different. His name was Jonas and he was quite curious about Icarus.

"So you both share everything then?" he asked Katy

"Not really I call him slug or 'Icky' when he irritates me," she said knowing it would irritate him more.

_You just wait_ Icarus stated

979797

After dinner and some story telling all of the people gathered were quite intrigued by Katy and Icarus's story about the singers and the events that happened on Cybertron and before that.

The team from earth that Katy, Icarus and Laserbeak discovered was named SG-1 from a military operation that was set to explore different worlds and find new sources of trade and find threats.

Katy was excited to go home while Icarus was not feeling so well about it.

Something was not right starting with that queen.

80908

It was later that night when both he and Laserbeak returned to the factory. Luckily with the help of the Autobot Icarus managed to avoid the guards and break into the facility. When they were in front of the queen once again Icarus was shocked to get a really good look at her.

From his memories he recognized her immediately.

"Egeria Queen of the Tok'ra,"

TBC


	16. Tough Choices

**Chapter 16: Tough Choices**

Icarus stood staring at the tank his mind was not in the least bit surprised to see the queen looking at him with fear in her beady eyes.

"You should fear me," He said looking down at her.

He reached down had held her ripping her from her tank and holding her to his face.

"You are the cause of much grief among my fellow Goa'uld, for that I should just kill you right now," he said holding the famous traitor up.

Egeria struggled weakly seeing as her body could not hold up against the will of Icarus as he started to squeeze.

It was then that Katy woke.

_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_ She all but screamed at him.

Icarus fought for control as Katy used her will against his. The hand was released and Egeria was dropped as Icarus struggled to regain control.

_I have to kill the Sho'va I have to kill her! She is a traitor to all Goa'uld and I will kill her for what she had done!_ Icarus roared as Katy saw flashes of what she did as a host.

She was shocked to see what she had done in the past.

Then she became angry,

Angry at her symbiote for doing such a thing.

_**You mean to tell me you prefer whole civilizations be destroyed by those others!**_ Katy yelled at him.

While they struggled with each other Egeria looked up with curiosity at them.

The two struggled with each other's mind trying to get supremacy. Laserbeak flew in and landed right on Katy's body with his talons positioned at her throat and at heart.

"Move and I destroy your spark chamber," he said to Icarus and the Goa'uld stopped

"Kill me and you kill my host as well," Icarus stated

"I am sure Katy would not mind dying to spare the life of another unlike you!" Laserbeak said

It was then that the door opened and several individuals including SG-1 entered the room with weapons aimed at all three of them.

"What is going on?" asked the man in charge.

"Her symbiote decided to kill Egeria," Laserbeak said and swallowed Egeria whole down his throat and let up when Katy regained control.

"God damn son of a bitch!" she said as she saw Laserbeak walk over to the tank and gathered some of the water for her.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked the transformer.

"I am keeping her in my carrying chamber so she can be safe from that monster in your body," he said and Katy nodded before he took off.

Katy looked down at her body as they dragged her off. The empty tank and the pink thing that was in it which made Katy nearly gag. Laserbeak was no where to be found afterwards as they threw her into a jail.

As she sat there she was ignoring the outside of the cell and focusing on the inside.

In other words she was having a roll with her symbiote.

_Look at what you made me do you fool! You cost me a hard victory against the Tok'ra!_ Icarus screamed at her.

_**And then what? You go all I am a god shit and romp the galaxy and attack my planet, MY PLANET! I don't think so mother fucker**_ Katy yelled back.

While they were fighting they did not see the doors open and a dark figure enter. He looked at the still form of Katy as she sat in a meditative state with her legs crossed and her hands on either knee.

He watched and could see from the expressionless face the battle that must be going on in there. Nodding to the guard he opened the door and sat down beside the girl in the same position and closed his eyes as well.

Using techniques that another of his race has shown him he began to meditate alongside the still form of Katy.

In the meantime…

_You had made a big mistake for not allowing me to take a blow against the Tok'ra! Do you have any idea what this could have meant if you allowed it to happen?_ Icarus yelled

_**Yeah the good guys would lose royally as they already are doing because someone squealed the presence to someone higher up. **_Katy said

_A major victory then_ Icarus stated

_**If you carried out the deed**_ Katy stated

_And if I did I would have been greatly rewarded by the council of the System Lords_ Icarus said now getting angry again.

_**Yeah says the guy that has these memories of deceit and backstabbing**_ Katy replied

_Oh really? Then tell me if I did succeed then I would have been living it large as you say_ Icarus stated

_**Then you would be dead**_ Katy replied

Icarus stopped in his tracks and regarded her.

_**Think about it Icky if you killed the Queen of the Tok'ra then you would have been hunted down by the Tok'ra and killed. Not only that the other Goa'uld would have done the same to you in fact you would be serving a system lord for who knows how long? Can you live with that?**_ Katy said

Icarus shut his mind off from Katy for the rest of the night.

When Katy opened her eyes again she was surprised to see the same dark figure she saw with that group of earth people that came through the stargate.

"Um hi," she said rather nervously.

"Hello my friend," he said

"I am Katy," she said

"I am Teal'c as your symbiote must know yes I did betray my master," he said with a smirk.

"Yes well I am sorry you had to witness another round of our arguments," Katy said

"There is no need to apologize in fact I am glad that there is one host who has a strong enough will to fight off her symbiote." Teal'c replied

"Well he and I don't exactly get along and this last episode just proves it," she said

"What does he have to say in the matter?" was the question.

"Oh that I cost the Goa'uld a great victory over their hated enemies," she said laughing

"Really? Do tell," Teal'c asked

Katy then began to tell the Jaffa the tale of her fight with Icarus and began laughing about it the whole time.

"Indeed this is most interesting for a Goa'uld so young this one has much to learn about who is master of the body," he said and stood up.

"I have to mention the real reason why I am here besides learning about why the current events have taken place. It concerns a certain metal bird that is watching us," he said

"Laserbeak?" Katy asked

"Indeed; he seems to have disappeared into the Stargate and then returned a few hours later carrying a sort of basket with a goa'uld queen inside," he said

Opening the door both he and Katy exited and walked towards the room that the fight broke out.

Upon entering the room they found a different queen in there; this one healthy and young.

"I figured that the Pangarans could use a new queen since I took their old one," he said

"Is she alright?" Katy asked

"She will be fine in fact I am feeding her some energon from my own lines a little at a time to help her. It seems that energon has a positive reaction to the Naquadah in her blood," he said

Letting his eyes glow Laserbeak showed them an image of the goa'uld in his carrying hold as she is not moving.

"What have you done with her?" Katy asked as the others watched the exchange.

"I put her in stasis so she can rest and recover she will be fine in a few more days," Laserbeak said

There were two other people with them dressed in what appeared to be animal skins. Katy looked at them curiously as Teal'c introduced them.

It was then that Katy realized that she was speaking to the Tok'ra for the first time.

"It was brave of you to protect our queen from your symbiote," said the male of the two.

"Yes well he can be a pain in the ass acting like a spoiled child at times," Katy replied rather sheepishly.

"How is our queen doing?" as the female looking to Laserbeak.

"She will be fine just a few more days and she will be fully healed. I have her in stasis so she can rest; all that producing has her exhausted and after explaining to her what you have told me then it all make sense that she should be needed now more then ever," He said.

Nodding at that the two Tok'ra were rather reluctant to help but with their queen's life at the hands of an inorganic being then they had little choice then to go along with Laserbeak's suggestion.

The said former Decepticon then flew upwards towards rafters of the factory where he was perched and opened his link to this new creature in his carrying chamber.

All Cybertronians have one it is where they store their young after it is produced either through the use of a femme or the power of the Allspark. Now with the Allspark lost in space and forever destroyed thanks to the reports he had from Optimus Prime and the destruction of the femmes there is but little hope of survival for his race.

Or is there…

If the Decepticon reports say is true then the last hope of the Cybertronian race rests with the human known as Sam Witwicky. Laserbeak was sure of it as he checked the life support systems of the Tok'ra Queen. The queen herself is in stasis and is still functional which in a way Laserbeak is glad.

As he turned to other matters presented to him as he sat on the sill of the window there was the matter of Icarus.

Already he turned his audio receptors towards Katy and the humans known as the Tok'ra.

"Are you sure you can get him out of me?" Katy asked

"Yes we can it is a rather difficult procedure and very risky are you sure you want him out?" asked the female

"Yes I want him gone he is nothing more then a pain in the ass and has cause me nothing but trouble. So yeah get him out of my fucken body," Katy stated

"Then it is agreed that we will remove the symbiote from you and let you return home," said the female of the Tok'ra.

"Yes get this son of a bitch out of my head," Katy replied

"I believe that can be arranged," said the male.

898989

It was dawn when the group of Tok'ra stood before the stargate ready to depart and Katy and Laserbeak stood near it ready to go.

Icarus still refuses to speak to either of them.

As they entered the stargate and Katy found that she was on another planet much like her own except that this one appears to be uninhabited. Laserbeak hopped beside her and both of them landed in an area where there is hardly any use of foot traffic.

When they were underground in crystal walled tunnels. Katy looked in awe at the various tunnels and the beings walking around them most of them human but all of them Tok'ra.

As she walked she noticed the many stares that she is getting from the various Tok'ra in the room. She guess it has something to do with the handcuffs in her hands and Laserbeak whom is walking beside her.

They entered what appeared to be a medical room of sorts as Katy was asked to lie down on the platform.

"We will be putting you under so that way we can get that thing out of your head," the male which Katy learned was named Malak said.

"Ok," Katy said

Slowly she felt something enter her blood and she succumbed to the drug.

As darkness fell she could only hear faint voices.

TBC


	17. Two make One

**Chapter 17: Two Make One**

Laserbeak watched as the Tok'ra began to operate on Katy to remove Icarus from her and thus freeing her from her entrapment. Why does he sense that something is going to go wrong at any time?

Well he could not help but notice that something did go wrong.

It was at that moment that when Icarus was finally removed and a healing device was done to both symbiote and human it was not till hours later that indeed the effects began to happen.

Almost instantly he was on alert when Katy began to thrash and an alarm went off. Teams ran into the room to see what was wrong when a high pitch noise came from Katy. Her scream was unlike anything they had ever heard in their life. She screamed something in squeaks, clicks, whistles and barks in a specific pattern and by luck Laserbeak managed to record it all. She was thrashing to the point of hurting herself that is why the other Tok'ra that rushed into the room placed her in restraints and began to do some tests.

The squealing began to get louder and louder while Laserbeak recorded the sounds on all frequencies.

It was surprising however when the symbiote that was taken out began to struggle as well and began to make the same noise. Laserbeak recorded it all as they sedated both of them and placed them in cryogenic stasis.

SOMETIME LATER

"And that is what happened," Jacob Carter said as he told them what had happened to Katy Saotome.

"You mean to tell me that when you people went to remove the snake she reacted this way?" Col. O'Neill said to him.

"Yes that is what had happened and we were just as shocked as you all are," Jacob replied.

"What do you think happened?" Sam spoke up

"Well we think that something happened to both Katy and Icarus to have them both react this way," Jacob said

"Do you have a recording of the sounds made?" asked Jonas

"I do," said another voice and Laserbeak entered.

"Hey aren't you that robot birdie that accompanied that girl?" O'Neill said

"I am a Cybertronian if you will sir a Transformer," Laserbeak replied

"What do you have for us?" asked the man in charge of the meeting a rather distraught Gen. Hammond.

"Well I do have a recording of the noise that she and the symbiote was making," he said and played it for them all to hear it.

It was indeed a bunch of squeaks, clicks, whistles, barks and other noises that all from a pattern. Each of the members of SG-1 listened to it.

"Hey who is watching the discovery channel?" said a voice and they turned to find one of the airmen standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Gen. Hammond

"Sorry sir I just came to deliver this to you it is urgent," he said and handed Hammond a folder.

After reading it the airmen was about to leave when Hammond called him back in.

"Just a minute young man," he said and the airman turned around.

"Yes sir!" he said standing at attention.

"What do you mean by what you said earlier," said Hammond.

"I mean what I said sir why are you listening to a bunch of dolphins for," the airman replied.

"Dolphins?" said Sam

"Yes, ma'am my sister is in the navy and works with dolphins sir," the airman replied.

"Can you tell me more about this?" Hammond asked as the airman thought it was ok to enter the room.

"Well from the sounds they sound like bottlenose dolphin sir, that much I can tell you, I will have to ask my sister about it more," the airman replied.

"So are you saying that this recording which came from off world is from an Alien race of dolphins?" Hammond said.

"Alien dolphins I don't know sir but I do know a transformer when I see one," he said pointing at the form of Laserbeak off in the corner.

"You know of my kind?" Laserbeak asked curious.

"Airman have a seat you have some explaining to do," he said

"Yes sir,"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"So if what this airman said was true then Katy was speaking the language of the Singers," said Sam as she leaned forward.

"So it seems," said Teal'c

"So then how do we communicate with her?" asked Jonas.

"Well I think the answer lies with the airman's sister who I believe is onboard the SeaQuest," replied Hammond.

"The SeaQuest? Isn't that the Navy's pride and joy with the latest in technology?" Sam replied

"Yes in fact I know the captain of the SeaQuest and if his sister comes through then I will be able to establish contact with my old friend Nathan Bridger." O'Neill said to the group.

"Then do it Coronel that's an order," Hammond said and the group got up to do what was necessary.

It took several days before contact was made with N.E.S.T. and the SeaQuest. On the screen was a rather scruffy looking man who looked like he just came from a mission stood beside a rather tired and old looking man that appeared to have too much sun.

"Nathan Bridger and Major Lennox I assume," Hammond said looking at the screen in the briefing room.

"Yes sir that is us," said the scruffy looking man whom Hammond assumes is Major Lennox.

"I have a message for both of you from two of my people here on base. Well actually one of the messages is for the Autobot known as Optimus Prime the other is for Nathan himself," Hammond said.

"I am surprised sir that Stargate Command would contact us," Nathan said

"Well if the situation would not have called for the involvement of both N.E.S.T. and the crew of the SeaQuest then I would not be having this conversation," Hammond said with a smile.

Catching the gist of the joke both men laughed.

"Getting Serious now General that is not why you called isn't it?" Lennox replied

"No it is not Major, and the reason for this call is because I need your help," Hammond said.

8989977

It took several hours for Hammond to explain the situation with both Lennox and Bridger and after having heard it Lennox was the one who said something.

"Aside from the girl that speaks dolphin there is a _Decepticon _at Stargate Command?" Lennox said bewildered.

"Former Decepticon Major," General Hammond said with a smile.

The sounds of heavy footsteps could be made and a rather deep voice filled the screen and Hammond was surprised when Laserbeak stood up straighter.

"It is an honor to finally see the one who saved the life of my second in command and his platoon," said a voice.

"Optimus Prime sir," said Laserbeak.

"Welcome to Earth Laserbeak," he said

"Thank you sir," he said

"I have someone here who wishes to speak to you," with that the face that filled the screen was one that Laserbeak was glad to see.

"PROWL!" he said

"Yep," was the reply

"How in the Matrix did you get to Earth?" asked Laserbeak

"After the attack I went back to the ship and found it to be damaged so I had stolen a pass code that would get me to the space bridge. By using that I was able to transport myself to the Sol System's planet Mars and from there convert myself to Protoform and came to Earth…Well after fighting my way into the building of course," he said

Laserbeak smiled, "I am glad you are alright my friend," he said

"How are Katy and Icarus?" he asked

"Not good I am afraid," and the Transformer explained to them his dilemma.

"Well why don't we put them back?" asked Lennox,

"It is not that easy," replied Jonas who sat down to watch the exchange.

"Yes to do something like that when the symbiote is weak will kill both host and symbiote. That is the reason why we are here asking if Nathan can understand this message," Jack said to the two screens.

Laserbeak played back the message and Nathan Bridger nodded, "I myself can't understand dolphin but I know someone who can I will arrange a transport along with some fuel for your transformer friend there," Nathan said.

"Thank you it is much appreciated," Hammond replied.

The connection was terminated and Hammond turned to the individuals who stood before them.

"At least something can be done about this." Hammond said.

It was not till two days later that Hammond stood at the entrance to Stargate Command with the rest of his team. There the doors to the elevator opened and four individuals entered. The first man being Major Lennox from N.E.S.T. he was followed in by a dark skinned man that also bore the N.E.S.T. uniform. The third man was a teenager from the looks of his clothes, but he bore the symbol for SeaQuest DSV on his uniform. He was followed by Nathan Bridger who held a device in his hands.

They all entered the briefing room where Laserbeak resided and the others whom had waited for them to arrive including the airman who suggested it.

"Rory it is good to see you again," Bridger said as he ran up and gave the airman a hug.

"It is good to see you again sir," Rory said to him.

"Your sister is doing fine in fact she can speak a good amount of bottlenose that mimic," Bridger replied

"Is she still pulling pranks on SeaQuest?" asked the airman

Bridger shook his head, "Oh yeah and she still drags Lucas and Darwin into it as well,"

"Gentlemen please be seated," General Hammond said to them.

All four of them sat on the left while SG-1, Jacob and Malak sat on the right.

"Now Gentlemen I asked you to come here in the need of a mutual friend who is now in cryogenic stasis at the moment to save her life. She was infested with a symbiote not too long ago that tried to take the life of another and has asked our allies the Tok'ra to remove the symbiote." Hammond began

"But upon removal we found that she became delirious and her body started to lose strength something that has never happened before. We called you here because just before putting her in stasis she began to make strange noises which we identified as bottlenose dolphin a language that we humans will never be able to understand at this point in time." Jacob asked

"We asked you both as representatives of both your respective branches of the military to help us in our dilemma seeing as N.E.S.T. is not apart of the United States it also deals with alien accounts that is why we asked you to come here," Jacob said.

Lennox stared at Laserbeak as the Autobot nodded.

"Laserbeak here is a former Decepticon and requested the presence of NEST seeing as they deal with the Autobots which are others of his kind. He asks if you could remove the Decepticon symbols from his body and place the symbol for earth on them instead." With this Laserbeak nodded.

Lennox was the one who spoke first.

"As a representative of both the Autobots and the team at N.E.S.T. I am glad to comply with the request seeing as both Optimus Prime and our original liaison could not be here," he held up a welder and some paints.

"When this is done I would like to begin that procedure,"

"Very well," was the reply from Hammond.

"I understand that Laserbeak wishes to remain with the SGC?" Lennox said

"That is correct Major because for me Katy and Icarus need my assistance and the Tok'ra need their queen once she is healed," was the reply from the Cybertronian.

"You said that you can't translate bottlenose dolphin is that correct?" Bridger said to Jack

"Yep I don't understand squeaky," Jack replied.

"Lucas here has that solution," he pointed to the younger man.

"I have here a portable device that should help we use it to speak to Darwin our dolphin onboard the SeaQuest and would like to place it in your computers," Lucas said.

Sam pointed to the terminal on the side.

Lucas got to work immediately uploading the programming into the computer. As he did so he ran a test with Darwin's recording.

It was series of squeaks clicks and whistles that he played on a recorder.

It was then the P.A. system in the room changed the tone and a voice translated, "_Darwin play with Lucas? Or are we going to sing together some more_?" it said.

Everyone sat there in shock at the squeaky voice that played.

"What I invented was a system that took the dolphin's squeaks, clicks and whistles and by computer breaks it down and interprets it into any language it is programmed to translate in including Goa'uld," Lucas said.

"That is amazing just like the Stargate's universal translation program," Sam said

"Yes only this one interprets only cetacean language something which I think does not work with the Stargate system since it is mainly on a different frequency as a normal human vocabulary," Lucas replied.

"Alright them lets here that message that this girl spat out in delirium ok," Bridger said.

Laserbeak replayed the recording of Katy's voice.

What came out of it was something that shocked them all.

"_When two become one they become strong, when one become two again their souls shall fall and agony shall rip them to the planes of darkness and the eternal deep."_

_TBC_


	18. Two Make One Part 2

**Chapter 18: Two Make One part 2**

"_When two become one; they become strong, when one become two again their souls shall fall and agony shall rip them to the planes of darkness and the eternal deep."_

Shock ripped through everyone at the SGC at the translation of this statement. But there is more…

"_What was broken and undone behold the two made one," _was the next statement.

They others stared at each other in fright at the sound of that voice haunting them with words that no human could have produced.

"Are you saying that this woman was infested with an alien parasite and now without it she will die?" asked Bridger.

"Yes, I think that is what the message is trying to say probably programmed into her by the being known as the Asterite?" said Lucas as he stared as the recording.

"This is rather interesting," Jack said

"How so?" asked Lennox

"Well we all know what the Goa'uld can do so why don't we just put the symbiote back?" he replied

"Well sir that would not be easy seeing as both of them are too weak for a blending to take place," said Sam as she looked over the reports.

"Well what choice do we have? If we don't do something then Katy and Icarus are going to die," Jonas said at last.

"Well I don't care about the snake but the girl yeah I guess you're right," Jack said.

"There is away," Teal'c said

"Oh and how you propose we do so?" asked Lennox.

LATER

It was without a doubt that Katy was lowered into the tank of seawater from a planet that Daniel was in beforehand. Right beside her was an alien that resembles a fish. He turned to the other members of SG-1.

"You wish to use my technology to restore this girl to life?" he said

"Yeah you know put the snake back since they both can't live without each other. I kind of feel sorry for them though," Jack said.

"I sure hope this will work myself I have heard of the singers and for the first time I have seen one in all my time being alive," he said looking out the window.

Jack turned as well seeing the dolphin outside the viewer.

Nathan Bridger insisted that his dolphin Darwin accompany them on this mission seeing as it was Singer Technology that did it so maybe a dolphin will help restore them to health.

Right beside Jack, Nathan himself and Lennox stood ready for anything as Katy was brought into the building from the outside.

Seeing as the SGC did not have the means of sustaining her health they brought her into the building that was made underwater. Laserbeak followed seeing as Cybertronian alloy can withstand high pressure and sea water.

He looked at them both from the jar that was Icarus and the prone pale form of Katy as she came out of cryogenic stasis.

"They have to be placed in the water," he said.

"What do you mean? They would drown," said Sam

"Not she I sense she would be fine," the creature said as he lifted Katy up.

Icarus dragged himself into the water seeing as he rejected Katy. As soon as they were placed within the seawater tank Icarus just started to sink along with Katy when normal people float.

As they waited the message began to play again in everyone's mind.

"_When two become one; they become strong, when one become two again their souls shall fall and agony shall rip them to the planes of darkness and the eternal deep."_ Darwin said as the translator translated his words.

He swam around them clicking and squeaking trying to encourage them to rise up again.

In Katy's mind something came to both of them.

A being of light descended down towards them and held them close. Darwin watched as this being obviously a man of light bowed his head to the dolphin.

"_Ancient_," was all Darwin said as they looked at him.

"Primus!" Laserbeak said

"Daniel?" Jack said out of the blue and they all turned to him.

The being in the light shown his face and they saw the image of a man just briefly before he held both the symbiote and Katy's hand. Turning to Darwin they repeated the last statement.

"_What was broken and undone behold the two made one,"_ he said

With that he vanished again leaving them alone. It was then that Icarus started to move again his fins twitched as he started to awaken. Opening his eyes he realized where he was and the form that was above him.

Though it was a dolphin it was not Ecco. The dolphin squeaked towards him and they all saw his head nod in understanding before he quickly swam towards Katy and burrowed into her mouth again.

They all watched as blending took place and finally slowly Katy's eyes began to open. She looked around and found herself floating with the dolphin next to her.

Looking at the others she found a group of humans standing in an underwater facility. Swimming towards them she approached the viewer and spoke.

"_What happened?" _she asked

It was the man with the dark skin who answered, "What do you remember?" he asked

"You do realize that you can come in right?" he asked

Katy looked at the glass and placed her hand through finding it dry she walked right through and found herself dry with not a drip of water.

"Thank you Darwin you can return now," said the man and the dolphin nodded before swimming off.

"He understands you," the girl said.

"I am guessing that Icarus is now speaking right?" asked Jonas.

"Yes, my host is still sleeping and recovering and so am I; but I am strong enough to speak," Icarus replied.

"Barely," said another voice and Icarus turned to find two of the Tok'ra there.

"You were the ones who performed the surgery on us anyways right?" he said

"Yes we tried but it appears as if you both can't live without each other," said the female of the two.

"I see I was so looking forward to a more male host and one not so whiny as this one," Icarus stated with a smirk.

"Well I don't know much about Goa'uld but all I can say is that you are stuck with her," Lucas said with a smirk.

"You must be the human who discovered the means to translate singer is that right?" Icarus stated.

"Yeah," Lucas replied his blonde hair going into his face.

Smirking Icarus offered Katy's hand.

"Thanks," he said smiling a real smile.

TOK'RA BASE

Seeing as Icarus is not allowed to leave the base since he is not a Tok'ra he was happy to sit there and sort through Katy's memories. As he was sorting through he could hear someone moan in their shared mind.

_It is about time you woke up_ he said

_**What the fuck? I thought I finally gotten rid of you?**_Katy stated

_Not likely the procedure was a failure due to the Asterite's tampering_ Icarus stated

_**How long was I out?**_ Katy asked

_About a week since we both had to be put in cryogenic isolation_ was the reply

_**Laserbeak?**_ Katy asked

_He is currently with the Tok'ra setting up a holding tank for their queen since he took her into his carrying hold to heal. Now that she is fully recovered she is moved to a holding tank until a suitable host is found_ Icarus replied.

_**Oh so seeing as I am stuck with you what do we do now?**_ Katy asked

_Well I have no clue but according to Laserbeak we finally gotten a hold of Tau'ri your home world_ he said smugly

_**Really?!**_ Katy stated

_Yes in fact it was Laserbeak that had gotten them to help us in our plight and managed to find a way to bring us back. You will have to thank him for that one. And he had gotten a hold of Prowl and is doing alright. Prowl made it to earth using the space bridge technology that the Cybertronians have. He is currently in the care of N.E.S.T. the organization on earth that deals with his kind_. Icarus informed Katy

_**Is he going to return to them once this is over**_? Katy asked

Icarus had to laugh at that one, _no; it seems as if he wishes to stay with us saying that without him we would have been in deeper trouble then we were_

Katy felt flustered through their link and Icarus was starting to warm up to his host. After all he is not going to leave anytime soon thanks to that meddling bunch of glowing balls so he might as well make himself comfortable.

_**So do I get to go home?**_ Katy said

_I told you no; since I am in your body you are not allowed to go to Earth seeing as I am the enemy but Laserbeak has made a message for your folks to ensure that you will be alright and will forward any mail through the Tok'ra so that way you can stay in contact. _Icarus replied

It was then that he had felt something that he had never felt before in his host.

Slowly he looked down to find something wet on his hand. Lifting it up he studied it and another landed on his hand again. He lifted it up to his face and felt along Katy's soft cheeks and dark hair.

It was tears.

Katy's tears

He looked into the mind of his host and found her deep sadness penetrating through her body. The symbiote had never felt someone so sad before and regretted to inform her of the terrible news.

A sniffle soon followed and then an all out sob.

Katy began to cry and Icarus did not know what to do.

So he waited in silence and offered feelings of comfort while he replayed the message that he had heard that came from Katy's lips courtesy of the Asterite.

_(_When two become one; they become strong, when one become two again their souls shall fall and agony shall rip them to the planes of darkness and the eternal sleep, for those who do not understand there is a balance and a destiny for all things in life. For evil has ruled this galaxy and the universe for too long and now good shall come again. Both darkness and light shall reign in harmony again for what was broken and undone behold the two made one.)

Icarus had no idea what that meant but it was on the message that Katy said and the Tok'ra recorded it. It was just that the human technology to translate this was not able to pick up the rest of the message. For this Icarus knew for certain and the only one who could fully understand it was the dolphin that they brought with them. So Icarus assumed that the dolphin kept silent knowing their fate and at this he was not surprised.

Bloody singers and their secretive ways.

Damn you Asterite why you have to make it so difficult!

TBC


	19. Unknown Fate

**Chapter 19: Unknown Fate**

It had taken Katy several hours till she finally stopped crying and when she was through crying Icarus was at a lost for words for once. The Tok'ra all had gathered outside of her room seeing her cry like that only to be banished away by the guards.

It was not till night fall of the following day when the shield was let down and a woman entered.

She was dressed like any other Tok'ra except her dark clothes and flowing dress proved otherwise.

"I guess it is you that I should thank for my rescue," she said

Katy looked up at the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Do not fear my child everything will be alright now. Your symbiote had done some wrong and has asked for forgiveness for your sake," she said

"He has? That is unlikely," Katy replied between sobs.

"I know it is hard on you, but you must endure till the end and it is for the best." The woman said

Metallic footsteps entered the room and Laserbeak was the first to enter.

"How is she?" he asked

"She is still distraught about not being able to return to her home planet," the woman said

"I apologize on their behalf my lady," he said bowing low.

"There is nothing to apologize for Laserbeak after all Icarus was only acting on what his genetic memories tell him," the woman said caressing Katy's face.

Katy seeking comfort held onto the lady but it was Icarus that spoke.

"She is unable to comprehend words very well for she is very distraught and it is bothering me as well,"

The woman smiled softly at both of them as she stroked Katy's head. Laserbeak moved closer and nudged his head under one of her arms. She instinctively lifted that arm and he crawled under it offering her comfort in the best possible way.

"There is nothing you can do Icarus Katy is upset because she can't go home it is plain and simple," he stated.

"Well if it wasn't for me she would have never been denied access to go home in the first place," Icarus said

"Now the worm is feeling sorry," Laserbeak said

"I am not a worm," Icarus growled.

"Oh come now Icky everyone knows how you sneaked around when Katy is sleeping," the former Decepticon's optics glowed a brighter shade of yellow.

"Have not!" Icarus stated and stuck out his tongue at the transformer.

Laserbeak knew that human gesture and since he is unable to comply he opened his beak and lifted his glossa which is his way of sticking his tongue back.

"Alright children that is enough," said the woman as she hugged Katy even more the sobs starting to end.

"Is she ever going to be alright?" Icarus asked

"Maybe with time but you will have to be strong for her," the woman said

Icarus rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes Mother Egeria," he said and she playfully smacked him on the head.

From the sounds of it Katy had fallen asleep in the back of their shared mind. Icarus was glad for he can't stand her weeping.

"You will have to leave," Egeria said

"Why?" Icarus asked

"You are still a Goa'uld and thus a security risk to us all. You know the location of this base and should you fall into enemy hands you will compromise us one way or another," she said

"I am a Tar'ak Egeria they will not heed my words even if I was captured. You were once a Goa'uld yourself so you should realize how much a Tar'ak's words should mean to them. My words would be poison after all so why should they take my word for it," Icarus reasoned.

"All the more not to trust you for times have changed since Hathor came back to life. They take anything now since Anubis is now reigning over the system lords. I will have my doubts that even you will be worthless in this war," she said.

"We shall see," Icarus stated

Egeria nodded as she stood up, "You will be leaving in the morning with enough food and supplies to last you for a while. We managed to get a bag from your Tau'ri friends that can hold a good supply of food that should last you for a while." She said and held out the bag to Icarus.

"It also has your crystals that you use to heal me and supplies for Laserbeak as well along with a generator to create more when necessary," she said with a smile.

"So when do I leave?" Icarus stated

"You will leave tomorrow at dawn," she said and stood up to walk away.

Laserbeak looked at Icarus the goa'uld said nothing.

"You don't know where I destination will be do you?" he asked the symbiote.

"No," was the statement.

"Then I suggest getting some recharge time for tomorrow will be an eventful day," he said as he powered down.

Icarus nodded tiredly as he laid back on the bed looking at the crystal ceiling and felt himself go to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

When Icarus woke he found himself eating so that means Katy was already up.

_**Morning sleepy head**_ she said to him

_Are you done crying your eyes out?_ He said

_**Yeah **_she said

_Good because today we are leaving by orders of Egeria_ he said

_**Why?**_ Katy asked

_Because we are no longer welcomed on the Tok'ra base and frankly I am sick of this place_ he said

Katy glared mentally at him.

She then gotten up after their meal and walked out meeting Laserbeak which had their pack on his back.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah," Katy replied as they walked out.

Two Tok'ra guards met them on the way out and they walked forwards till they were at the Stargate.

Standing there before the great ring which was to transport them to where ever they wanted to go Katy pulled out the device and pressed a button.

Immediately the gate pulled up a set of coordinates with eight symbols on it and it immediately went into a vortex before settling down.

Katy once again looked into that dreaded pool of light shimmering in front of her. Egeria looked at her with much sadness on her face as both she and Laserbeak bid her farewell. Icarus remained silent as they sadly entered the vortex into an unknown fate.


	20. Where The Wild Things Are

**Chapter 20: Where the Wild Things Are**

When they exited the gate they found themselves in some sort of ruin. The walls were gigantic but luckily this time Laserbeak was with them and he was the one who went first.

"It appears the atmosphere is safe enough for you Katy," he said

Nodding she walked further away from the Stargate. The gate closed right afterwards plunging them into darkness. Good thing the Tok'ra packed some lights for them as they were turned on.

Looking around Katy saw that they were in some sort of temple with all the motifs on the wall. The walls she could tell were made of stone as they walked further in. The gate remained in darkness as they walked along the shadows of the temple ruins towards the exit. The walls were gigantic as was the ceiling which disappeared into the darkness. Katy held onto the flashlight as they walked further and further away from the gate.

_I guess the ancients really had built something in the wall_ Icarus tried to joke.

_**Very funny**_ Katy replied as they walked further and further away.

The walls were pictured with motifs of giant animals with metallic bodies some with missiles on them and others with blades and claws.

"Reminds me of Cybertron," Laserbeak stated as they walked further down the old hallway.

"You know for something this old I am surprised nothing collapsed yet," Katy said

"From the looks of it these walls were built to withstand a lot of pressure and from my readings there are some deposits of alloys used in making metals down here," he said

They could feel the heat before they saw it as they exited the temple finally.

It turns out to be a cave of some sorts high above the cliffs. The last of the day's sun finally set and the night air was just coming in.

"Ok I think we should camp out tonight," Katy stated

_Thank you captain obvious_ Icarus put his two cents in.

_**You shut up**_ Katy said to him.

A huff was all that she had gotten before the Goa'uld was silent.

Katy could not find anything to use for a fire so she and Laserbeak settled for remaining in the cave. It was a good thing too seeing as the wild life in passing gave Katy the creeps.

As she sat there listening she could hear some other noises as well something was out there and Katy was scared. But scared became curious as she climbed outside of the cave with Laserbeak in tow.

Looking over the ridge she was shocked to see giant metallic animals racing along the ground.

She could tell from the gleam of the twin moons that these animals had indeed been made of metal.

"Where the fuck are we?" she asked Laserbeak.

The Transformer shrugged as he looked down at the group just moving along under the temple.

She sat down and watched for a bit as they butted heads and acted like real animals.

It was then that her eyes started to drift into sleep and she curled up next to Laserbeak and the Transformer held his wing out to her. Katy curled up to him and the warmth of his systems kept her warm through the night.

By dawn the light of the twin suns warmed along Katy's back making her eyes open and enjoying the warmth it gave.

As she rose up on her bed of stones and sand she stretched the popping of her bones was enough to warrant anyone's attention. Laserbeak woke from recharge the solar energy that the sun provided will help in creating energon for him.

Speaking of which…

Katy dug into her bag for something to eat and for the Energon generator for Laserbeak. Pulling it out she turned the machine on and in a few minutes a cube of energon was released for Laserbeak to consume. Drinking it up he was glad for the refuel. Katy put the generator away wondering how in the world did her bag become so full of stuff and so little was revealed. It was as if the bag had infinite space in it.

Looking around she saw that the herd of strange animals are still there grazing. They looked suspiciously like dinosaurs with their armored backs but their heads reminded her of human driven machines.

A sudden roar was heard and Katy turned just in time to see some sort of strange lion-like creature come pouring through the canyon that they found themselves in.

The creatures started to stampede away from the hole. Katy and Laserbeak quickly hid in the cave and well away from the herd. The roar of the creature could be heard along with the sounds of engines.

Looking up from her hiding place Katy watched and through her eyes Icarus as well as the lion-like creature and the thing in the sky which looked more like a bird similar to Laserbeak rally up the ones on the ground and began to herd them away.

"Weird," Katy whispered

"We should get moving who knows what else is lurking here," he said.

Katy had to agree along with Icarus as they climbed down the canyon walls and towards the opening away from the metal monsters.

As they walked the sun blazed down on them and Katy had to drink constantly from her water jug which is the same as her bag. For someone as resourceful as Egeria she managed to find something like this was amazing. But then again she said she gotten it from Earth so it would be no surprise what other stuff she found.

Katy walked around in the hot air while Laserbeak soared overhead the twin suns beating down on her.

Already by mid-afternoon her skin was already red and chapped and her back blistering with burns. Icarus was grumbling the whole way.

_This is too hot! How can anything live in such desert wastes is beyond me I feel sorry for the fool who owns this place. I would even wonder if there was Naquadah here or even Naquadria_ he said his mind growing more needing of water for hours now.

Katy took another swig of her drink and her hand fell into her bag and she pulled out the Power of Endurance crystal. Activating it she felt relief as her skin healed up enough where it is not blistering and burned.

It still was red and badly sunburned though as she felt the crystal restore energy for another day.

Dipping in low Laserbeak came just above them his wings spread out wide as he gently took them in his claws and suddenly lifted them up into the air.

"Um only now you thought about this?" asked Katy as they were lifted up.

"I did not have the efficient repairs done to do it in the past," Laserbeak sounded sheepish.

"Oh," Katy replied

"My repair system has just finished repairs and reinforced the armor so I can lift you up." He said

"Good because I was tired of cooking," Katy replied.

Laserbeak adjusted Katy in the air so she was riding on his back after all the cassette was a little taller then her and so could easily hold her up.

"Wow there really is nothing but desert here," Katy said

"Not really I found that this planet is in fact inhabited by humans but the difference it that they live near the water sources," Laserbeak replied.

"Alright," Katy said and Laserbeak flapped his wings and they were off towards the nearest town. The sun beat down on them further as they neared but Katy and Icarus could see more of those metal things.

"I managed to tap into this world's communications and found that the metal creatures are in fact called Zoids and I resemble something called an Organoid," Laserbeak said with a chuckle.

"So if anyone asks tell them your and Organoid?" Katy asked

"Yeah," Laserbeak replied as they landed on the outskirts of the town.

Katy hoped off as they walked towards the town.

"Lets just hope there is no a single ounce of trouble here," Katy said and began to walk towards the town.

TBC


	21. Planet of the Zoids

**Chapter 21: Planet of the Zoids**

It was still blisteringly hot when Katy with her symbiote Icarus and the transformer Laserbeak arrived at the town. The town itself was sparse almost like a cowboy kind of town except there are a few high tech equipment here and there and more of those metal animals.

Laserbeak landed right in the middle of the town and Katy felt relief as she slid off the metallic body. The heat of the sun was unbearable as they entered. People stopped what they were doing to stare at the duo as they walked up the steps towards the local establishment. Panting for breath and with sunburn skin Katy walked over to the bar.

"You look like you have been in the desert too long," the bar tender said as he passed her a glass of water.

Katy gladly took it Icarus remained quiet as he too enjoyed the nourishment.

As soon as they were done which is about five large glasses of water Katy turned to the bartender.

"What can I do to repay you sir since I have no money to pay for the water?" Katy asked

"Water is free kid if you bought anything else then you would have had to pay," said the bartender.

Nodding Katy sat down to rest for a bit while Laserbeak did a scan of the area.

"Mighty fine Organoid you got there by the way," he said

"Thanks," Katy replied

"Where did you get him from or where did you find him?" asked the man

"I always had him since my parents died," Katy lied

_Nice one there_ Icarus inclined

_**Shut up Icky**_ Katy said trying to think

"Wow they must have been rich?" the guy said,

"Actually they found him in some ruins left by the ancients," Katy lied again

"Ah I see so what have you called him?" asked the bartender.

"Laserbeak," Katy said

"Cool name and I can see why; he looks like a miniature Buster Eagle," he said

Katy turned her head confused and at Icarus's prodding let him take over for her.

"Now what is a Buster Eagle?" Icarus asked

"A Zoid don't you know?" the man said

"Sorry I have lived in the desert for so long with my parents we don't encounter much Zoids," Icarus lied

"So I take it you are not educated eh?" he said

"Nope," Katy replied

"Then your parents should have been arrested seeing as it is required by law to have all children educated." Said the man

"My parents are dead thankfully," Icarus replied

"I am sorry to hear that," the man said

"It was Laserbeak here who educated me seeing as my parents died when I was about five years old but never told me about the Zoids," she said

"Ah I see," the bartender said.

The finished cleaning the counter and as the last patrons left for the day he closed shop.

"Why doesn't anyone stay to drink at night?" asked Katy taking over again.

"We can't there are too many wild Zoids in this part of the region and they love to come out at night," he said

"Come we can stay in my home underground," he said

He led Katy and Icarus through a doorway in the back of the bar and down a set of stairs. When they entered the door they looked down into the dark cooridor and found that the stairs goes down a long ways. When they emerged Katy gasped at the sight that she saw.

_What in the seven hells?_ Icarus stated from his part of their shared mind.

The hangar was huge with all sorts of things in it ranging from dinosaurs to birds.

"I take it these are Zoids?" Katy asked

"Yes, we keep them down here to protect them from the elements and from raiders," the barkeeper said as they walked further along the hanger wall.

Katy could only stare at them as they stood majestically.

"You really never seen a Zoid before?" the man said

"No," Katy let it slip.

_You idiot!_ Icarus said

"Who are you really and where do you come from?" the man said suddenly turning to Katy.

Sighing Katy told him where she came from and how she got here to Planet Zi.

They are currently sitting in the Barkeeper's home and for starters the man was well beat. To say that story of a traveler from the stars was extraordinary try having someone tell you that their so called 'Organoid' was actually a robotic being from the Planet Cybertron.

"I can't believe this," he said looking at the strange alien before him.

"You mean to tell me that you are from a planet called Earth? He *pointing to Laserbeak* is from Cybertron and that thing in your head is from who knows where?" he asked pointing to Katy's head.

_If you must know you dumbass that I am a Goa'uld and I am not a thing_ Icarus stated

"Um Icarus said he rather you not call him a thing," Katy replied

"Sorry," the barkeeper said.

It was then that the Barkeeper introduced himself as Irwin the 10th Katy was surprised that this guy was a Zoid pilot as well as a barkeeper.

Irwin explained about the history of Planet Z and its inhabitants as well as the Zoids. Their purpose and their culture as well as the war.

"So let me get this straight, You mean to tell me that your planet is at war?" Katy asked while they were in Irwin's home.

"Yes the various new nations that came from it all rose. It seems our world is always at war every so many years. But they all want the same thing," he said

"What?" asked Icarus taking over.

"Energy," said Laserbeak speaking for the first time.

"Energy and the power of the Zoids it is obvious these people want the Zoids to be their slaves but end up that the Zoids choose the pilots. I can sense their sentience," said the former Decepticon.

Irwin nodded as they headed towards the nearest exit to the quarters. Katy, Icarus and Laserbeak taking the last main guest room seeing as it is big enough for both Laserbeak and Katy to fit comfortably in.

As they walked in Katy asked where the showers were.

"Just to the right," he said pointing to a door.

Feeling relieved when he stepped out and closed the door Katy stripped out of her dirty clothes and into some new ones and stepped into the shower.

Once refreshed she stepped out again.

Laserbeak was already shut down in recharge for the night and had his head tucked into his wing like a bird and was settled down next to the bed. Katy put on some new clothes and jumped into bed.

She was out in seconds.

TBC


	22. Smugglers or Us?

**Chapter 22: Smugglers or Us?**

The sounds of explosions filled the hallways as Katy woke to find herself running.

_**What is going on?**_ Katy asked

_It is about time you got up you stupid idiot we are under attack and since you did not bother to get up I had to take control_ Icarus stated as he fired a blaster at an unknown enemy.

Laserbeak was firing his own weapons on as many of the enemies as possible. All around Katy Zoids which were once motionless sprang to life as they raised themselves up and started to strike back at the enemy.

Katy could clearly see the amount of Zoids and the types as they struck back at their enemy. She was then picked up by Laserbeak as they flew out of the battle into the open night sky. Grabbing on it was a good thing the Icarus thought about their bag and the equipment inside.

Holding on they tried to make their escape until.

Bolts of energy from an unknown source came down from the sky and Laserbeak turned his head and screamed.

Icarus still in control held on as two flying Zoids came down at them. Turning out of the way Laserbeak headed towards a group of rocks. As they flew down they could see herds of wild Zoids on the ground.

"Laserbeak head there," Icarus said and the former Decepticon rolled down towards the Zoids.

The Zoids quickly moved out of the way. As he flew over them and soon gunfire started when the Wild Zoids began attacking their pursuers as they tried to get at the Decepticon. Laserbeak ducked again as he flew around a bunch of boulders.

The flying Zoids followed him until he hid into a rock crevice and they buzzed past him. As soon as they were past Katy and Icarus looked out. Icarus was still in control seeing as he can get them out of tight situations.

When they did not come out some of the Zoids took to blasting the rubble away to get to Katy and Laserbeak.

Well it seems that luck was on their side.

A massive shockwave shook the air as a large red zoid zoomed past them and began to fire missiles at the flying zoids. Running and seeing as they were out gunned when two more flying zoids joined the fight they backed off and away from it all.

The rubble just missed them so they were safe till something began to scrape at the rocks. Laserbeak began to fire his own weapons at the intruders but something squealed and he stopped.

Peering out of the hole that they hid in they came face to face with a zoid that was looking in. This zoid was rather colorful with its bright red and yellow coloring.

"Hi," Katy said shyly after resuming control.

The zoid did not say a thing. Not like it has to as he moved away from them and opened its cockpit.

Icarus took over as they climbed into the seat and the Zoid took off from the rocks with Laserbeak in tow.

Katy held on as it flew higher into the clouds and was glad she was in the cockpit.

_At this height we would have died of both lack of oxygen and hypothermia _Icarus said as they traveled higher still above the clouds.

_**Where are we going?**_ Katy asked

**I have no clue** a new voice said

Katy jumped when she heard it.

**Relax it is only me Laserbeak remember my former master was a telepath so all of us cassettes as you call us or symbiotes are telepathic too. **

_You are telling us now because?_ Icarus said rather irritated

**Because now I feel like it** was the reply

Katy wanted to laugh but kept her thoughts to herself as she looked outside. It was then that the Zoid dipped down and flew towards a large sea cliff and into a rather concealed hole. After flapping its wings a few times it landed softly and lowered its head so that Katy can climb out.

"Welcome to smugglers or us," Katy said

_Is that supposed to be some sort of joke Tau'ri_ Icarus stated

"Yep," was the reply

_Then it is a rather stupid one_

TBC


	23. Getting Back to the Stargate

**Chapter 23: Getting Back to the Stargate**

"Ok if it is one thing I agree on it is the fact that we are in way over our heads," Katy said as she sat down in a cell along with Laserbeak.

The so called Organoid who is actually a transformer from the planet Cybertron sat there as well.

As they sat there in the rather large hanger the zoid that brought them in opened up its hatch and allowed Katy and Icarus to exit into the bay.

_Smugglers or us indeed_ Icarus stated as they entered the hanger.

The room was indeed full of activity as zoids of all sorts have been roaming around with humans servicing them or just plain cleaning them.

"Looks like a paradise of sorts," Laserbeak joked as he saw the oil baths they had and just drooled to get into one.

"Laserbeak why don't you get a bath you need it," Katy said looking at his dirty and dinged armor and realized that Laserbeak never really had a bath in a long time.

The said transformer walked over to where the zoids were getting washed in the special showers when Katy was approached from behind.

She turned when the shadow fell on her and saw a rather large man behind her.

"How can I help you?" Katy asked

_Be careful Katy I don't like this one_ Icarus replied

Getting nervous Katy switched to let Icarus take control of the situation.

"Welcome here I saw Fire Phoenix bring you in and thought I could give you all's a hand," he said eying Laserbeak.

"Don't worry this Organoid is not going anywhere," Icarus replied

"Ah I was hoping to give a little trade," he said

"The Organoid only obeys me," Icarus replied.

**Nice one there** Laserbeak replied.

_I know it is all I can do to make sure that you stay with us for I don't trust these humans,_ Icarus replied

"Strange that I have never seen an Organoid that is shaped like an avian before," the man replied

"This one was found by some ruins in the mountains where I picked it up. Then some bandits came and raided the town I was taking sheltered in," Icarus replied trying to make Katy sound weary.

"I see," the man said as he walked over to his own zoid which from what Laserbeak told her was a Lightning Styx a cheetah type of Zoid which is built for speed.

The zoid was resting at the moment its optic sensors were off and its cockpit dark. Laserbeak followed Katy and Icarus seeing as the former was still watching while her symbiote was still in control.

"So where do you come form? The main capital or some other town for I have never seen the likes of you before," he said

"We come from far away," Icarus said trying to be as vague as possible.

"Don't worry about it I am not about to pry because you look awfully young to me for a woman," he said

"Where I come from is none of your concern, but know this those men were after that village for some reason for I know it is not my Organoid," Icarus stated.

"I see a runaway eh?" he asked

"More like an exile I was banished from my homeland," Icarus replied bending the truth a bit.

_**Nice one**_ Katy said

_Well it was the least I can do,_ the Goa'uld replied

"They were actually after the generator and the armory that they used to arm their Zoids," said the man as they walked towards the place they had the crew stay in.

"You must be tired from your journey and wish to rest," he said feeling generous as both Katy and Icarus entered a room.

It was by luck that there was a shower there waiting.

After cleaning themselves up Katy finally spoke to Icarus and Laserbeak through their mind.

_**We need to get back to the stargate **_Katy said

_I agree with you for once…Katy_ Icarus replied

**Yes it appears as if this planet is at war with each other and we should not interfere** Laserbeak agreed.

_**So then how do we get out?**_ Katy asked

**We should stay for a while and at least hope that the ones here can help us get back to the gate** Laserbeak suggested.

_I agree with the Cybertronian for once_ Icarus stated not liking this one bit.

Katy had to agree on that one as they slowly.

The door opened and this time a different man stepped through. If Katy would look at him more thoroughly if she were in control then she would have been aroused by his dashing good looks. This man looked like a typical pirate with his goatee and his long hair tied in a pony tail.

But by luck Icarus was still in control.

_**I would have been wet already had you not still been in control**_Katy said

_It is a good thing I am_ Icarus stated

_**Why?**_ Katy asked

"I see our new guest has arrived in safe and sound," the man said snapping them out of their conversation.

"Yes we had quite a rough day," Icarus replied

"I am Marshall Cloud perhaps you have heard of me?" he said

_**Yep arrogant like a pirate too**_ Katy said

"No can't say that I have," Icarus replied

"Pity I thought by now my name has spread to most of the places around this planet," he said

"Where I come from it is far more remote and we don't get much communications with others outside our village," Icarus replied trying to lie.

"Now why do I smell a lie when I see one," he said

"I don't know what you mean?" Icarus stated.

"Just a few hours before the attack on that backwater village that was done by federation forces an energy spike was picked up in the mountains followed by one life sign and one similar to that of a zoid. It did not take me long to find you and follow you to that village. I had Fire Phoenix there pick you up and 'Rescue' you from those Federation bandits." Marshall said

"Well we need to get back to the mountains you have first detected us in it is important," said Icarus

"Now why would I do that?" Marshall asked

Icarus was getting annoyed, "It is important that you take us there lives are at stake," he said trying to lie as best he could.

"Not really considering we took a look in there and found the most important discovery to date," he said

Katy and Icarus was horrified when they were roughly grabbed and dragged out the door.

"Unhand me at once," Icarus demanded as he dragged them out the door and down the hallway.

When they arrived back in the Zoid Hanger they were shocked to see the Stargate there hanging from the walls.

"We found this thing in the exact area that you first appeared in…now tell me what does it do?"

TBC


	24. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 24: Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Katy has no idea what she has gotten herself into when the man Marshall approached them again. Laserbeak was in chains when they brought him around between the claws of another zoid.

Above them the Stargate was slowly lowered into the room.

On the pedestal that it was lowered on Marshall ushered them closer.

"My men found this device in the area that you worked and the power readings from it were incredible," he said.

"Tell me then how did you activate it?" he asked

"It is a machine that travels through planets," Icarus stated

"Really now? How does it work?" he said

Icarus shrugged before he replied, "By using the patterns on the inner circle they represent star patterns. Get the correct sequence and you can find yourself on another planet or another galaxy,"

"Amazing?" he said

"The only problem is I don't know where I am because the gate address that was input into the gate was accidental and I don't know the exact coordinates that I used to get here," he lied.

All Icarus had to do is look up the last number of addressed on the device that he had but he would not tell Marshall that.

"How do you plant the coordinates?" Marshall asked

"Simple there are six symbols that represent the destination but the last oddly shaped on represents the point of origin and according to that gate is the one right there with the triangle and the three suns with the strange symbol inside," Icarus explained.

"I tried to get it to work but it won't do," he said

"You need a massive power output into the machine to power it because it acts like a super conductor only then will it work. And you all need a DHD or Dial Home Device," Icarus also explained.

"Why are you so freely telling me this?" he said

"Because you and I can accomplish the same goals my friend for if the Stargate is here then perhaps your enemies will think it is also a weapon and wish to use it," he said.

Just as he said it the ground shook and everyone was scrambling for their Zoids.

"Take cover and take these two to the brig we will deal with them once we get this taken cared of," Marshall said.

And that is what Icarus anticipated when they grabbed his wrists.

They dragged Katy's body away into prison and locked the door.

The fighting could be heard from above.

_**Why the hell did you do that?**_ Katy demanded from the back of their shared mind.

_While they are fighting they forget that Laserbeak is not an Organoid. I saw them try to restrain him earlier and while they are occupied we make a run for it_ Icarus replied

_**So in other words you purposely got us in here to save us right?**_ Katy said sarcastically

_Yep_ was the reply from Icarus.

Right as he said it there was an explosion and Laserbeak flew in from above.

"We don't have much time reinforcements are on the way and I don't like the way that bomb looks in one of the flying zoids," Laserbeak said

"Then we shall leave," Icarus stated and climbed onto Laserbeak's back careful of the circuits and armor plating.

Laserbeak flapped his wings and activated his antigravity thrusters to propel them to the surface.

Once at the top the battle was going bad as rubble lay everywhere and soldiers shot weapons from both zoids and hand held. The Stargate was in view and Icarus pulled out the device.

_It was a good thing that I hid this from prying eyes_ he said and activated the switch.

The gate came to live dialing random coordinates and came to life instantaneously killing several men that used it as a shield. It also vaporized part of a zoid.

Laserbeak blasted his thrusters and shot towards the gate.

Just before he reached it however he was hit from behind by a random zoid. Screeching in agony they fell through the gate and the gate closed behind them.

MEANWHILE

Deep in space evil seemed to stir. For a long time after its defeat at the hands of the singers of Delphi a wounded queen emerges. She was dead but her companions managed to heal her wounds to bring her back.

Her children and her mate had brought her here to this desolate planet the world of her kind where nothing grows any more.

"_**I will crush those that sent me here!**_" she screamed

Her mate smaller then her but just as dangerous nodded.

"_**It shall be done my love those that have made you suffer shall pay for what they have done to you,"**_ with that he was gone.

The Vortex queen emerged from her healing tank a deep growl in her voice as she swung her scorpion-like tail around in anger.

"_**Find the ones who did this to me and kill them! They are the ones who shall pay for what they have done to the Vortex!"**_

TBC


	25. Off Into the Desert and Into the Streets

**Chapter 25: Off into the Deserts and into the streets. **

For centuries the great Chapa'ai of Heliopolis has been the pinnacle of wonder throughout the ages. Hidden safely within the temple of Heliopolis it is guarded by the great sorcerer Imhotep and the secrets that surround the gate also kept safe from those around him.

While in meditation Imhotep sudden sensed something from the ring. Getting up from his stance he hurried down towards the room where the ring was kept.

His face lit up in awe as the great marks on the ring finally lit up and a great pool of light emerged from the ring.

And out came a metal bird with a woman on his back as he fell to the ground. Smoke coming from his rear end.

"LASERBEAK!" the woman screamed in a language not like his own.

Walking up to her he saw that she was busy trying to help the metal bird up.

"It is alright Katy it is nothing but minor damage," the bird spoke between pants.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Imhotep said.

676665

Katy spun her head at the sound of someone speaking in another language. Turning her head she was surprised to see a rather old monkey in strange clothes.

_**Am I on the planet of the Apes?**_ She said

_No I don't think so,_ Icarus said and sent a shock through her system alerting her to the fact that she is till alive.

_**I can't understand what he is saying!**_ Katy replied

_I do he is speaking a dialect of Egyptian which I can understand and is simply asking if you are alright_ Icarus replied

_**Well how do I reply?**_ Katy asked

_Let me translate_Icarus stated.

Icarus took over and looked at the stranger.

"_Are you alright_?" he asked

"_I am fine thank you_," Icarus replied

"_I sense something strange about you_," he said and placed a hand over Katy's body and ran it behind her neck.

"_I see_," he said

"_What?_" Icarus stated nervously

"You _are a Goa'uld one of the false gods who have taken the names of our lords to use for your own whims,_" he said

"_I am a Tar'ak an outcast of my people I am no god_," Icarus replied

"_I see then Tar'ak what brings you to our world_?" he asked

"_I don't know_," Icarus replied as he turned to Laserbeak who stood up his rear still smoking from the blast and left a nasty hole on his rear regions.

"Laserbeak how is the damage?" Icarus asked switching to English.

"My rear thrusters are down and my antigravity generator is highly damaged but I am still functional if that is what you mean," he said

"I can repair you if you want?" asked Icarus

"_Your friend needs some aid?"_ said the stranger

"_He was badly damaged in a raiders skirmish and is in need of repairs," _Icarus replied

"_I think I know someone who can help but it would take some time before she can make it here," _the stranger said

"_In the meantime why don't you join me for a meal I am sure your host is hungry after all Tar'ak and you must be in need of some nourishment yourself," _he said walking away.

"_Thank you sir," _Icarus stated

"_Imhotep my name is Imhotep," _

79988

Imhotep led them through the corridors of the Sun Shrine Temple where resides. In the main room there was a rather large statue of a sphinx coming out of the ground with some sort of symbolic form above it. Laserbeak followed at a slower pace.

"_I will contact the one who can help you using this device," _he said looking at the sphinx.

Holding up the device the creature roared and a beam of light came out showing a group of rodents that were translucent as if a message was being said.

"_Imhotep? What a pleasant surprise we have not heard from you in many years_," said the largest of the rodents obviously the leader.

"_I have a need for your assistance my friends," _he said and proceeded to explain the situation to them.

"_Please have the creature step up to the platform so we can see him," _the rodent replied

Icarus translated for Laserbeak as he had gotten onto the platform and faced the sphinx.

"_A Cybertronian? There? I have not seen there kind for such a long time that I feared the war has whipped them out_," the rodent creature said

"_As you can see he is in desperate need of assistance," _said Imhotep

"_We can see what we can do about that damage there and we have the equipment here on our ship he needs to be transported to us immediately!" _the largest said.

"_Very well then do what you will to repair him_" said Imhotep as Laserbeak disappeared.

"Will he be alright?" Katy asked

Imhotep turned his head in confusion realizing that this must be the host speaking and held up a hand.

"_I suggest that you place that part of your mind that understands our language into hers Goa'uld_" Imhotep said

Katy was stunned by a massive headache that came to her and nearly passed out from it when a pair of hands gently held her up.

"Easy there my friend," someone said in what she thought was her native language.

_I put the language of the Goa'uld which includes Ancient Egyptian, Latin, Persian and Babylonian into your language cortex of your brain,_ Icarus stated.

"Gee thanks," she mumbled.

"You had such a stumble that I was afraid that you would have died," the man said.

"Um I did not get your name?" Katy asked

"I am Imhotep and you are at the Sun Shrine Temple in Heliopolis," he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Katy said

"You have been through a lot and could use some rest and some food seeing as you are quite a bit thin there," he said pointing to the rags that Katy wore.

"Thanks," she said and he led the way towards one of the rooms.

"My apprentice should return to us in a few days from an errand so make yourself at home for a bit um?" he asked

"Katy," was the reply

"Good night Katy," he said

SOMETIME LATER

It took a few days but Sphinx managed to get home a bit wet but home. The Demi-God shook himself dry as he entered the Sun Shrine Temple and into the hold where his master Imhotep was waiting for him.

"Ah Sphinx you have returned," he said

Bowing to his Master in respect Sphinx walked up, "I have grave news master," he said

"I have already heard my apprentice and I believe dire needs are against us. And also we have guests here at our temple so don't be surprised when our guests walk around the halls." Imhotep was rather smiling at this point.

"Guests?" Sphinx asked

"Yes they are shall I say two minds in one body. They are Tar'ak a type of Goa'uld banished from the rest of their kind by the simple fact that the symbiote can't control the host. They are cleaning the storage areas at this moment. Their third friend is with the Precursors right now undergoing extensive repairs so they are a bit worried for his wellbeing." Imhotep said

"So what are we going to do right now master?" Sphinx asked

"They in a way can help you on your quest but we warned they don't know our ways and customs the symbiote might but the host does not so be weary of her ignorance," Imhotep said.

Nodding Sphinx made his way towards the bathing areas of the temple to clean himself of the grime, dirt and salt of his travels.

Imhotep watched him go well aware of the dangers happening and turned towards a creature in the shadows. Bas-Ket stood to the side and nodded before vanishing.

"Off into the Deserts and into the streets," Imhotep said.

TBC

**Incase anyone was wondering the last few chapters were short in crossovers seeing as I had not watched Zoids in a long time and Transformers movie. But I am playing Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy again after quite a while. I also played the Jak series again hence is the appearance of the Precursors. If anyone has any complaints about me changing plot lines a bit to suit this one then don't say nothing because I don't want to hear it. However if anyone has any suggestions of further crossovers please drop me a review line. **

**blackdragon**


	26. A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 26: A Chance Meeting**

Walking towards the baths Sphinx was in a well needed feeling of a good bath. Walking towards the bathing area he stripped his clothes off and took off his headdress before dipping down into the swirling pool of water. The good thing about the temple is that the fresh water comes from an underground river that feeds down from the distant mountains making the water cold to the touch a sharp contrast to the heat of the desert sun.

Grabbing some soap that was made with some plants from another country Sphinx began to wash himself of all the grime and blood that has accumulated on his skin from his long journey here. He watched as his face paint flowed away leaving his true face to stare in the reflection of the flowing water. Looking at himself long locks of jet black hair stared back with equally dark brown eyes on a rather young face.

_It has been a long journey and a rather long day_ he said

MEANWHILE

Katy was busy cleaning the stores and organizing the piles of stuff that had been piling up everywhere.

_Why do we have to do this again?_ Icarus complained

_**Because fuck face we have to make sure that we keep our host entertained seeing as we are staying here for a while until Laserbeak is repaired**_ Katy replied

_We could have just left him you know_, Icarus replied

_**No way am I leaving our friend there to be dismantled and killed by some fucken greedy shit who thinks he's god!**_ Katy's sharp reply back was something to be desired.

Icarus remained silent while Katy finished cleaning this stock room with its piles of artifacts and junk.

That was until a pair of cuffs came flying down and attaching themselves to Katy's wrists.

"Ah shit!" she swore and tried to get them off only to have them permanently stuck on.

"Is everything alright in here?" said a voice and Katy turned to find Imhotep their host standing there.

"Well can you explain this?" Katy said holding the cuffs.

"Oh dear," he said looking at them.

"Can you get them off?" this time it was Icarus who spoke.

"I'm afraid that doing so is not a good option," he said

"Why not?" Katy asked

"These are the wings of Isis goddess of Magic and she has entrusted them to me until a proper owner comes along…and I am afraid that you are now that owner," Imhotep said a little disappointed.

"Ah shit!" Katy swore in English.

Smiling in amusement Imhotep worked through the spell and found that the bracelets did indeed choose Katy to be their barer.

"It looks like you are indeed stuck with them." He said laughing

"But I don't want them!" Katy protested

"They might come in handy one day so be mindful now come you have other work to be done and the bathing rooms are still in a need to be cleaned," he said

Katy walked out with him not knowing that the bathing room was occupied at the moment.

MEANWHILE

Sphinx was cleaning his hair out the dirt and grime from the past two days was really irritating his scalp and so he scrubbed with all his vigor to get it out. Deep trails of red ran from his hair the blood of the monsters he found and some of the wounds he had received from them.

He did not hear the door opening when he was cleaning himself and started to relax in the cold waters.

898898

_I can't believe I have to clean the bathroom of all places! _Icarus complained

_**I don't know what is worse the smell or your bitching!**_ Katy replied as she placed her bucket down and began to scrub the ground not noticing the figure in the pool.

_Well for starters it is smelly and disgusting and did I mention gross_ Icarus complained

_**Look your royal highness we are not gods and we are not royalty so get your snake head out of your fucken ass or…**_

_Or what?_ Icarus dared

SPLASH!

The two minds quickly turned Katy's head to see a man sitting there looking at them with a startled look on his face. Katy felt her face flush hot and red in embarrassment at the predicament.

78787878

Sphinx could only stare at the servant currently working on cleaning the washrooms. She obviously didn't know that he was in here and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as well. His tail twitched in shame as he saw the situation he was in. Katy also did the same seeing that the man in front of her was just about her age.

_What are you staring at!_ Icarus complained

_**Oh my God he is fucken FINE!**_ Katy replied

Looking into his dark brown eyes Katy realized that they are like a cat's which appealed to his good looks.

79897

Sphinx was so glad that he was in the water right now and it was ice cold because he would have been highly aroused by the woman in front of him as he slowly sunk lower into the water to hide his embarrassment.

79898

Katy slowly walked out of the room mumbling apologies to the man in the room before running out the door to find something else to do.

9898

Sphinx dressed quickly after drying himself off before he walked out to meet his master. Forgoing the head dress as he placed it back into his room and dress for a more relaxed atmosphere. The robes he now wore hid his well toned figure and other features.

He walked into the main dining room of the temple. There others who were studying under Imhotep ate their meal. As usual Sphinx did not say a thing as he ate into his meal until he was done.

"I see we have a new servant master," Sphinx said

"She is not a servant Sphinx she is a guest and a Tar'ak so don't go judging a book by its cover." Imhotep scolded

"A Tar'ak as in a Goa'uld?" asked Sphinx

"Yes, the host is in control but Sphinx the symbiote is always watching and so you must behave accordingly she did not do this out of free will. The Goa'uld is the same way so don't push it. They came to us through the Chapa'ai seeking aid for a friend that the Precursors have taken to be taken cared of where we don't have the means to do so," Imhotep scolded him.

Sphinx looked down ashamed at what was scolded from him.

"You are aware that she will be joining us shortly as soon as she figures out how to dress properly," he said chuckling.

Just as he said it the doors opened and a young woman entered.

At the sight of her Sphinx was taken away at the sight of her.

He recognized her as the woman who was going to clean the bathing rooms but was quite embarrassed by Sphinx's appearance. She had a striking feature of a beautiful woman with her dark raven locks and curls framing her tanned face. Her striking dark brown eyes also was something to be told. Sphinx was taken by her simply also because she carried herself like a lady more then a servant. Her dress was like that of many common women but it stuck to her frame quite well. In fact it looks as if she is still recovering from a grave illness.

Her frame was still too thin to be normal and that was assumption when she sat down next to Imhotep on his other side.

"Icarus I presume?" he asked the woman.

"Katy is a little reluctant to join us seeing as she found some embarrassment earlier today," she said her eyes glowed for a second.

"I heard about that incident already from another of the servants that work here," Imhotep replied

Icarus watched them all and noticed some feline attributes from Sphinx including if that is what he thinks a cat nose and a tail? Well that should be interesting to him.

Icarus ate well aware of Katy watching Sphinx and the feelings of slight interest and attraction caught his attention well. The Goa'uld had a feeling that he should be in control for a while at least until Katy gets used to Sphinx.

"So you are a Goa'uld?" said Sphinx clearly showing that he was interested in Icarus and Katy.

"Yes, I am," Icarus replied while eating.

"I am Icarus my hosts name is Katy Saotome but at the moment she is preoccupied at the moment," he said

"How can she be preoccupied when you are both in the same body?" Sphinx asked curious

"While one is in control the other can do what they please with our shared minds like admire a certain person from here," he said smirking.

_**Why did you tell him that you bastard!**_ Katy replied clearly not amused and highly embarrassed.

_Take that as revenge for that little crack with our so called friends the Tok'ra_ Icarus replied with glee.

He could hear Katy growl from the back of their shared mind.

"Really?" said Sphinx clearly curious

"Oh I think she finds you the most attractive in all aspects," and this caused Sphinx to go crimson.

Imhotep chuckled at the amount of teasing that Icarus is stating to his apprentice and his host. Shaking his head he rather enjoyed his meal.

SOMETIME LATER

_**How dare you!**_ Katy screamed at him

_Your attraction was starting to get under my rather scaly skin don't you think?_ Icarus stated rather boldly

_**Now I will never get the chance with him seeing as you ruined it. He probably thinks I am some groupie fan girl!**_ Katy practically yelled at her symbiote.

Icarus in turn smirked; _well it serves you right for dumping us on this backwater world_ he stated

_**Fuck you!**_ Was the reply

Icarus could only smirk as they settled in for the night.

MEANWHILE

Now normally Sphinx never thought of himself as handsome in fact others thought of him as rather plain and ugly. In fact even several of the women his own age don't even spare him a glance. Then again he normally is in his normal clothes even in his temple robes he was rather plain to them. Then comes to this stranger that he has never seen before calling him handsome!

Or was he teasing…

Getting up from his meditation he walked over to the main temple room where Imhotep had just finished his own meditation.

"Ah Sphinx I see that what Icarus stated has bothered you some," said Imhotep

"A bit," Sphinx said

"Now remember he does not lie about his host. Tar'aks' as I understand don't lie about the way the symbiote or the host reacts. I think she does find you attractive," Imhotep said smirking.

Sphinx looked down rather embarrassed.

"But don't let that stop you from completing what you have come here to do," Imhotep said.

Nodding Sphinx walked back up to his chambers to rest.

TBC


	27. Another Set Back

**Chapter 27: Another Set Back**

The following morning has led Katy and Icarus back to the main chambers where Imhotep was talking to the Precursors once again.

Just as Katy walked to Imhotep they disappeared and the portal guardian became still once again.

Turning Imhotep addressed the two.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news my friends," he said

"What is it?" Katy asked

"It seems as if your friend Laserbeak has suffered some very severe damage and it is taking the Precursors longer to repair him. They had requested some parts from Cybertron to be delivered to him to complete the repairs but it will take time. He has lost a lot of energon fluid according to them and will have to say in their care for a while longer. In the meantime Laserbeak has requested that you both remain here on this world until further notice and to help us when we need it," Imhotep said

_Who does he think we are his puppets!_ Icarus grumbled at the way Laserbeak addressed them.

_**No I think he is trying to look out for us, **_Katy answered as she and Icarus set about cleaning more of the storage chambers.

_I do not need a babysitter! _Icarus complained as they walked over to where Imhotep wanted them to sort out.

It was a vast room filled with other items of magical properties and while sorting. It was then that they heard a knock on the door and turned to find a strange looking young man there dressed in leathers and face paint. The oddest thing about him was the tail that swung from the lower back of his body.

"Good morning am I bothering you?" said a very familiar voice.

"Sphinx?" asked Katy feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry I guess you've never seen me dressed in my normal clothes before." He said laughing at the blush that came to her face.

"I came by to visit and see if you wanted to come with me to Anubis Tower. It seems that word has gotten out that you came from the Chapa'ai and he wishes to speak to you," he said

"Ok I guess," Katy replied

_Be careful Katy and lets hope that this Anubis is not the Goa'uld I am thinking about,_ Icarus stated as she followed him out.

"First off you need to get better clothes then that when you travel," Sphinx said looking at Katy up and down.

"And you might want to take a bath," he said smirking.

The blush grew deeper to crimson.

"Don't worry I won't peek unlike some people," he said.

Katy looked down in shame as Sphinx walked the way down to the bathing chambers.

SOMETIME LATER.

Katy was rather enjoying her bath when a female member of the staff came in with some clothes.

"Miss Katy?" she said as Katy turned to her surprised.

"Y…Yes?" Katy replied feeling rather embarrassed.

"Master Sphinx has requested that I give you these before you go to Anubis tower with him and to help you prepare for the trip better," she said.

Katy nodded as she gotten out and dried herself up with the towel that was given to her by the servant girl.

After drying off she was ushered into a room where another servant stood and helped her with some Kohl on her eyes to help keep out the sun and trimmed her hair a bit seeing as it was getting a bit too long.

After they were done Katy could barely recognize herself in the mirror.

_**Holy shit! I look like an Egyptian Princess!**_She said

When in actuality she was just dressed in some traveling clothes a tunic with a slight tan color and a set of plain sandals on her feet. Her rather short skirt like what the women wear was kind of embarrassing but at least Icarus thought it was appropriate attire.

She also wore kohl around her eyes to see better in the desert heat.

She walked into the main room a bit embarrassed to show her stomach which in her opinion is still ugly.

Sphinx smirked at her lithe form and her embarrassment.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

Katy glared at him all traces of attraction gone at his teasing smirk. Lifting her head up high she walked over towards the stature standing before her.

Smirking still at the sight of Katy and her vain ways to cover herself he lifted the amulet key from his bag and the Portal god acknowledged it taking them both leaving Katy screaming as they entered the portal.

It was only a few seconds later that Sphinx and Katy emerged from the portal god's mouth and Icarus was swearing up a storm.

_That felt worse then rings! _He complained as they neared a rope.

Sphinx was the first to climb the rope and Katy reluctantly took the rope and tried to climb up.

Only to fall flat on her face.

Sphinx leaped down kind of embarrassed that he had forgotten that Katy was not used to this kind of thing.

"Need a hand?" he said

"Yeah," Katy said as he turned around and Katy saw a…tail?

She would never get used to this as she slowly climbed on and he leaped back onto the rope. Climbing up to the top he managed to leap onto the ledge and deposited Katy off.

As she walked forth towards the center of the upper platform Sphinx took the lead and Katy and Icarus watched.

There was a statue of Anubis before them. Katy recognized it from her pictures of Egyptian mythology.

The statue began to glow as the eyes of Anubis lit up.

Leaping back Katy was surprised at the sight and Icarus was instantly on alert.

"I see you brought me my artifact and the traveler of the Chapa'ai." A disemboweled voice said making the hair on Katy's neck rise.

Sphinx stepped forth and lifted the crown that he held in his bag up towards the statue.

The statue took the crown as it floated there and a ghostly image appeared before them. At first Icarus thought it was an Asgard hologram but this figure was too solid for it.

"At last I feel my power return to me," he said walking closer towards them.

_He's an ancient!_ Icarus said

_**A what?**_ Katy asked

_A being from a higher plane of existence. They were the original creators of the Chapa'ai and other vast technological achievements. They evolved to a higher plane of existence not as high as the gods though you could say they are more like angels._ Icarus said

Smirking Anubis walked closer and finally stopped in front of Katy and Icarus.

"I see you recognize what I am and that I am rather astonished even for a Tar'ak," Anubis said

"Well um I did not come here unpurpose," Katy said

"I know Imhotep has explained to me what has happened," he said his canine head nodding and his clothes shook with it.

"I know your friend is in good hands with the Precursors and will receive the rightful repairs when the parts arrive. You on the other hand have more pressing matters to attend to, but first I need you to accompany Sphinx here on his quest to save this world from a weapon that was created long ago by the Ori," he said

"The Ori?" Sphinx asked

"They are ascended beings like myself and Osiris the true Osiris not the Goa'uld who took his name just like me." He said shaking his head.

"The Ori used religion as an excuse to gain power through lesser beings. By making them worship them and in exchange to ascend them only to drain their life force to fuel their power the Ori have conquered galaxies. The Ancients their mortal enemies had protected those who are still free from the Ori by hiding the galaxies in which they resign. By doing this those not affected by the religion known as Origin have evolved to be very advanced. But not enough I'm afraid." Anubis said as he lowered himself down.

"I grow weak and tired telling you this if you regain the other artifacts in which I seek then perhaps I might have enough energy to help you on your quest Katy Saotome of planet earth." He said then turned to Sphinx.

"I need you to collect the crown of Uruk it is located in the Uruk Islands and is guarded by the Geb Queen think you can do this?" he said to Sphinx.

"Yeah sure I'll be able to do it," Sphinx said.

"Oh and take Katy and Icarus with you they need to experience the dangers that wait them." With that Anubis vanished and was left to return to the statue from whence he came.

"I guess this is another set back eh Icarus?" Katy said out loud.

_Look at it this way at least we are on land_ Icarus stated

TBC


	28. Uruk Islands Here We Come

**Chapter 28 Uruk Islands here we come**

Katy hated the fact she has to swim to shore wearing a skirt but had no other choice.

She was just glad that the Asterite altered her DNA giving her and advantage over Sphinx and that she can breathe underwater.

Avoiding the dangers of this world on the other hand was a different story.

Swimming as fast as she can Katy leaped from the water in front of a startled sailor when a giant fish came flying out of the water. Sphinx leaped just behind it and shot it with some sort of weapon making the fish swim away in a hurry.

Leaping behind Katy he smiled roguishly.

Katy glared

"What can't handle a spinefish?" he said

That earned him a playful slap and a shove back into the water.

"So where do we go to get this crown?" asked Katy

"To Heliopolis Point," he said and paid the sailor allowing them entrance to his boat.

Once onboard it was a short twenty minute trip to the point of Heliopolis where they gotten off.

"Ok what is with the great wall of china?" Katy said and Sphinx gave her a confused look.

It was then that Icarus took over.

Sphinx could never get used to the way the two would switch off and would often forget that there was a symbiote living in Katy.

"Don't mind her she was referring to a giant wall back on her homeworld." He said and Sphinx nodded

"Anubis built this wall to protect the people of our world from the darkness of Uruk on the other side," Sphinx said.

Walking up through the desert sands it took them nearly the whole day to reach the wall from the shore. There were a few monsters that Sphinx had to kill but other then that they were fine. It was when they reached the great wall however that proved to be a problem.

"Um I can't jump that high," Katy took over and Sphinx smirked before leaping up onto the ledge.

"No fair you are part cat!" Katy called up to him.

She walked to the lowest part and tried to leap up but it was still too high by a few feet. When she reached for the ledge again this time Sphinx caught her and hauled her up.

Due to her weight however she landed on Sphinx when he hauled her up.

The awkward position had them both blushing as they leaped off of each other.

Trying to get over each others embarrassment Sphinx put on a pair of golden gloves and looked at three stones.

"What to do with these?" he said

Katy looked down, "Maybe they go on these marks right here," she said

Sphinx looked then nodded.

"You could be right," he said and pushed each and every one of the giant pillars towards the end.

Once they were on the spots their eyes lit up and the sound of a metal gate lowering was all they needed to open the entrance to where they needed to go.

Sphinx looked over at Katy as she seemed a bit scared.

"It is alright you can stay here if you want," he said teasing.

"As if Halfling," said Icarus taking over as he stormed off leaving Sphinx smirking as they entered the dark passage that would take them to where they needed to go.

The tunnel was dark and it took them nearly ten minutes till they finally saw some faint light up ahead.

When they gotten to the exit into a dark cavern however Katy was surprised by the vastness of the cavern.

"Yep this is what inside the wall looks like," Sphinx said as they navigated towards the end of the bride they were on.

At the end was a statue of a screaming person. Shaking his head Sphinx broke the statue easily and proceeded towards the lower levels.

Icarus being more cautious looked beyond and quickly grabbed Sphinx's hand.

"Wait," he said

And Sphinx was glad for the warning.

There on the floor just at the bottom of the steps were two creatures that both Icarus and Katy never seen before one resembles an armadillo except it was made with bones and the other is a weird looking skeleton on legs with the skull of a man the legs of a crab and the body of a snake.

"Fire Armadillo and Skull spider," Sphinx whispered to them.

As if to live up to its name the fire armadillo lit up and rolled at them.

Icarus barely gotten out of the way while Sphinx came from behind and hit it with a glowing sword.

The creature then turned its attention to Sphinx and attacked him leaving Icarus to think of a way to help. Something caught his attention and he ran for the stairs on the other side.

"Where in the hells do you think you're going!" Sphinx yelled.

"Keep them busy I got an idea!" Icarus cried as he leaped onto the dial and instantly the lights began to play in a sequence.

Knowing Katy does not have the mental capacity to do this Icarus did it for her and completed the musical sequence. Running into the room he found another statue like the one they saw earlier. Seeing the trunk inside Icarus opened it and found a bunch of darts that were cold to the touch. Grabbing a bunch he hurried out towards Sphinx.

Sphinx just captured two of the monsters when more of them appeared.

"They just keep coming!" he said

"Here!" Icarus cried and tossed something to him.

Sphinx used his cat-like reflexes to catch the darts and pulled out his blow gun. Leaping over the fire armadillo he fired a shot at it freezing it.

The skull spider fell victim also.

Heaving a sigh of relief he turned towards a panting Icarus.

"Nice thinking how did you figure that they were on the other side?" Sphinx asked

"I didn't it was Katy who spotted the device on the other side. We originally thought it was for a defense system but turns out it was used to activate a door that led to where these were hidden," Icarus stated.

Nodding Sphinx then saw the stones that had some sort of shrines on them. Pulling out the strange looking thing from his pack he turned to Icarus.

"If I heave you up will you be able to place this inside that shrine there?" he asked.

Icarus turned towards the shrines on the stones and nodded.

Sphinx refroze the monsters when they emerged and lifted Icarus towards the top. The Goa'uld then placed the first of the glyph keys into the hold and then suddenly heard some water stop flowing.

Both Katy who is now in control and Sphinx hurried over to where the water stopped. There on the other side was a strange looking statue or monument looking like a giant Ankh sitting there in the middle of nowhere.

Sphinx pulled out his blowpipe and blew a dart towards the Ankh and instantly Katy screamed when he disappeared.

Instantly he reappeared on the other side of the canal.

"Holy shit!" Katy said startling some monsters on the other side of one of the water fall.

"Stay there I will go look for the other keys and return to you!" Sphinx shouted.

He took about an hour before he returned and in the meantime Katy was watching the other monsters on the other side and they appear to not even come up the stairs; as if where the stairs end was the end of their territory. In fact the fire armadillo lifted up its leg and deposited something yellow.

_Yep definitely territorial_ Icarus stated.

When Sphinx returned they once again froze the monsters while he helped Katy up onto the ledge to place the keys into the right shrines.

When all the water was gone Katy finally made a move to cross and was watchful of the slippery surface.

Sphinx joined them only taking two leaps where as Katy had to struggle.

Icarus was watchful for more monsters as they neared the third platform.

It was his warning that made Sphinx pause.

"Those are Knives cats thanks," he said to the Goa'uld.

"No problem," said Icarus as Sphinx snuck up on them and killed them both.

There bodies lay on the ground with multiple slash wounds to them while Sphinx had several on his body and bleeding.

Digging into her ever so present pack Katy pulled out a first aid kit.

She then pulled out a strange contraption.

_A Goa'uld healing device let me use it_ Icarus stated as he took control and healed Sphinx's wounds.

"Thanks," he said 

They managed to get to the area where some glowing ooze was dripping from the roof.

"A teleportation device," Sphinx said

"Like the matter transporter rings?" Katy asked remembering those well from her symbiote.

"Something like that," Sphinx said and then grabbed Katy and vanished.

TBC

**A/n: a little pointless here but hey it is something to go through I am currently replaying the game so ha ha your stuck with it. **


	29. I Really Hate Gebs

**Chapter 29: I Really Hate Gebs**

When the magical teleport device got them to where they needed to go Katy screamed at how high they are and how far down it was before they reached the lava.

Sphinx was also surprised but not as overly so.

"This is different," he said

They were on a group of floating islands well above the clouds but they can clearly see the lava below.

"What the hell happened here?" Katy asked

"I don't know I remember the land being beautiful once in Imhotep's old stories." Sphinx replied

"Damn must have been one hell of a disaster to do this?" Katy replied

_Reminds me of Sokar's moon where he made it look like hell_ Icarus said.

"Icarus said it reminded him of another Goa'uld who turned an entire moon into a living hell," Katy said to Sphinx.

Sphinx nodded in understanding, having Imhotep teaches him a bit about the Goa'uld who used to rule this world long before. As they traveled down towards the edge Sphinx could make out one of the islands that they needed to go to.

"How do we get down there?" he said

Katy turned her head and noticed two things sticking up from the area they came in.

"What are those?" she asked

Sphinx looked up and instantly took out his blow pipe. Shooting darts at the two Katy jumped when a platform instantly appeared.

Leaping on both of them floated towards the other side and leaped off.

Katy nearly fell over not having the cat-like reflexes that Sphinx has.

Grabbing her and pulling her to his chest he waited till she calmed down before walking down the spooky narrow path down to another building.

Katy and Icarus followed down as well mindful of the lava below.

When they got to the end there was a strange dog-like person waiting for them.

"Ah Sphinx, Imhotep told me you were coming as well as the visitor from another world," he said looking at Katy up and down with a lustful gleam in his eye.

Seeing that Katy glared at him wishing now that she did not have to wear this skirt.

The head dress she wore on her head to keep her wild curly hair back was also not helping but she could not help it if everyone is staring.

_**I never used to get this kind of attention back home**_ Katy grumbled

_Well look at it this way now you have a hot body to show off_ Icarus smirked in their shared mind.

Grumbling Katy went to follow Sphinx when the man hopped in their way.

"Now, now you two this is a test strictly for Sphinx alone seeing as you have no training what so ever. He needs to pass this in order to get at the crown of Uruk which is being guarded by the Geb Queen. He needs to past the test and then return the prize to me in order to pass further into the islands to face the queen." He said

Sphinx glared at him, "Why is it that Katy can't go?"

"Because like I said this test is for you to pass and she has no experience with this sort of thing," he said

He turned to Katy, "Alright but if you try anything with her then I will kill you myself," he said and left.

Katy folded her arms and went to sit by a rock and wait.

Icarus wanting control gained it when Katy retreated to the back of their mind.

"Tell me…um?"

"Garak," he said

"Garak, tell me what are Gebs?" asked Icarus

"They are giant sized monsters that used to live peacefully here in Uruk until Set came along. He corrupted their queen to his evil use and where the queen goes the Gebs go," he said

"So she is like a queen bee then?" Katy said

Nodding his head Garak's ears flapped when she got it.

"Smart," he said

"So this bitch of a queen has to be taken out then?" Icarus asked

"Yes in order to free the Gebs from Set's rule. For they always have a new queen to rule them after some time," he said.

Nodding both began to understand the situation better.

It was nearly four hours before Sphinx returned with the so called treasure and Garak took it.

"Not many have faced the tests and passed, most die before they could past the test," Garak said

"Too much is at stake for this to fail," Sphinx replied after he handed the treasure to Garak.

"Good now we can get you to the Geb queen," he said and placed it into the alter on the side.

Instantly the Ankh came to life.

"You need the key to get to the Geb Queen it is found on that island over there," he pointed to a floating island on the far side.

"Once you have the key then all you need to do is open the door and you can face the Geb Queen," Garak said

Both looked at each other and hopped on the Ankh.

"Ok how does this work?" Katy said

Wrapping an arm around Katy and pulling her towards him Sphinx fired his blow gun towards the Ankh at the far end.

Katy blushed beet red when they both felt a pulsing light and then vanished.

78786

Reappearing on the other side they were quickly assaulted by an undead monk with a staff.

Sphinx went after it while Katy noticed a little monster peeking his head out of the ground.

It threw rocks at sphinx and Sphinx could not fight back.

The creature was too quick.

_Grab that rock and throw it at him!_ Icarus shouted and Katy did just that lifting a rock and throwing it at the monster causing it to be disoriented as she run her hand through her bag looking for something to use.

It was there that she pulled out a gun but it had very few bullets and no return rounds.

Throwing it to the side she looked through again and finally pulled something that was of interest.

_A Zat gun! If I known we had one I could have used it!_ Icarus stated

_**How did I get in there?**_ Katy inquired

_The Tok'ra must have put it in there quickly target the creature!_ He said and Katy fired the creature stunning it while Sphinx shoved the other creature off the cliff.

When that was over he was covered in cuts.

_**I need to use the power of endurance on him**_ Katy said

_We don't have enough power in the crystal to do that Katy_ Icarus stated

_**How do you know?**_ Katy asked

_While you were asleep I did some research into what we had from Delphi and found that the crystals need to be in sea water to be fully charged. They feed on sea water to charge themselves up but since we did not go into sea water for very long periods of time then they are useless. The power of Sonar is out of the question because it is out of juice and we used the power of air so much that it too is out. The power of Endurance and Vigor are too low on energy to help us any. _Icarus showed images of him looking at them over.

_**Oops!**_ Katy replied

_Next time think dumbass_ was the reply from the symbiote.

Katy then reached for the next best thing and began to wrap Sphinx's injuries up.

"Thanks," he said

"No problem," Katy said

"So what are we going to do that thing is behind bars." Katy said

"I know we can get the weight but I don't think I have the strength to go after that tree creature," Sphinx said sitting down to rest.

"Maybe we don't need that stone thing," Katy said

Sphinx looked at her funny.

"Maybe you can stand that platform over there and I get the key," she said

Sphinx thought about it and nodded getting up from where he was and slowly made his way over to the platform that Katy was talking about and stood on it.

It sank to the ground and the bars vanished leaving the chest in view.

Taking the Zat gun Katy stood up and began to walk towards the trunk. To her the gun felt like a coiled snake more then a weapon but because of its form it is also useful.

And good thing she had it too.

A few strange and ugly spiders leaped out and Katy managed with Icarus's help to shoot them all and kill them before getting the key from the trunk on the other side.

Walking back Sphinx stood there with a roguish smirk on his face.

"What?" Katy asked and then she looked down.

There was nothing out of place except…

"STOP PEAKING YOU PERV!" she shouted at him.

Sphinx held up his hands, "Hey you were the one who flashed me," he said

One of the spider had ripped off a good portion of her dress and Sphinx waited till she changed into better clothes still the same ware but this time with baggy pants underneath before following him to the Ankh.

When they got to the other side Sphinx took care of the two guards and then inserted the key into the door.

Once the door opened both entered the building.

The passage was lit by torches but Katy grew very nervous when they entered into a vast chamber.

"There it is the sacred crown of Uruk!" he said

Running towards it he did not realize the mistake he made.

"Sphinx wait!" yelled Icarus when suddenly the walls came up behind them blocking them in and something appeared on the high balcony with a statue and the crown.

A giant insect like creature stood and from the looks of it Icarus can tell it was female. She screamed at the sight of them.

"What is this! How dare you enter the realm of the Gebs!" she yelled

Katy backed away and Sphinx pulled out his sword.

Putting the Zat away Katy tried to reach for another weapon and found to her surprise a staff weapon.

Icarus took control immediately.

"You shall pay for this insolence prepare to die at the hands of the Geb Queen!" she said and zoomed down.

"I really hate Gebs!" Sphinx shouted.


	30. The Geb Queen

**Chapter 30: The Geb Queen**

The Geb Queen flew off the platform and charged them by spinning. Icarus fired her weapon while Sphinx slashed with his sword.

That only ended in the staff weapon being useless and falling victim to the acid that she spat and the staff was hit with it.

It also singed Katy's hand.

Looking at the burn at her hand Icarus looked up and dodged another blast of acid.

Sphinx was doing no better seeing as he too sported some slashes by the Geb Queen and held his arm. He was also limping form his leg being burned.

Icarus looked up to see the crown and a statue.

"KATY LOOK OUT!" Sphinx shouted too late and Icarus was hit with a blue ball of something and was transformed into a frog.

_What is this!_ Icarus shouted

_**Look we can get the crown now seeing as a frog can leap very high**_ Katy said and Icarus did just that.

He leapt from where they were and hopped over to where the ledge was. Leaping high he spotted the crown and Sphinx trying to distract the Geb Queen and losing.

A beam shot at them and both dodged just in time as it singed where they were.

Looking down from their leap Katy leaped onto a cage.

_**What is this?**_ She said and realized that they were some sort of spider.

_They looked starved and from the looks of it tortured by the Geb Queen_ Icarus replied

With fast thinking Katy took control and leaped from the controls and opened the cages freeing the spiders.

Instead of attacking them they could only stare at them with lifeless eyes and then leaped to the ground towards the queen.

It was then that they felt themselves growing and morphing back into human form.

They once again dodged the ray that shot from the statue.

_We have to find a deactivation device!_ Icarus said as they dodged the ray again.

_**Motion sensors and possibly heat sensors as well**_ Katy said as the ray followed them.

The scream of the Geb Queen caught their attention and they turned just in time to see the spiders attacking the Queen leaving Sphinx trying to get up.

"SPHINX ATTACK THE QUEEN NOW WHILE THE SPIDERS HAVE HER DISTRACTED!" Icarus yelled

Sphinx used all his strength to do just that while Katy and Icarus tried to figure out how to deactivate the machine without getting blasted at the same time.

_Katy look!_ Icarus said and Katy looked down to see a blinking light from the device.

Turning she spotted the same light coming from the upper left arm of the Geb Queen.

Both symbiote and host looked at each other mentally then turned towards their friend.

Just as the last spider was killed by two swordsmen.

Reaching into her pack Katy found the Zat gun and fired at the two swordsmen.

They went down with no problems while two more spiders came from the holes on the sides. Katy hit the buttons to release them and they hopped off to attack the queen mindful of the acid.

Katy then rushed towards the edge.

"SPHINX THE ARM HER UPPER RIGHT ARM HAS THE REMOTE!" Katy yelled to Sphinx.

The wounded Sphinx knew what to do when the spiders attacked again and Sphinx went for her arm. Using the blade of Osiris he slashed the arm with all his might cutting it off.

The Geb Queen screamed as Sphinx cut her arm off. It took about five hacks but it was enough to destroy the arm.

Grabbing the remote from the air he threw it at Katy and Icarus just as he gotten slashed by another swordsman.

Katy fired back at him just as he threw something that burned away the Zat gun. Katy looked at her burned hand and then looked down at the remote that Sphinx threw at her.

She reached down and picked it up just as the ray hit her from behind.

A bad burn hit her back as she struggled to get up.

_Don't worry about the burn I can take care of it just deactivate the device_ Icarus said and Katy looked down at the wrist device and then pressed the button.

The machine was deactivated but the scream from the Queen Geb gotten their attention.

Turning she was badly wounded as the last spider sucked its last life from her.

Katy then released two more spiders and grabbed the crown of Uruk placing it in her pack.

As soon as she was done with that the Geb Queen gave a cry of pure fury as she climbed up the ledge that led to where Katy and Icarus were. Blood was already pouring from her wounds as she backed away from the giant bug.

Sphinx didn't waste a moment as he somersaulted onto the back of the Geb Queen and shoved his sword through her heart.

The spiders were then released from their cages and ran to feed on the queen just as Sphinx had gotten to Katy.

Katy clung to him as he led her out using the hand device to activate some platforms and transport them down.

When they gotten to the ground they were mindful of the acid as they exited the main hall.

"Thanks Katy," he said smiling softly.

Katy did something surprising and kissed him on the cheek earning him a deep blush.

"I should thank you," she said smiling.

He said nothing still too shocked to do anything when they had gotten to the Ankh and Sphinx activated it with his blow pipe.

When they emerged back at the temple Garak quickly ran to them and helped Sphinx when he nearly toppled.

_**Do we have enough power in the Power of Endurance glyph to help Sphinx?**_ Katy asked

_No there is not enough_ Icarus stated

_**Then we must get him back to the temple!**_ Katy said and her symbiote agreed.

"Can you help us get Sphinx to the platform?" Katy asked Garak and he saw that Katy too was badly wounded.

Nodding his head reluctantly he started to help Sphinx when a light appeared.

"That won't be necessary," said Imhotep as he appeared.

"Master Imhotep," Sphinx said

"Easy there," he said and steadied Sphinx on one arm and held Katy's hand in the other being well aware of the acid burns.

He then placed his hands together and they were transported back to Sun Shrine Temple.

Sphinx was led to a bed to be treated while Katy was led to another.

Imhotep went to get some soothing gels for them.

When he returned he placed the jars on the table next to the beds.

"You will need to put this on yourselves seeing as you both need your rest. I must consult with Anubis and the Mayor of Abydos for the next few days. Anubis also sends his regards and says that you should spend the next few days recovering before seeing him about the crown." Imhotep then stood up and walked out the door not without a smile on his face.

"Oh and Sphinx a word please," he said

Looking up Sphinx walked out to see his master while Katy applied the salve and the medicine.

"I really am starting to hate this adventure," she said as they closed the door.

_Well then don't be I feel just as frazzled about it as you are my dear host,_ that last one was dripping with sarcasm

_**Why does it bother you so oh great and glorious Icarus?**_ Katy said

_Well for starters a normal Goa'uld would have very little time to heal this acid burn. But seeing as how deep the burn went it could take a while normally if it was just me doing it. I can heal it but I would take a lot out of me and I would be exhausted for days_ Icarus stated the facts.

_**So healing me exhausts you?**_ Katy asked now concerned thinking that her cancer exhausted Icarus.

_That cancer was like a walk in the park or in your case duck soup. No that is easy to get rid of for it is just corrupted cellular coding. No stuff like really bad wounds and infected burns are a little more irritating to deal with. Seeing as I have to gauge the blood cells and the repair parts of your body to start replicating at high speeds and then keep cleaning the wound to make sure that there is no infection; now that is the exhausting part._ Icarus explained

Katy was starting to get it.

_**So this shit will make you tired? Must be really hard work?**_ Katy replied

_It is hard work because I will get no rest until you are fully healed. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do and will need total concentration to do it,_ he said.

_**Fine then I will get some sleep then seeing as I am tired**_ Katy replied.

Little did she know about the conversation going on outside.


	31. Feline Seduction

**WARNING: POSSIBLE ATTEMPTED LEMON WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

**Chapter 31: Feline Seduction**

Imhotep led Sphinx outside where it was private and down into his private chambers.

There were candles lit up quite well around the room as he entered.

"You know why you are here?" he said

Sphinx gave his master a questionable look.

"What is this about?" Sphinx asked his tail swinging behind him.

"It is about you…and Katy," he said

"What does Katy have to do with this?" Sphinx asked as his master led him outside.

"Everything," he said and they were on the shores of Sun Shrine Island.

"I don't understand," Sphinx said

"Sphinx did you feel a sort of attraction to her?" he asked

"Well sort of…but why bring this discussion up now?" he asked

"Sphinx you are nearly twenty seven years of age close to Katy's own age if I remember correctly." Imhotep said

"And?" he asked

"You are of the age to take the ritual of becoming a man," Imhotep said

"Are you kidding me? I am to bed her!" Sphinx said outraged

"Remember the law on the woman that you felt attracted to the first time and if she agrees." He said

"But I only just met her a few days ago!" Sphinx said

"Still you saw her as attractive and if I remembered correctly had seen you bathing not a few days before," Imhotep said with a smile to his face.

Groaning Sphinx put a hand to his face, "Please master don't bring that up again." He said embarrassed by the attempt at Imhotep to make him blush.

"Why not? I saw that look on your face when you saw her in that evening gown," he said smirking

Groaning in embarrassment Sphinx remembered what had happened after dinner that night too.

"Yes, you do remember that don't you," he said smirking

"Alright what is your point master," Sphinx said sending a playful glare his master's way.

"You do realize that your twenty fifth birthday is coming up right?" he said

"Yeah," Sphinx said

"Well Katy is near your age if not a year or two older," he said

"I am not marrying her," Sphinx said defiantly.

"No not that I am not making wedding plans anytime soon heavens no!" Imhotep said with his hands up in the air.

"No what I meant is that it is near the time of your ceremony to manhood," he said

Shocked Sphinx totally forgot about the custom of his people.

When a young man reaches the age of twenty five he must wed a woman if he is to be a man amongst his people. That symbiotic relationship shows that he is shedding all of his childhood innocence and taking his first steps into becoming a man.

But is must be a woman with whom he chooses.

There is only one problem though with Sphinx.

One of the problems with him is that there is no women his age and even if there is they are all married off or arranged to be married. The only other option is one of the servant women in the temple. If push comes to shove they would choose a man for him and he would have to bed a man even though he has no interest in men. But that is if the man in question is leaning in that direction or there are no women to be found.

This left Katy Saotome

And it is one thing that Sphinx did not want.

"I hardly every know her master," he said

"All the better to seduce her Sphinx and become a man," he said

"What about her symbiote?" he said

"Icarus?" Imhotep replied

"Yes Icarus her symbiote you can't just let me seduce her without alerting her symbiote," he said

"I nearly forgotten about him," Imhotep said

"Yes you need to consider the fact that Katy is a Tar'ak and a Goa'uld host. Don't forget what they have done to our race long ago. I am not holding both of them at what their ancestors did but I want to warn you I don't want any backlash if I agree to this," he said

"Very well," Imhotep said

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tired Sphinx returned to the room to find Katy on his bed and realized that Imhotep has set this up to get him to seduce her.

Walking closer he approached Katy and gently placed a finger on her face and traced the large bruise on her cheek.

Like lightning her hand whipped out and caught his and glowing eyes indicated that Icarus was the one who was awake.

"Sorry," Sphinx said

"Don't be," Icarus said getting up.

"Is Katy awake too," he said worried

"No she is resting as she should be the only reason I am awake is because I need to repair her body of the damage the Geb Queen has done to her," he said

It was then that Sphinx looked down at his own wounds and found that they still needed to be treated.

"That salve that Imhotep has given has been aiding me quite well actually and is helping me to speed the process up but I will be exhausted once this is over. So I am letting Katy get all the rest she needs at the moment for this was very exhausting for both of us," he said

"I know," Sphinx said

"You should treat those wounds as well seeing as they are going to cause trouble," Icarus pointed.

"That is not the only thing you noticed didn't you," he said

"And I am well aware of the custom of becoming of age," he said now fully sitting up and next to Sphinx.

"So you know then?" he said

"It was my mother who started that ritual years ago in order to seduce men into coming into her bed chambers to get their code of life," Icarus stated.

"Code of life?" Sphinx asked

"Your seed, Queen Goa'uld need it to give to their young so when they take a host the symbiote is compatible," Icarus replied

"I see," Sphinx said.

"I am not a queen so you don't have to worry about that however since Hathor had neglected to null the tradition it still stands doesn't it?" he said

Sphinx nodded

"Then I will help you get what you need in return for preventing Katy from ever getting pregnant. As her symbiote I not only do I protect her from disease and give her increased health, life and stability but I also can control her bodily functions except for excretory because if not regularly manifested then Katy can and will get sick from it. It is something that is preventable by regular visits to the bathroom. I can shut her reproductive system down for you and prevent any unwanted surprises," Icarus said.

"I really don't want to do this to her," he said to Icarus meeting the Goa'uld's eyes

"I don't either but it is something that needs to be done and Katy is still innocent herself so you both will be losing something," he said

Nodding he still looked down unsure of what to do.

"Don't feel like you are taking advantage…think of it this way Katy has been feeling frustrated with the whole thing of not going home and what had happened to Laserbeak and is taking it rather hard. A welcomed distraction is all that she needs to relax even if that distraction is sex," Icarus said

"I will think about it," he said getting up.

"Please sleep in your own bed I would rather return to my rooms but it is too exhausting to do so, so it is ok to do this just until our strength returns," he said.

Nodding at the invitation Sphinx took off his traveling clothes and left it for the servants and joined Icarus in bed who was already undressed. Snuggling in close he then allowed his mind to drift to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

It was Katy who woke to find herself in bed with someone's arms wrapped around her.

At first her mind was in a panic as to what had happened but before she could do anything Icarus interrupted.

_You fell asleep on Sphinx's bed_ his voice sounded very tired indeed.

_**Oops **_she said

_Don't worry nothing happened I just was too tired to move to our room so Sphinx joined us as he was exhausted himself and still in need of treatment_ Icarus stated.

Katy then noticed that his body was still marred with the many cuts and bruises and his bandages had bled through.

His face paint was still on his face but luckily his headdress and traveling clothes were off to make him more comfortable. He was not naked that much Katy was glad for but he had a loin cloth around his groin which he guessed was normal. His long shoulder length bangs where all around his face and the look on his face made Katy want to melt.

_You should rest_ Icarus said

_**After I use the bathroom**_ Katy remembered the reason why she was up and went to use the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror she was a complete mess.

Her face was burned badly from the acid and claw marks marked her other side of her face.

There was also heavy bruises and cuts from various things.

The most noted thing was the burns from the blast of the rays.

_Those take time to heal and I am surprised that they have a mirror in here_ Icarus said.

_**Ack! My hair is long again**_ Katy said as she looked at her nearly waist length hair.

_We can cut it later but for now I need you to rest so I can work on your wounds_ Icarus stated.

Katy walked back towards their room when Icarus stopped them.

_**Icarus what the fuck!**_ Katy demanded

_Return to Sphinx's room I don't think he would be in a good emotional state if we returned to our rooms_ Icarus said and sure enough Katy walked back towards Sphinx's room.

MEANWHILE

Imhotep stood at the statue of Anubis the lava bubbled below him and the entrance behind.

"How are they recovering?" Anubis asked

"They had taken worse damage from the acid of the Geb Queen it would take time for them to recover," Imhotep said shaking his head.

"I know the goa'uld would heal the girl but Sphinx is what has me worried," Anubis said

"If you are worried about Sphinx's nature then I am sure Katy would make him find balance," Imhotep said and Anubis chuckled.

"Are you still following that foolish tradition old man?" Anubis replied

"Who hasn't?" Imhotep replied back.

"I sure as hell didn't," Anubis said

"You are ascended," Imhotep replied

"I know and for that I no longer follow the laws of this world and since I am not an ancient well I don't follow their rules either." Anubis said

"I see," Imhotep replied

"So why is it so important for Sphinx to follow a fool's tradition anyway?" Anubis asked

"Because it sets an image that Sphinx needs in order to drive out Set's followers from this world." Anubis said

"I understand but to follow the traditions of those who pose as gods is quite wrong don't you think. Surely I figure that you being an ascended being yourself you would find that hard to believe?" Anubis said

"Yes but sometimes you have to play by the rules in order to gain their trust," Imhotep replied

"Besides I think Sphinx likes Saotome and would only help to push the boy in the right direction." Imhotep said with an impish look on his face.

The look on Anubis's face was indeed priceless when he appeared next to his old friend.

"Really? You a match maker Imhotep I am quite surprised let's just hope this does not turn into another incident with Horus," he said

"Oh I will not forget about that one, that was a big disaster," Imhotep said with a bit of back head rubbing in embarrassment.

"Do remember to let nature take its course Imhotep," Anubis said and disappeared into silence his strength having worn out.

Nodding with a smile Imhotep disappeared.

BACK AT THE TEMPLE

Sphinx woke to see Katy still sleeping and he stretched.

Only to be met with intense pain.

That woke Katy up when he cursed.

"Here let me look at that," she said softly.

Sphinx turned away as she inspected the bandages.

"They need to come off and be cleaned along with both of us," she said with a smile.

Sphinx was a bit embarrassed by that fact and so replied, "You should bathe first," he said

Katy shook her head, "No way buster you need to get your back cleaned if my guess is right it is infected and needs to be cleaned," she said

"Really?" Sphinx said

"That is why you feel pain is because it is infected," Katy replied rather worried

"What if I don't want to bathe with you?" Sphinx said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I have seen it all before remember and besides I worked with many brothers and sisters. Where I come from we take family baths so I am not really nervous except walking in on someone who was a bit…oh endowed," she said with a faint blush to her cheeks.

Sphinx turned red at that moment when she said that and was deeply embarrassed.

He then stood up with Katy following.

"What about Icarus?" Sphinx asked

"Icarus I think is resting after working nearly all night to heal these wounds," Katy said holding up her hand and Sphinx also noticed that her face is also nearly healed.

_That Goa'uld sure can heal I guess that is one of the advantages to being with a symbiote. I heard they extend your lifetime as well by centuries_ Sphinx thought and decided to voice his question.

"Well from what I know and what Icarus told me the average Goa'uld can live up to two thousand years. If helped by a sarcophagi or like me a Tar'ak then the average age is about four thousand." Katy replied as she walked off towards the bathing rooms.

Sphinx was now limping when he looked down and realized that his foot was also infected with the same agent and burned badly.

He had not noticed it before since he was with Imhotep and the salt water had soothed it a bit but now that he was fully on it he felt the pain shoot up through his foot.

"Let me help," Katy said and gave him a arm to lean on.

Sphinx let her guide him towards the bathing rooms his feet were very painful seeing as they were both badly burned by the acid.

Katy then walked into the bathing room.

"Strip and get in the water," she said and he did so not seeing Katy undress and then slipping in herself.

Sphinx didn't see her till she was basically taking the bandages off his back.

He winced as some of the blood had dried and scabbed on his skin. Katy was careful as she took it completely off.

Sphinx remained motionless as Katy cleaned the wounds and applied some of Imhotep's healing salve to them.

Sphinx let it go for a bit as she continued to treat his feet and then padded his back.

When she was done placing new bandages on him he turned to her.

It took all of his will power not to take her then because she was presenting her back to him and the burns that came from it.

His arousal was really going to get the best of him.

It was a good thing the water was ice cold though or else he would have had an embarrassing situation.

Katy continued to massage his back and work the soap into the wounds to clean them of the infection and to squeeze out any puss that formed around the wounds.

Sphinx winced at this act and tried not to scream as Katy put pressure on some of the wounds.

The salve she used also burned as well and he had tears fall from his eyes as he scrubbed the face paint off of his face.

As he cleaned his face he was not aware that his tail had other ideas until…

"YIPE!" Katy said and she backed away immediately.

Sphinx quickly turned and realized that his tail had brushed the area between Katy's legs.

Blushing with embarrassment he tried to fix it but Katy startled him by laughing.

It was then that Sphinx noticed her body for the first time as well.

Her body was slim with traces of bone from her travels but curves in all the right places. She is starting to fill out again and even then Sphinx noticed the healing acid burns on her body from her hands down to a slight mark in the front which is large in the back.

"Here let me take care of that," he said noticing the mark.

"Icarus is taking care of that," Katy said and Sphinx smirked before he slowly gotten out of the water. Katy followed suit and he dried himself off.

She also dried herself off and put on some clothes his tail nearly hit that sweet spot in between her legs again but he decided to keep his body parts to himself.

Yawning he knew that the medicine that Katy placed in his wounds also had a sedative in them to help him sleep with no pain.

Both of them returned to their separate rooms to rest. Sphinx was out cold due to the medicine but Katy found herself wide awake.

"Damn how the hell am I going to deal with this," she said out loud.

TBC


	32. Anubis Summons

**Chapter 32: Anubis Summons**

The next day brought Katy and Icarus out of slumber. Well mainly Icarus seeing as he has still quite a bit of healing needing to be done to Katy and he was set to do it.

For the past few days they have been recovering, and now that they are nearly healed it was time to head towards Anubis Tower once again.

Getting up she gotten dressed and headed outside.

As she walked towards the kitchens to get something to eat she spotted Sphinx.

Icarus walked over to Sphinx who still had a limp from his still healing leg.

"We need to go to Anubis," he said

"I know," Icarus replied

"How is Katy?" asked Sphinx recognizing the tone of voice to belong to Icarus.

"Still healing but she will be alright I am nearly exhausted myself finishing the final repairs because of this infection that Katy had unknowingly gotten. It was from one of the acid burns and it penetrated down to her gall bladder and burned through a kidney. It has taken me longer then I would want to repair that damage, and what ever was left of the Kidney was re-grown to allow her maxim excretion and bodily cleaning. The gall bladder had released acids of its own and took forever to fix. I managed to seal the wounds up and are now re-growing the organs from the tissues that were salvaged. I also fixed a few other injuries caused by the Geb Queen," Icarus stated as they neared the open chamber with some food in their hands.

"All this has exhausted Katy and would have caused her great pain had I not waited till she was in bed before performing repairs. But this one was extensive and that is why you did not see Katy yesterday I was performing repairs on her bodily tissue and she needed to rest to do it properly."

"But now?" Sphinx asked

"Now I need fuel and raw materials to help in the healing process and I could use your help to place the salve on Katy's back when it is time to change the bandages. I am working form the outside in and I have sealed her blood vessels to that area so I shouldn't be bleeding." He said

Sphinx nodded as they proceeded towards Katy's chambers.

The walk was uneventful and Sphinx continued to limp on his bad foot while Icarus opened the door.

Walking into the room Icarus proceeded to the bed and Sphinx walked towards where the bowl of fresh bandages lay. Getting up he grabbed the bowl of cool water and the bandages. The water itself was laced with healing herbs to help speed the recovery up.

Taking off what little was of Katy's clothing Icarus turned his back to Sphinx.

Sphinx gently removed the pin that held the bandages in place and removed them. Taking them off he spotted the wound and nearly gagged at how ragged the burn and the slash marks were. It was a combination on both sides as he watched it heal. The new tissue was growing nicely and it was far smaller then what it originally was but still a good size of it still remained open. Sphinx gently applied the bandages and cleaned the wound of dead skin and oils.

When he was done Katy was freshly bandaged and Icarus was eating some fruits.

"I should help you with those," he said pointing to Sphinx's own wounds.

"No I will live and besides Anubis wishes to see us immediately," he said

"I see I will record the memory for my host when she wakes. At the moment I will let her rest because when we return I have to finish the healing on her body and you need to heal also," Icarus said.

Sphinx nodded as they both headed towards the portal chamber that would take them to Anubis Tower.

The trip was short but they managed to get there unharmed. And when they did Anubis was at the Portal Gods podium.

"And here I thought I had to go to Sun Shrine Temple to help you out." He said sounding concerned as he saw their states.

"If I had known you were still recovering I would have made someone else do this task," he said

"I know you would lie to the fool and he would have died," Sphinx said.

"Yes now to the matter at hand shall we," he said looking at the hologram of another crown.

"This is the sacred crown of Heliopolis in possession of the pharaoh whom is under the same curse as the others of the palace. The only reason I had not moved it is because of the technology behind the crowns," he said

"What sort of technology does the crowns have that are so important?" asked Icarus.

"It is simple my symbiote friend each crown is a power source containing enough power to level a planet. I need all the crowns to reawaken Osiris the real Osiris not the Goa'uld," Anubis said,

"I had already noted that one," Icarus said

"Wait a minute you need all four crowns," said Sphinx

"Yes, it takes a lot of energy to revive an ascended being more then anyone can produce and those crowns are our only chance to ever revive Osiris," he said

"But why?" asked Icarus

"To fight Set he is a member of the Ori if we can weaken him enough and Osiris combines with him then both halves can be whole once more." He said

"How can he be two halves then if he was supposed to be one being?" asked Icarus

"Simple he was split in half by another ascended being." Anubis replied

"Oh," said both Sphinx and Icarus

"I much rather you not mention that again," Anubis commanded

"Sorry sir," they both said

"Well in order to fix things we have to force the two to be one once more," said Anubis as he walked further away and waved his hand.

What appeared in the middle was somewhat of a surprise. To both Sphinx and Icarus as Anubis transmitted yet another hologram.

"The reason why they both split is because the Ori were punishing Ra the real Ra." Anubis gave a nod to the lava and again it floated to reveal the story of the Ancients.

The story itself was sort of an abridged version of it. Anubis watched in fascination as both Katy and Sphinx took it all in. They also witnessed the split in Ra by the Ori as punishment for betraying them.

"Ra sacrificed himself to protect this world and its people from the wrath of the Ori. I helped of course and was cured into this wall. The only way to unite them again is when Osiris is strong enough to battle his brother. And for that that you two are needed," he said

"I need you to get another crown for me the sacred crown of Heliopolis from the Pharaoh of the cursed palace." Anubis then showed a hologram of the object to both Icarus and Sphinx.

"That crown will be the second key to opening up the restraints on Osiris's power. Once released Osiris can unite with his brother and be whole again." Anubis said to them.

"Alright but I warn you this would be more difficult then the Geb Queen for the Pharaoh is a monster and should be treated with respect," Anubis then disappeared.

"Good luck my friends," he said

TBC


	33. Monster of the Cursed Palace

**Warning: Lemon **

**Chapter 33: The Monster in the Cursed Palace**

It took many days journey to reach the cursed palace again from where Anubis resides. Sphinx held some stones that the trapped ascended being was able to give him before reaching this place.

"Why can't we just get camels?" Icarus complained when they reached the palace.

It was already nightfall when they gotten there so Sphinx set up camp just outside the palace walls.

It was then that Icarus was replaced by Katy who slept soundly on the sand. Icarus stated that he needs to concentrate on healing the rest of the burns on Katy's body. Sphinx being half immortal was fully healed.

Katy on the other hand needed a few more days to fully recover. He looked at the sleeping form and could not help but wonder what beauty she is.

He ran his hand across her face in a gentle caress.

Katy stirred a bit before falling silent again.

He could understand why Icarus would choose her as a host. He said that his kind only go for the most beautiful of women to appeal to their god-like guise.

Well Katy was not only beautiful to him but exotic too.

Her now tanned skin shows her beauty even more now and Sphinx nearly had the desire to take her now.

But that would be false move on his part. Though it would be temporary satisfaction it would not figure to the amount wanting he craves.

He wants full satisfaction and to do that he would have to go slow. He would have to woo her into making love to him in order to be fully accepted as a man among his people.

Slowly Katy's eyes opened and stared up at him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

Blushing Sphinx moved his head away, "Nothing," he said

Cocking her eyebrows up Katy then walked away to relieve herself. Luckily she did not look over at Sphinx as he was trying to hide a certain aroused body part of his.

When she returned Sphinx had gone for a swim in the nearby beach to help relive him of his problem. Feeling refreshed he walked back to the cap and dried his damp hair with the nearby fire. Katy's eyes glowed showing Icarus is in charge and the expressions turned to amusement.

"Enjoyed the free show?" Icarus stated in that metallic voice of his.

"Shut up!" Sphinx replied

"Don't lie to me Sphinx I know the real reason why you were blushing. My host is irresistible to you is she not?" he said teasing him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sphinx asked

"It is simple really all I have to do to amuse myself is tease you and you fall flat on your face with embarrassment." Was the part that Icarus liked

"Fuck you," he said

"I promised you that you can have my host, you just have to learn patience and wait till after you retrieve Anubis's crown," Icarus stated.

"What does that mean?" Sphinx demanded

But by then Icarus had already fallen back asleep with his host.

By the next morning Sphinx and Katy had woken up to the light of the new day getting dressed they both walked the few short miles to the cursed palace.

It was there that Icarus and Katy saw the recent activities of Sphinx's travels and his other encounters with various people because the entrance is littered with the blood of monsters and the footprints belonging only to Sphinx with his lion feet. Walking into the palace they found the statues of Anubis and two remaining guards at the entrance like what Sphinx has told her.

The stone statues were well placed and slowly Sphinx lowered the crystal that Anubis gave him and watched the platform fall revealing the two guards. Coughing and sputtering their first breath in many ages they looked around in wonderment at their predicament.

"What is going on?" asked one guards

"You were placed under a curse by Anubis," said Katy

"Ah understandable I noticed the pharaoh was not himself lately and wanted to express my concerns, but it is not our place," said the first guards.

"Can we see him?" asked Sphinx

"Sorry but you need a special invitation to do so," said the second guard

"You mean this?" said Sphinx as he presented the invitation to the guards.

Looking at it they moved aside allowing Sphinx and Katy to enter. When they did the room was vast with nothing but pots and sand. Sphinx wasted no time walking up the stairs towards the one lone statue sitting there.

The statue was of some sort of ape man that much Katy can tell and from the way he sat he was the pharaoh of the land of Heliopolis. Sphinx carefully placed the crystal into its holder and the ground shook as the pharaoh was released. When he looked up he saw only Sphinx and Katy standing there in confusion. Smirking he held the crown in his fist.

"Looking for this?" he said waving it at them

"That fool Anubis knew he could not take this from me because of the protections placed on it. However he sent you two to come and get it from me. Well now I must say I am quite impressed only to have you lose because I am not about to give it up," he said and with that he ran down a tunnel that was a secret passage.

Sphinx and Katy followed down the tunnel till they came to a rope that Sphinx leaped on and climbed down. Katy having no experience with this made a clumsy effort to get down. She nearly fell down the last part of the tunnel but luckily Sphinx caught her. As he held her they both felt heat rise up to their faces until a breeze filled with the stench of death filled their nostrils.

"Ewww that stinks!" screeched Katy as Sphinx placed her down.

The sound of the ground shaking made them both lose their balance and had them both fall to the ground. As they fell Katy felt her arm snap as she looked at the wound.

_Don't worry about it! Concentrate on getting that crown!_ Icarus said and both watched as Sphinx was thrown across the room the sword of Osiris falling into the ground.

"SPHINX!" Katy cried as she dashed for the sword. The monster nearly gotten her with his tail and losing blood is not helping. Icarus was trying to work as fast as he could to stop the bleeding but it was not helping. The Goa'uld was occupied to keep Katy alive and pumped her full of adrenaline as she dodged yet another blow trying to get to the sword.

From the corner of her eye she could see Sphinx slowly rising from where he was out and Katy grabbed a rock and threw it at him just to get the sword.

The monster fell to the ground when the boulder impacted his legs.

_**Huh? I am not that strong?**_ Katy said

_Being a host to a Goa'uld gives one increased speed and strength so I think now is the time to use it!_ Icarus said and Katy burst into action.

Running at top speed she dove under the monster just as it rose up missing her and rolled on the ground. Grabbing the blade of Osiris she rose up holding it in a defensive position. The former pharaoh rushed at her again and she dove this time putting the sword away and grabbing a rock.

_Go for his legs Katy!_ Icarus said

Katy did just that

She grabbed another rock and threw it at the monster hitting him again and watching him fall. Running up to him she leaped onto his back and stabbed him with the blade. The monster screamed as she withdrew the blade and went at him again.

Before she did however the monster recovered and threw her into the wall. The blade of Osiris came out of her hand and fell to the ground as the monster advanced on her and held her in his claws crushing the life out of her.

Another rock was thrown and the monster fell this time with Sphinx rising as he did being supported by the sword. The monster tried to attack him again only to be deflected by the shield of Osiris.

As the monster tried again to hit Sphinx with his tail he deflected another blow.

Katy slowly gotten up and held her arm which she was sure was broken. Looking down she noticed a dead spider. As she opened the spider's guts she found something she never thought she would find.

_**Hey Icky isn't that a…**_

_Yes it is! It is a sacred Unk the one Imhotep used on us!_

Taking the Unk into her hand Katy felt her wounds heal and immediately saw Sphinx in trouble. By the time she looked at her hand the Unk had disappeared and so Katy reached for another spider. Digging out the spider she threw it at Sphinx.

"Sphinx catch!" she yelled. Throwing the spider at him.

Catching it Sphinx tore it open to reveal another Unk and held it in his hand. Immediately it disappeared smiling he felt himself rejuvenate and his wounds heal.

"Looks like your very own spiders are used against you asshole!" he said and ran up to where the sword was dropped just as Katy threw another rock at the monster.

As the monster fell Sphinx did a frontal summersault and landed directly on the monster and stabbed the glowing blade in his heart.

Gagging as blood flowed up his throat and out of his mouth the monster glared at Sphinx.

"You can't stop lord Set from taking over this realm. Anubis tried to stop him and even Osiris but you are nothing but fools. I will laugh as you fall and shall consume you in the after life HAHAHAHA!" he said

He did not go any further as Sphinx twisted the blade and the monster vanished in a blaze of light.

Panting he slowly gotten up from where he was and Katy ran up to him.

Slowly Sphinx looked down and picked up the crown that had fallen from where the monster had vanished.

Strangely enough Katy did not feel Icarus's presence in her head. When she probed as she met up with Sphinx; she found that he had exhausted himself trying to heal her.

She sighed and felt that he deserved it.

"We did it!" she said

"Yes we did," Sphinx said exhausted.

Without thinking Katy threw her arms around him and gave him a chase kiss.

Eyes opening wide Sphinx looked at her in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Just felt like it and besides you look down right sexy with all that blood on you." She said and saw the look on his face and began to laugh.

That is before he grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

She took his scent and felt the irresistible urge to hold him. She did not resist that temptation as she slowly encircled his head with her arms.

As she did so he began to kiss down her neck and Katy felt fire go up her spine. She knew that Icarus would not be able to feel it as long as he is asleep. She held his head as she took off his helm and watch the head dress fall to the ground.

He lowered his hands down to her waist as he pulled her closer and began to work off her traveling clothes.

Tail swinging wildly Katy felt his growing hard and did not stop it as she began to work off the rest of his clothes. Instinct began to take control as she was lowered to the ground and he began to play with her nipples. Gasping and moaning loudly Katy felt that power grow in her as she cried her pleasure to the cave walls.

Sphinx could not hold himself back no further and began to strip the last of his clothes and began to play between Katy's legs feeling her wetness and her arousing scent.

Katy then grabbed his head and pulled him up to meet her lips in a deep kiss, her tongue exploring further in his mouth as he too played with her mouth. Sphinx was savoring every moment as the uncontrollable urge played out in his mind.

It was time for the rite of passage of his people.

It was time to become a man.

"Are you ready," he said his voice was hoarse and cracked between ragged breaths.

"Take me," she said

Maneuvering her legs wider he positioned himself and then finally entered her.

It was molten hot fire just entered her as she screamed to the heavens above her passion.

With each thrust Katy felt her self grow closer to coming and even Sphinx as they moved as one. Turning over she rode on top of him and he her. When it came at last Katy gave a mighty cry to the heavens once again but did not stop there.

They continued on for several more hours till at last exhausted they both fell into slumber.

So deep was their sleep that they failed to notice Imhotep appear along with another being.

That being quickly transported them back to Sun Shrine temple and vanished leaving them in each others arms in bed.

TBC


End file.
